The Minstrel's Tale
by Minstrel164
Summary: Castle feels helpless as he watches his partner laying there in a coma. He summons his skills as a storyteller to weave a story of adventure, love and mystery that he hopes will bring her back from where she has gone. A Post Knockdown fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Well folks here is my latest offering, a post Knockdown story. Who knows where this journey will take us. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Night had fallen over the city that never sleeps not long ago. Someone had turned down the lights of the room, and drawn the curtains blocking out the lights of the city. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room, an electronic metronome, a reminder of a life still beating.

Castle was seated in the chair beside her bed holding her hand like he had been doing for most of the day. His thumb slowly stroked her hand, the one tangible way to let her know that he was right here with her. His steady blue eyes were focused on her sleeping form, silently willing her to open her eyes. Hoping and yes, praying, she would come out of this and be all right.

"Dad."

At the sound of his daughter's voice Castle dragged his eyes from Kate Beckett to find Alexis and Martha standing in the doorway of the hospital room. She walked over to him, putting her arm around his neck.

"Grams and I are leaving." She informed him.

Castle released his hold on Kate's hand and rose from the chair to envelope his daughter in a tight hug. He felt a little guilty that he had not been there for his daughter as much as he should have been. She had been there at the cemetery and had witnessed the shooting. He was grateful to his mother who stepped in and took care of the parental duties.

"Have a good night, pumpkin." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" it was not the first time she had asked that question.

"I'll be fine sweetheart." He assured her.

Alexis looked up at her father, trying not to let the concern she felt for him show. She forced a smile to her face. Both she and her grandmother had tried to get him to come home and get some rest but he would not leave his partner's side. Both Castle women understood and did not press the matter. They understood there was nothing in the world that would shift Richard Castle him from this room.

Alexis broke free from his embrace and moved over to the bed. She took Kate's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Get well soon, Detective Beckett." Alexis said in a low voice. "We'll be back to see you in the morning."

Stepping back Alexis started to leave the room. Castle escorted her. She stopped suddenly and looked at her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Remember when I used to get sick you would read to me stories?"

Castle smiled and nodded his head as he recalled to mind those occasions when Alexis was sick in bed suffering from some childhood malady and he would read to her or create stories for her to pass the time and help with her recovery.

"Maybe you should tell her a story?" Alexis suggested.

Castle considered her suggestion and suddenly his smile deepened. It was a great idea. He pulled Alexis into a smothering hug and kissed her.

"Brilliant idea." He declared. "How did you get so smart?"

"I had a good teachers, Dad." Alexis replied looking across to her grandmother with a smile.

Reluctantly Castle released his daughter.

"See you in the morning, Dad."

"Good night pumpkin."

"Richard, try and get some rest." Martha said.

Castle nodded his head as he kissed his mother good-night. Martha gave him a pointed look at his response knowing all ready he would ignore her advice. She could only wonder how much sleep if any, he had gotten in all the time he had been here at Kate's side. If the drawn look on his face was any indication it would not have been much. He had to realise that he needed to rest too. Martha hid her concern behind an understanding smile.

To most of the world he might have been known as the class clown, playboy and page six regular but to Martha Rogers and one or two others, behind the façade he presented to the world there beat the heart of a strong, loyal and caring man.

Castle watched his mother and daughter leave the room unable to hide the pride he had for his only daughter. He returned to his chair and sat down. Once more he took Kate's hand and resumed stroking it. The smile on his face faded as he gazed at her.

The sight of Kate Beckett hooked up to all those tubes and machines broke his heart. She looked so frail laying in the hospital bed, so small. Like a wounded bird.

He could not remember how long it had been, was three or four, maybe five days since the shooting? In all honesty he had no idea how long it had been. What he did know was however long it had been they had been the worst days of his life.

He had been at her side day and night since she had come out of surgery. The only time he had been away from her was when he had to answer a call of nature or to change his clothes with a fresh set that Alexis or Martha had brought from home. He had never been gone from her too long though. He had barely eaten anything in all that time except for what people had brought up from the cafeteria, and he would only pick at the food brought to him.

Lanie, Esposito and even Ryan had all tried to persuade him to go home and get some rest but he refused their entreaties. They too gave up trying. Castle could not put into words to explain to them why he could not leave. He could not go home while Kate lay here. He did not feel right at the thought of leaving her all alone in this hospital room.

At some other time he would have found it amusing to hear him described like a loyal puppy waiting at his mistress's side, waiting for her to recover.

"You really ought to go home, Mr Castle." Said the night nurse as she came in to check on the patient's vitals.

"I'm fine here." Castle replied patting the arm of the chair and giving the nurse a tired smile. He had forgotten her name.

"I wouldn't have thought sleeping in a chair wouldn't be all that comfortable?"

"I've been in worse places."

The nurse did not see the brief haunted look that crossed his eyes when he had said that. She was too busy checking the machines surrounding Kate's bed and made some notes on the chart in her hand. Finishing up the notes she hooked the chart on the foot of the bed. She looked at Castle and gave him a smile. Castle looked up at the nurse.

"Shouldn't she be coming out of the coma?" He asked.

Kate had been put into a medically induced coma to help with her recovery but those medications had been stopped the day before. Yet she had shown no signs of waking up. He wanted to be here when she did finally open her eyes.

"It all depends on the patient, Mr Castle." The nurse replied. "I have seen some patients wake up almost immediately, others may take a couple of days, while others take nearly a week or longer. It just all depends."

Castle nodded his understanding.

"Well if you need anything, Mr Castle, just let us know."

"Thanks Rebecca," Said Castle suddenly remembering her name, "I will."

Castle continued to stroke Kate's hand as he gazed at her pale sleeping face. He felt so helpless. For days now he had been silently reproaching himself for not having moved fast enough to get her out of the path of the bullet. He reproached himself for not twigging soon enough to what that flash of light had meant. When it had clicked in his head and started moving to her it was too late. He felt guilty about that.

Shaking those memories from his mind for the time being Castle focused on the suggestion that Alexis had made. He looked over to the side table to where a small stack of books nestled amongst the get-well cards and stuffed toy animals and balloons. Most of them were his works. He had Alexis bring them in because he knew that she loved his books. Though she was loathed to admit it, he knew she was a big fan of his books. He had not opened any of them yet. He considered picking one of them up now and reading it to her but after several minutes staring at the books he decided against reading to her. What he chose to do was to tell her a Castle original like the ones he would create for Alexis.

A smile came to his lips as he scooted in the chair closer to Kate's bed. As he got comfortable a number of thoughts and ideas began to dance eagerly in his head. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Would you like me to tell you a story, Kate?" He said softly, waiting for a response. "I promise it'll be a good one. You're going to love it, I know you will."

"Once upon a time..." Castle paused to look at Kate, and grinned. "All good stories always start with _'once upon a time'_." he told her. His grin deepened at the thought of her rolling her eyes for saying something like that.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a fair maiden. This maiden was such a sight to behold. As beautiful as the sunrise on a brand new day, eyes as verdant as a spring meadow, with the voice of a nightingale and a smile that could bring warmth to even the coldest darkest night..."

**What do you think of the first chapter? I would dearly love to know what you think of it.**

**Con**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who have sent reviews to the first chapter, and to everyone who have made it a favourite story or put it on author alert. It is the inspiration that I need. Here is the next installment. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

..."Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a fair maiden. This maiden was such a sight to behold. As beautiful as the sunrise on a brand new day, eyes as verdant as a spring meadow, with the voice of a nightingale and a smile that could bring warmth to even the coldest, darkest night..."

Castle paused to smile at the sleeping Kate. Having a mother who was an actress had allowed him to pick up a few tricks of the trade which had come in handy with all the book readings he had done over the years. Now that he was seated before his most important audience he did not want to be found wanting. Summoning the most melodious voice in his vocal armoury Castle resumed his story.

"...This fair maiden's name was Katherine of Beckett but to some she was known as Kate, and to others as Beckett. Kate was not only beautiful she was smart, feisty and determined. While many of her contemporaries chose the life of a wife and mother, or go into vocations that were more befitting a young woman, Kate chose a career that was vastly different. She chose a career that surprised many of her friends.

You see, after finishing her schooling Kate chose to take up the sword to help and protect the people of this land called New York from evil doers who would bring misery and hardship. She joined the constabulary and became an officer of the law.

For the first few years she wore the uniform of an ordinary constable, patrolling the streets making sure the law was obeyed and bringing to justice those who would violate the law.

She was good at her job. She had to be as this career path she had chosen was a world dominated by men, who looked upon a woman amongst their ranks as a nuisance, a distraction, someone who shouldn't be there. Few women chose a career as a law enforcement officer.

It was not long before her comrades came to accept her as one of their own. They saw how dedicated she was at her job, they saw how good she was when dealing with victims and their families, they saw how good she was when questioning suspects and extracting confessions from the guilty, they saw the fire of justice that burned in her green eyes.

I am sure you may wonder why such a beautiful woman would choose such a path to follow? Especially when she had so many options from which to chose from. Well there is no mystery to that.

You see when Kate was young a tragedy was visited upon her family. One night evil doers cruelly took the life of her mother in the most heinous way. Kate and her father were devastated by this tragedy and what made it all the worse the perpetrator was never caught. Kate's father unable to reconcile the loss of the love of his life sought comfort in wine and lost himself for a while.

Kate felt her mother's loss just as deeply. Once she had been a happy and care free young woman who looked at the world with all the possibilities that it beheld. Once she was quick to laughter and the sound of her laughter was like music to all who heard it. After the loss of her beloved mother a change came over Kate. The laughter was gone from her voice, the light in her eyes was dimmed. A great sadness enveloped her. There was a deep emptiness in her heart. Yet slowly and surely around that emptiness she built a wall and faced the world as best she could.

Yet despite the emptiness and sadness, there was a fire that burned within Kate. Eventually she resolved that she would try to make sure that others would not suffer the way that she or her father had suffered. She resolved that she would bring evil doers and law breakers to justice. The other reason Kate joined the constabulary was in the hope that one day she would get the chance to investigate her mother's murder and with some good fortune perhaps find the evil doer who had taken her life and bring them to justice.

That is why the fair Kate joined the constabulary.

However it was not long before Kate's work came to the attention of the Sheriff. Sir Roy of Montgomery had spent most of his life as a law enforcement officer, some thirty years in all. He had risen up the ranks until he was appointed Sheriff. He had started out as a patrol man and because of hard work and dedication he had become an investigator until he was eventually appointed Sheriff.

Having reached the exulted position of the chief law enforcement officer of the land Sir Roy could have taken it easy, he could have let his subordinates do all the hard work and just bask in the glory of their successes. However, Sir Roy was not that kind of man, he worked harder than ever. He wanted to make the constabulary that he was head of to be the best. And he always kept an eye out for those of his constables who showed promise, real promise.

Of those select and chosen few he would take them under his wing and teach them how to be better law enforcement officers. How to be better investigators. He became their mentor and father figure. For you see as much as preventing crime was very important, just as important and perhaps even more important was solving crimes that had been committed.

One night Sir Roy ventured down to the archives in search of a document he needed for a presentation he was to make on the morrow. And there in the glow of a lamp he found Kate seated at a table reading a file she had removed from a nearby shelf.

At first Sir Roy was surprised and then angered to discover a mere patrol officer in the bowels of the archives reading a file she was not authorised to read. A patrol officer was not allowed down there without permission. He had a distinct feeling this young woman had not received such permission.

Sir Roy put on his most stern looking face, the kind of look that could send a quake of fear into the most hardened of constables or criminals.

"What are you doing down here?" He challenged.

Kate looked up from the file she was reading, startled. Her eyes widened with alarm upon seeing the Sheriff standing there and not looking well pleased. Recovering from her initial alarm Kate fixed him with a steady gaze.

"I'm reading a file sir." She said calmly, showing none of the trepidation she felt at seeing the Sheriff.

"You know you are not supposed to be down here."

"Yes sir."

"Then pray tell what file are you reading that you should not be?"

Kate could have spun the man a story that she had come down here as a dare by the comrades in her patrol, the usual tomfoolery comrades engage in with the newest member of the team. She could have told him any number of things as way of explanation for him finding her down here.

"I'm reading my mother's case file." Kate informed him, choosing to tell the truth.

"Your mother's?" Said Sir Roy unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yes sir."

Sir Roy slowly approached the table and saw the young woman a little more clearly. An icy cold chill travelled up his spine as he regarded the young woman seated at the desk. It as if he was seeing a ghost.

"All the same you should not be here." Sir Roy told her, recovering from his shock.

"There are some things in this case that do not seem to add up, sir." Kate announced.

In the next few minutes that passed Sir Roy listened to the young woman before him as she eagerly explained the discrepancies she had discovered in reading her mother's case file. Sir Roy knew the case, he had read the file on many occasions and new all of the discrepancies that were in there. What surprised Sir Roy the most was the fact she had found them so quickly. He could have shown the file to one of his more experienced investigators and they would have been hard pressed to come up with one or two discrepancies let alone a whole list, like this young woman had done.

This one is very sharp, Sir Roy thought to himself as he regarded her. He saw the glint of determination in those green eyes. In that moment he knew exactly what he had to do.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kate of Beckett."

"Well Beckett, how is it that I find you down here? How did you get in?"

"I finished my patrol and the sergeant in charge let me in, sir."

Sir Roy nodded his head slowly. He continued to regard the young woman seated at the table. He saw the look of resolve in her face and knew well enough that if he were to order her leave and not return without express permission she would disobey that order. She would find a way to sneak back.

"I suggest you put the file back from whence it came and depart from here." he said finally.

Kate wanted to refuse, she wanted to argue with the sheriff but his tone of voice told her that he would brook no argument. Reluctantly she closed the file, her fingers lightly brushing the picture of her mother attached to the cover and returned it to the shelf where she had found it. Turning to face the Sheriff she found him wearing a small smile on his face.

"On the morrow Kate of Beckett I will see you in my office." Sir Roy ordered.

The fair Kate left the archives. She wanted to run as fast as her legs could carry her but she forced herself to walk. She did not want to let the Sheriff see that he had frightened her. No, she would leave in a dignified manner she told herself. However an ever deepening feeling of trepidation dogged her as she left. She had been caught by the Sheriff himself in a place where she should not have been. She was in trouble and on the morrow she would find out how deep a trouble that was to be.

However what the fair Kate did not know as she departed with the growing fear that her career in the constabulary was all but over, was that she had not landed in trouble at all. Sir Roy had found his next protégée..."

Castle suddenly stopped when he heard a muffled cough. His eyes went to Kate thinking it had been her who had made the noise. Looking at her he saw that she had not made any sound. Sensing a presence in the room he turned around. He was surprised to find Rebecca and two other nurses hovering by the door.

"Sorry Mr Castle, we didn't mean to disturb you." Rebecca casting a quick glare at the nurse who had coughed. "But it's not often we get a famous author...and we heard you telling a story...and we...I hope you don't mind..?"

"There's not much on TV at this time of the night." Said the second nurse. "And you're our favourite author."

Castle smiled at the nurses. He did not mind audiences. In fact he liked having an audience, no he _loved_ having an audience to perform for.

"What about your patients?" He inquired.

"Don't worry, Mr Castle." Rebecca said. "We'll check on them from time to time, like we do every night."

"Which means we'll pop in an and out." Said the second nurse. "If that's okay?"

Castle nodded his head granting them permission to stay and added a smile. He could do no less after the fantastic job they had done so far looking after Kate.

Castle turned back to look at Kate, the smile never leaving his face. His thumb continued to stroke the back of her hand. He was not certain but he thought he saw the corners of Kate's lips were curved ever so slightly upwards in what looked like the begging of a smile. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him or maybe it was wishful thinking, he thought to himself. His smile deepened as he determined he would do all he could to put a smile back on her face.

"Now where was I?" Castle said as he returned to the story he was weaving. "Ah yes..."

**It goes without saying that I would love to hear what you think about this chapter.**

**Con**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Castle turned back to look at Kate, the smile never leaving his face. His thumb continued to stroke the back of her hand. He was not certain but he thought he saw the corners of Kate's lips were curved ever so slightly upwards in what looked like the begging of a smile. Maybe it was wishful thinking, he thought to himself. His smile deepened as he determined he would do all he could to put a smile back on her face.

"Now where was I?" Castle said as he returned to the story he was weaving. "Ah yes..."

...Before that fateful meeting in his office the following morning, Sir Roy had taken the opportunity to speak to the sergeant of Kate's patrol and a couple of others who had dealings with her. Sir Roy was pleased to learn that Kate was an impressive and hard working patrol officer, with an excellent arrest and conviction record. She was well respected by her colleagues and superiors. Sir Roy was more than pleased that his first impressions and judgement about this young woman had proved correct.

And so it came to pass Kate, dressed in the neatest and crispest uniform she had in her wardrobe, with her sword, sharp and polished hanging from her hip, presented herself to the Sheriff to hear what fate and Sir Roy had in store for her.

Kate had hardly slept the night before. She had tossed and turned in her bed wondering what she would do with her life if she was thrown out of the constabulary. Truth be told she had no idea what she would do. Being a constable had become her all consuming passion.

When worries and concerns became too much for her, making sleep more than ever elusive Kate reached for the tome that she kept by her bedside table. She found that reading was comforting and helped her to forget about the concerns of the world that troubled her. The book she held in her hands was one by her favourite author, one of his earlier works, entitled _Coven of Fury._

Opening the book to the marked page Kate started reading eagerly and soon lost lost herself in the world of an angry coven of witches out for blood.

When she had been in the deepest and darkest depths of despair following her mother's murder and with her father sinking deeper and deeper into the comfort of the next wine cup, unable to help himself let alone help his only daughter, Kate had found this author. She quickly fell in love with his works. The stories of murder and mystery, high adventure, of love and loss provided a solace she desperately needed. Along the way the stories that he weaved provided a shining light upon the path that she finally chose to follow.

She would be for ever grateful to the author, Richard the Minstrel.

She had read over a hundred pages by the time sleep slowly crept up and captured her.

Come the morning she had hardly eaten breakfast managing only a cup of coffee before heading out of her quarters and for the meeting that awaited her. She had slept in and would be late for the meeting if she did not hurry.

Sir Roy was seated behind his large desk that was made from teak and polished to a near mirror finished. A few trinkets and family mementos were arrayed around the desk giving it a bit of a homey feel while still reminding one and all that the man who sat behind this desk was all business. On the walls of his office were framed parchments, commendations and awards that he had received during his career in the constabulary.

For a moment he sat and regarded Kate who stood at attention before him. His hands were clasped together resting upon Kate's personnel file which he had finished reading just before Kate was shown into his imposing office. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I have heard good things about you, Beckett." Sir Roy announced.

"Thank you, sir." Kate replied.

"Tell me truly, why you chose to become a law enforcement officer?"

"I want to help and protect the people." Kate said automatically, giving the same answer she had given to the recruiting officer when she had fronted seeking to join the constabulary.

Sir Roy leaned back in his seat and smiled some more.

"You could have done the same thing if you had become a lawyer or a physician, could you not, Beckett?"

"Yes, sir."

Kate tried not to look worried as she looked at the Sheriff. This meeting was not going the way she had imagined it. She had expected the Sheriff to be angry. She had expected the Sheriff to be shouting. She had expected the Sheriff to be threatening to dismiss her from the constabulary. None of this was happening. The Sheriff seemed calm and collected, even a little amused if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

"So I ask you again Constable Beckett, why did you chose to become a law enforcement officer?"

Confused, Kate cast her eyes to the floor as she took a moment to formulate an answer that would appease the man's curiosity. Suddenly she lifted her head, holding it high and fixed Sir Roy with a steady gaze, a look that was not dissimilar to the one she had given him the night before.

"I want to catch criminals, sir." Kate said simply.

Sir Roy nodded his head, motioning Kate to continue.

"I want to stop criminals preying on innocent citizens. I want to stop criminals bringing heartbreak and misery. I want to bring lawbreakers to justice."

"Why did you not say that in the first place?"

"I just did, sir."

Sir Roy almost laughed at her impertinent retort. His smile deepened.

"I think you will do nicely, Constable Beckett."

Sir Roy leaned forward in his chair. He opened the file before him and removed the envelope that sat on top of the file. He held it out to Kate. Kate stepped forward and took the envelope. She shot the Sheriff a curious look.

"These are your new orders, Beckett." Sir Roy informed her.

And it came to pass that a very stunned Kate emerged from the Sheriff's office. She had walked in thinking that at best she may be demoted and at worst being drummed out of the constabulary. But neither of those things happened. No, what happened was that the fair Kate was being transferred out of the patrol branch and to the investigation service. Sir Roy had promoted her to the rank of investigator. She could not believe it. It was too good to be true. Yet the proof was there in her hands in the letter the Sheriff had given her.

So for the first year or so Detective Beckett as she came to be known investigated cases that involved robberies, break ins, and all manner of petty crimes that the Sheriff's investigation service were tasked with. Some times it was hard work and at other times it was tedious work but all the same to Detective Beckett it was important work. It was important work for the victims of these crimes.

The fair Kate learned how to be a good investigator at the hands of experienced investigators who passed on their years of experience to this junior investigator, and were proud to see that she took on board what they had to impart and put it to good use. She worked hard and she worked long hours.

From time to time Sir Roy the Sheriff would look in on her to see how she was fairing in her new role and was ever so pleased that she was one of the investigation service's high fliers. One and all could see that it would not be too long before the fair Kate would join the elite investigators.

And then one day the fair Kate received orders to report to the investigation service's elite branch, the Homicide squad.

Now, you would imagine as this story has unfolded thus far, that the fair Kate was all work with no room in her life for some play or concerns about her domestic life. Nothing further could be further from the truth.

With her career assured the fair Kate turned her attention to her father. With quiet determination she helped him to relinquish the control wine had on his life. It was not easy at first and heartbreaking from time to time but slowly and surely wine lost its control and her father started on the path of recovery.

The fair Kate did not have too many friends. Most of her friends from her youth had fallen by the weigh side not able to understand the pain she was enduring by the loss of her mother while some others who still remained steadfast lost contact with her as they followed different paths in their lives.

However Kate did have one true and steadfast friend. Her name was Dr Parish, Lanie to her friends. Dr Parish was a constabulary physician. They had first met when Kate was still a patrol officer. One day Kate had been brought into Dr Parish's consulting rooms bleeding from some cuts the result of her patrol trying to break up a fight that had broken up in a tavern. It did not take long for the two women to become firm and fast friends.

From time to time Kate and Lanie would hit the hot spots of town to enjoy themselves and to unwind. They talked about things in their life and shared secrets as friends are want to do. Lanie learned of Kate's mother's murder.

These two good friends were not wanting in male admirers either, I hasten to add. Dr Parish was a happy and carefree young woman who liked the attention from suitors, and was not backwards in coming forwards about indulging herself.

There was many an eager and hopeful young man who would vie for the favours of the fair Kate. Yet she was not as eager as her friend to indulge in such meaningless, yet fun dalliances Over the next year or two the fair Kate did indulge herself on occasion when the mood took her but she did break more than a few hearts.

Along the way her own heart was broken when a man she fell in love with put his own career ahead of their relationship and moved away from the land of New York to further his career. He had begged the fair Kate to come with him and for a moment or two she was tempted. In the end she chose to remain in the land of New York. For you see, the fair Kate always put her own career ahead of her happiness..."

Castle paused in his story and stifled a loud yawn, covering his mouth with his free hand.

"Sorry about that." He said, grinning at the sleeping Kate. "Not a good idea to start yawning just as we're getting to an interesting part of the story."

He glanced to the door and found that his audience had gone. He could not remember when they had silently crept out of the room but then he had not been paying attention to the audience behind him. He did feel tired and for the first time in many nights he could feel the call of sleep upon him. He did not think Kate would mind if he took a nap. Castle rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes. A quick nap would refresh him and charge his literary batteries.

"Don't worry I'll get right back to the story in a little while, I promise." Castle said sleepily.

**I would really love to know what you think about this effort.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Don't worry I'll get right back to the story in a little while, I promise." Castle said sleepily._

Castle awoke with a start as if some internal alarm had gone off. He sat up in the chair, wondering for a moment where he was. He ran his hands over his face wiping the sleep from his eyes. The sound of the beeping heart monitor quickly reminded him where he was. His eyes went to the woman sleeping in the bed. There had been no change he noticed sadly. He reached out and took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. A smile came to his face as he looked at Kate.

"Ready to hear the rest of the story, Kate?" He asked. "Of course you are, I know I am...We're coming up to the part where the ruggedly handsome hero makes his first appearance." He waggled his eyes in a suggestive way.

He paused a moment, his face turning serious as he reached for the story that was assembling in his head. Then smile returned to his face.

"...It was a fresh and crisp spring morning with the sun having just peaked above the horizon filling the land with the promise of a new day. The rider crested the top of the hill and reined in his horse. The rider leaned forward in the saddle and gazed into the distance. He had been riding for most of the night and he was feeling tired. His riding cape and clothes were coated in the dust of the road. However tired he may have been the sight of the land of New York spread out before his vision did not fail to bring a big smile to his ruggedly handsome face. His spirits rose at the sight of his home town but they soared even higher knowing that within the hour he would be home from his travels.

He had been away for a month and he should have been home a couple of days ago but for him there was always another town or village to visit, another audience to entertain, another round of adulation and applause from an appreciative audience to receive. He would have tarried a while longer but an angry missive from his publisher promising all manner of harm on his person if he did not return from his jaunt had reached him and saw him riding through most of the night to return home in time.

As the rider stared at the town in the distance the smile on his face faltered a little. He had always been a great believer in the ways of the Universe. He always respected the Universe despite her sometimes fickle ways. He would be nothing but grateful to the wondrous powers of the Universe for having set him on the path that he had taken long ago. He could not help but wonder what the Universe had in store for him.

As was his want, when questioned, he always liked to say that he had come from a long line of charlatans, con-artists and circus folk. He was not sure if that was true or not but it made for the basis of an amusing story. His mother was a well established player who tread the boards of various theatres both near and far. He could have followed in her footsteps and become an actor but for him there was always stories in his head revolving around waiting for an outlet. He chose to tell stories rather than act them out.

As a young man he had set forth into the world to spin stories for those who would hear him. He would tell stories of lords and ladies, fun and adventure, high drama and villainy, murder and mystery. Soon the audiences that would gather to listen to his story spinning began to grow and grow. He had a ready story for what ever audience that sat before him. For children he had stories of high adventure and fun. The sound of children's laughter was like music to his ears and he never tired of the sound. At times he was like a child himself, a little naughty but nice.

For the older folk there were the other stories. He would build the drama slowly and slowly smiling to himself as he heard the gasps from his audience. He found that the older audiences wanted to hear stories of high adventure and mystery, of heroes and villains, of love won and love lost. It was not long after having set out on this chosen path that fame and fortune soon came to this minstrel.

It came to pass that one day it was suggested to him that he should write down some of his stories into book form so that an even greater audience may be entertained. He liked the idea and so during one winter season when travelling the roads of the various lands was arduous the Minstrel chose to stay home and picked up the quill and began to scratch out on paper one of his more popular stories.

Having found a publisher who was willing to publish his first book a work entitled _In A Hail Of Arrows_, the Minstrel was taken aback to discover how well received the book was. The demand for it was beyond even his wild imaginings. More fame and fortune came to him as a published author. The demand for more books grew even more strident and louder. He wrote another book, and then another.

It saddened the Minstrel just a little that he could not travel as much he would have liked, spinning his tales. However writing took up more and more of his time but he never missed an opportunity to travel from town to town weaving his stories as he promoted his latest book.

It was a few years back when the Minstrel created his most famous character, the valiant knight Sir Derrick of Storm. Much to his delight, not to mention his publisher's delight, the people could not get enough of the adventures of Sir Derrick of Storm. Wherever he travelled the people would beg of him another story of the knight's adventures. His publisher wanted more books about the adventures of Sir Derrick. If it was possible, even more fame and fortune came to the Minstrel.

At this moment in time as he gazed down at the town of his birth as it slowly came awake, Richard the Minstrel was at the height of his fame and fortune. His literary powers were razor sharp, his storytelling powers were magical and the envy of his fellow minstrels.

There were other benefits that came with being a famous minstrel. There was many a lady of every station in life who vied for his favours. There were times when making an appearance he would be mobbed by these ladies in the most shameless of manner. The Minstrel found it amusing and at times would play up to it being charming and suggestive at the same time. He could shock and amuse with equal measure. It tickled him to see these ladies blush. He could have his pick of any beautiful woman who would throw themselves at him and long in the past he had partaken of such amusements.

Richard the Minstrel was not the shameless womaniser, though his reputation may have said otherwise. It was what his adoring public expected and so he played the role in public to appease them. Part shameless womaniser, part scallywag but every part storyteller.

Though the adventures of Sir Derrick of Storm had become a literary cash cow the Minstrel had grown tired of him. He did not mind telling stories of the valiant knight to eager audiences for that is what they wished to hear, they begged him to tell another story of the valiant knight yet for the Minstrel Sir Derrick had become a chore, a burden. It was not fun any more.

What once had been a delight for the Minstrel to sit down at his desk and write a new adventure for his valiant creation, it had now become tiresome. The Minstrel knew exactly what was going to happen to Sir Derrick before it happened. For the Minstrel writing had always been an exciting journey full of unexpected surprises. There were no more surprises when it came to Sir Derrick.

Before setting off on his latest travels he had finally finished the latest adventure of Sir Derrick but he had added one final twist to the tale. He had the valiant Sir Derrick of Storm killed off in the final pages. He could well imagine the look on the face of his publisher when she had read the final pages of his latest book. That was one of the reasons he found an excuse to leave town on the pretext of another tale telling tour. He did not fancy facing the Lady Gina in high dungeon. It was not a pretty sight to behold.

Having feasted on the sight of his home town Richard the Minstrel spurred his horse forward. While he was happy to be returning home and to seeing his family once more there was also a hint of sadness in those blue eyes of his. Despite all of the fame and fortune at his command Richard the Minstrel felt that there was something missing in his life. For the life of him he did not know what it was. It bothered him that he did not know. Yet he trusted the Universe would show him in time what it was.

Richard the Minstrel's home was a multi storey dwelling made of stone and brick that was surrounded by a high wall. He might have been a famous minstrel but Richard the Minstrel liked his privacy. Behind the walls of his abode was a cobble stone courtyard with a set of stables to one side and the house on the other. A modest garden with a wide lawn was at the front of the house where the minstrel like to hold modest parties for friends and acquaintances celebrating some festival or another. An even larger garden was at the back of the house. It was here where he held the most lavish of celebrations for the festival of All Hallows Eve, Christmas and by far most important of all, his birthday. Some of these soirées had become legendary.

Richard the Minstrel passed through the open gates and entered the court yard. Some of the tiredness of the long ride sloughed off him now that he was home. Dismounting from the horse, he tethered it to a hitching post. Patting its neck in silent gratitude for having returned him to the bosom of his family he turned to face the house. A beaming smile leaped to his face upon seeing the young red headed girl emerging from the house.

"Father!" Alexis exclaimed as she rushed to greet her father.

"Daughter!" Richard responded sweeping his daughter into his arms and giving her a big hug.

"Eww, you smell of horse sweat." Alexis remarked as she broke from her father's embrace.

"Don't blame me." Richard laughed. "Blame Derrick." He nodded in the direction of the tethered horse.

"Truly, Dad I still can't believe you named your famous hero after your horse." Alexis said shaking her head.

"Why ever not, darling child of mine?" Richard said trying not to sound put out. "It's a good name."

Alexis shook her head but there was a smile on her face. "If only your adoring public knew."

"Well we wont tell them will we?" Richard said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Rest easy, Dad, your secret is safe with me."

"Come darling child of mine, I will regale you with stories of my time on the road." Richard said excitedly as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"It is a school day, dad."

"Awww" The Minstrel pouted with disappointment.

"I'm sure the stories can wait until diner time?"

"Do you really have to go to school today? I could send a message to the principal to say you have come down with some horrible disease?"

Alexis looked up at her father and gave him a pointed look.

"I have not seen you in over a month." Richard whined.

"And so our meeting after school will be all the more joyous, dad." Alexis said. "Would you prefer I fail school and be forced to travel the highways and byways of this land with you or tread the boards like Grams?"

That remark sobered the Minstrel. "You make a very good point, Alexis. We must strive to have at least one intellectual in the family if for nothing else than to balance it against the long line of hucksters, charlatans, con-artists..."

"And circus folk." Alexis said finishing the sentence with practised ease.

Richard looked down at his daughter and smiled. He drew her into another hug and kissed the top of her head before releasing her.

"I shall detain you no longer from your schooling." He announced as he released her.

"Your publisher visited here yesterday, dad."

"What did that harpy want?"

"She left you a note."

"Filled with the usual dark imprecations I shouldn't imagine."

"Pretty much." Alexis grinned.

"That's what one gets when you have a publisher who is also your ex-wife." Richard sighed.

He would have to go and pay her a visit, Richard thought to himself but not before he had a hot soaking bath and rested from the the long journey.

"Grams is still asleep, so don't make too much noise." Alexis informed him.

"Another wild party with her theatre friends?" Richard ventured.

"Not as wild as you would think."

"Does my wine cellar need replenishing?"

"It is all ready taken care of dad."

"Thank you Daughter."

"My pleasure Father."

Richard the Minstrel watched with swelling pride in his heart as he watched his daughter heading off to school. He might now spend more and more time at home writing novels rather than travelling and spinning tales but the main reason he stayed home was the young girl now heading off to school. He was both father and mother to her. There were times when he wondered who was the child and who was the parent in this relationship. Truth be told he was not sure..."

Castle paused in his story and reached for the glass of water on the side table. He took a big sip of water, not realising how dry his throat had become as he was telling the story. He glanced in the direction of the door and was surprised to see that there was a small crowd hovering in the doorway. Rebecca and the two other nurses from before were standing there along with a couple of orderlies and one or two others.

"Don't mind us, Mr Castle." Rebecca said, offering an apologetic smile.

Castle smiled at the gathered audience and nodded his head. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's a little after two, Mr Castle."

Castle finished the water and returned the empty glass back to the table. He turned his attention back to Kate. The smile on his face deepened as he gazed at her sleeping face.

"We're coming up to another interesting part to the story." he said. "Yes, I know you want to know what it is but I'm not going to spoil it for you. Just be a little patient."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_We're coming up to another interesting part to the story." he said. "Yes, I know you want to know what it is but I'm not going to spoil it for you. Just be a little patient." _

"...Several years have passed since we last told of the fair Kate and we now find her ensconced at her desk in the room of the Homicide Squad. It may come as no surprise to learn that she has become one of the squad's high fliers with a clearance rate second to none. There are even some whispers that say she may be destined for the top rung of the ladder.

Even though the fair Kate is still a little on the youngish side age wise, it should also come as no surprise to find that she now leads a team of two investigators. Sir Roy the Sheriff could do no less to reward her for improving the clearance rate. The fair Kate was turning out to be even better than he expected.

Her partners are Javier Esposito, a short but well built young man with dark brooding looks and Kevin Ryan an affable man with a ready smile and sharp wit. Both men are loyal yeomen and it goes without saying that as investigators they are no slouches. The three together make a formidable team of fighters of crime.

Esposito had once been a soldier but soon tired of war. Still wanting to serve the public on his return to the land of New York he decided to join the constabulary. Ryan came from a long line of officers of the law and it was only a matter of time before he joined the family business.

On this day in which our story finds them, our formidable team of crime fighters were doing paperwork. They had closed a case the day before and were finishing up the paperwork related to the case. As any member of the constabulary will tell you whether they are a uniformed member or one of the elite investigators, the world of the constabulary revolves around endless paperwork. It is the bane of their existence but a necessary evil. There are reports to be copied, witness statements to be rechecked and copied, statements by the charged to be checked and then copied, sketches of the crime scene to be collated and then an entire case file created for the prosecution service who will then study it and present the case at the trial.

Our terrific trio had been doing paperwork all day long with only short breaks to get refreshments or have some luncheon. As the fair Kate was doing her paperwork she was silently hoping another murder call would come through that would see her and her two partners racing out the squad room leaving the paperwork for another day. Not that she wished that some one should die, no, far from it. The fair Kate wanted a distraction, she needed a distraction from what appeared to be endless paperwork.

As the afternoon turned to evening, the lamps around the squad room were lit by an orderly providing illumination for the investigators to continue their labours. In an hour or so Kate could call it a day to her own labours. She was at least grateful for the fact that she soon would be heading home.

"Beckett." Esposito called from his desk. "What are you doing at the end of shift?"

Kate looked up from her work.

"Ryan and I are going to go to the Sword and Shield for a couple of tankards, you interested?"

The Sword and Shield was a local tavern whose clientèle comprised mainly of constabulary officers. It was to the Sword and Shield that Kate and her team would repair at the successful completion of a case to celebrate and to unwind.

The fair Kate found the offer tempting, very tempting and she did give it some thought. After a moment's thought she smiled wanly and shook her head slowly. Kate wanted nothing more than to return home to soak in her rather large iron tub and pick up a book to read.

"You don't know what you're missing." Esposito said.

"I have a fair idea." Kate replied. "Watching you chat up some tavern floozy is not what I would call my idea of fun."

"Not fair." Esposito exclaimed.

"But true." Ryan said with a chuckle.

The outraged Esposito turned to his partner and gave him a withering glare. This only made Ryan chuckle even louder. The stout hearted Esposito had an eye for the ladies and never failed to chance his arm when the opportunity presented itself. Kate also chuckled at Esposito's glare before she returned to her work.

It was in that moment that the Universe in her own fickle way chose to intervene in the lives of our terrific transgression terminating trio. And in particular in the life of the fair Kate. Little did she know that her life would be upended in a way she would never have imagined. She continued working blissfully unaware affixing her signature at the bottom of a report she had just completed, closed the file depositing it in a rapidly filling tray and then reaching for another file from another tray.

A dispatcher came bounding into the squad room huffing and puffing from the climb up the stairs to reach the room. He paused a moment to catch his breath and espied Kate seated at her desk. He marched over and came to a stop before Kate's desk. Kate looked up from her work and saw the man holding out a folded piece of paper. She took the paper and opened it. She looked up at the man and gave him a nod of thanks. The man, his task completed returned the nod and departed from the squad room. Kate looked at the note again.

"Esposito, your tavern floozy will have to wait." Kate announced as she rose to her feet. "Let us away, we have a body."

Both Esposito and Ryan were not well pleased to have a new case land at their feet when they were just an hour away from finishing for the day, and dreaming of how the first tankard of ale would taste as it travelled down their throats. It did not happen all the time but it did happen on occasion. They did not voice their displeasure for it would have not met with a sympathetic ear from their team leader. Simply they got to their feet, grabbed their weapons and notepads then quickly ran to catch up with Detective Beckett who was all ready half way down the stairs.

The fair Detective Beckett was the first of the trio to arrive at the scene of the crime. She dismounted from her trusty stead and handed the reins to the uniformed officer who had stepped up to her. She gave the man a nod of thanks, remembering well her time in uniform and having to do these chores and barely getting a grunt out of the investigator who had charge of the crime scene and treated the uniforms as mere vassals there but to do their bidding. For her show of gratitude she was rewarded with a smile from the uniformed officer.

Esposito and Ryan trotted up finally and looking a little miffed at having been beaten by the fair Kate in the race to the crime scene yet again. Ryan was passing fair as a rider but Esposito had been a foot soldier when he had been in the army, horses were for the use of officers and troopers of the cavalry to his way of thinking. He never felt comfortable on a horse. He never felt comfortable hurtling at what he considered break neck speed aboard a four legged vehicle. But when challenged to a race as he had been on this night by their leader, the redoubtable Detective Esposito was up for the challenge. Yet again he lost the challenge as did Ryan. They would owe their leader a tankard of ale the next time they were in the Sword and Shield.

Both Ryan and Esposito carefully dismounted and approached their leader hiding the fact they had lost another race to her. They did not mention the lost bet nor did the fair Kate. There was a time and place for that, and now was not that time.

Kate turned her attention to the building where the crime had been committed.

The building was a multi storey apartment building located in the better part of town. It was of recent construction made of sandstone. The were balconies on each floor overlooking the street and some of the inhabitants had ventured to their balcony to find out what was causing the ruckus on the street below. The entrance to the building was was wide and welcoming with statues of lions guarding the entrance. A number of uniformed officers were standing around the entrance, chatting amongst themselves whilst waiting for tasks to be handed to them. Other officers were holding back the gathering crowd on the street who had come to witness the goings on of the constabulary.

Kate lowered her gaze and took in the surrounding scene and in particular the people gathered. Most if not all had curious looks upon their faces. Detective Beckett was studying these faces looking for any tell tale sign of the murderer. She had apprehended more than one murderer who had instead of fleeing the scene of his nefarious deed had remained to witness the police go about their work. It was a trick she had learned from Sir Roy who had imparted that morsel of knowledge one night at the Sword and Shield.

"The body is on the third floor." Esposito informed her after having spoken to one of the uniforms.

Kate nodded her head as she swept the crowd one final time. If the perpetrator was amongst the gathered crowd she had not spotted him. Turning to the entrance she marched towards it.

The fair Detective Beckett entered the lavishly furnished apartment. There were a number of people in the room, a couple of constables, a police sketch artist was hurriedly sketching the body, a couple of orderlies from the Constabulary Physician were silently and hurriedly gathering physical evidence.

Kate's eyes took in the tableau on the large table in the centre of the room. The body of a young woman lay on it. She was naked but red rose petals blanketed her nakedness and two large sun flowers covered her eyes. Kate bent closer to the body studying it.

"Who art thou?" She said.

"Thou is Alison of Tisdale." Esposito informed her reading from the hastily scribbled notes in his notebook. "Aged twenty-four a graduate student at the local university, part of the social science program."

"Nice place for a social scientist." Kate remarked as she straightened up but continued to gaze down at the body.

"Father's money." Ryan added.

Kate nodded her head slowly but her eyes continued to gaze at the body. There was something familiar at what she beheld. For the life of her she could not put her finger on it. All she knew it would come to her soon enough.

"There was no signs of a struggle." Kate announced. "He knew her."

It was that moment that the constabulary physician Dr Parish made her entrance. She had been in an adjoining room. She came to stand beside her friend the fair Detective Beckett.

"Even bought her flowers." Dr Parish remarked. "Who says romance is dead?"

"I do." Kate whispered. "Every Saturday night."

The petite Dr Parish slid a glance in her friend's direction, a neatly plucked eyebrow raised.

"A little makeup and some lipstick would not go astray." She said also in a whisper.

The fair Kate gave her friend a glare.

Dr Parish shrugged off the glare. "I'm just saying."

Kate did not want to venture into that territory with her friend what with everyone else in the room as an audience. Instead she nodded to the body.

"What else did he give her?"

Dr Parish produced a pair of tweezers from her coat pocket and removed some of the rose petals from the woman's torso to reveal a pair of crossbow quarrels embedded in the young woman's chest with only a the fletching showing.

"Two shots in the chest." Dr Parish announced. "They're small, so my guess is they were fired by a hand held crossbow."

Kate nodded her head and moved slowly around the table until she came to a halt at the head of the table. Looking up at her two partners.

"Does this not look familiar to anyone?"

"No." Esposito said. "But then I don't have a bent for the strange or unusual ones. Give me an Arty killed Gwenny over Lance so I can get my collar and go home."

"Ah my dear Javier the strange or unusual ones require more. They reveal more." Kate intoned. She pointed to the body. "behold how he left her...covered modestly."

"So, what about it?" Ryan said, trying not to look confused. He was much like his partner Esposito. He too was _'an Arty killed Gwenny over Lance' _kind of investigator.

"So, despite all of the effort, all of the preparation, you shall not find any evidence of abuse, sexual or otherwise." Kate said warming to her subject.

"Really, you got all that from this?" Esposito waved at the body.

"This and I have seen this before." The fair Kate said. It was in that moment she realised where she had seen this tableau before.

"You have seen this before? Where?" Ryan asked.

"Roses on her body..." Kate said looking from Ryan to Esposito. "...sunflowers on her eyes?"

Kate was stunned by the blank looks on the faces of her two partners. She could no help but roll her eyes at them.

"Truly am I cursed to be partnered with a pair of illiterate buffoons?" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

After her outburst the fair Kate reined in her emotions quickly and then proceeded to enlighten them about where she had seen this murder scene before. It had been in a book entitled _Blossoms for Your Crypt._ A book, as it happens, that was by her favourite author. This piece of news though it did enlighten the two male investigators it failed to impress them greatly.

It took an hour or so before our trio of investigators finally departed from the scene of the crime. They had gathered as much evidence they could from the apartment and questioned all the neighbours on the floor. They had leads to follow and a murderer to catch.

Once down on the street in front of the upmarket apartment building the fair Kate ordered her two male partners to return to the squad room and start chasing down the leads and to dig into the life of the deceased.

"And what are you going to do?" Esposito demanded.

The uniformed officer who had been looking after Kate's stead brought it forward without being bidden and handed the reins to her. She nodded her thanks to the man and quickly climbed into the saddle.

"I'm going to see a man about a book." The fair Kate announced.

Wheeling her trusty stead around she dug her heels into the animal's flanks and galloped off..."

Castle paused in his story and let out a yawn. He could feel the call of sleep growing stronger. He released his hold on Kate's hand and rubbed his face. He looked at Kate and found there had been no change. Once more he willed her to open her eyes. That's all he wanted. Just to open her eyes for a moment that was all he wanted for now.

He was suddenly startled by the appearance of a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his field of vision. Looking up he saw Lanie Parish standing beside him. He accepted the proffered cup and took a big sip of the coffee.

"Lanie what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've got an early start today so I thought I'd come in and see how are girl is doing."

"No change, I'm afraid."

"There will be." Lanie said firmly.

Castle nodded his head more in hope than anything else.

"Castle, you need to get some sleep." Lanie told him.

"Not yet." Castle replied turning back to Kate.

"Castle you look like s..."

"Sleep deprived?"

"I was going to say something stronger but sleep deprived will do."

"I will sleep when Kate returns to us."

Lanie placed her hand on Castle's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. He turned to look up at the petite medical examiner.

"It's some story you've been telling." Lanie said.

"You've been listening?"

"I came halfway through."

Lanie released his shoulder and moved to where the spare chair was. She brought it over and sat next to Castle.

"Quite an audience you've collected, Castle." Lanie nodded in the direction of the door.

Castle turned to look at the people standing around the door to the room. Rebecca was standing there and he gave her a tired looking smile. Rebecca waved back. He took another big sip of coffee. The much needed hit of caffeine had revived him. He took Kate's hand once again, and once again his thumb slowly and lovingly stroked the back of her hand.

"Well Kate we're about to come to the part of the story where it's start to get exciting." Castle said speaking to Kate. "The fair maid meets the ruggedly handsome minstrel."

**Well dear reader your thoughts, opinions and criticisms would be most welcome by this storyteller.**

**Kindest regards**

**Con**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Well Kate we're about to come to the part of the story where it's start to get exciting." Castle said speaking to Kate. "The fair maid meets the ruggedly handsome minstrel."_

"...The launch of the latest and final instalment of the adventures of Sir Derrick Of Storm was a great social event. The Guild of Minstrels had allowed their hall to be the venue for the book launch and anyone who was anyone made sure to be there. Lords and Ladies other high born as well many others from other stations in life were there, as were city officials. The free food and drink was just an added incentive to ensure a large turn out. There was talk that even his lordship the mayor himself would make an appearance.

Richard the Minstrel made his appearance upon the carpet of red that had been rolled down to the street from the Great Hall on the arms of the two favourite women in his life, his beloved daughter and his mother, the Lady Martha. In the carriage ride the Minstrel had a pout on his face like a petulant child as he had not been allowed by these two women to wear the costume he had wanted to wear. He thought it would be a most splendid and humorous idea to arrive at the gathering dressed as Pierrot the clown.

The two red headed women convinced him in no uncertain terms the foolishness of such a fanciful idea. He was forced to wear more sober attire. They assured him that he would still look handsome as he always did. What they did not voice was they would not have been caught dead to be seen with him wearing the white face paint and white costume of that famous clown. The pout on the Minstrel's face vanished the moment the carriage pulled up to the entrance of the Great Hall.

With his two favourite women on either side of him Richard the Minstrel put on his his happy face to the world and acknowledged the applause and greetings from the assembled people in front of the Great Hall. He smiled and waved to the people and paused to give his autograph to some of the people. Eventually the Minstrel made his way into the Hall.

The Minstrel was suitably impressed at the effort his publisher the Lady Gina and her minions at Black Rook had gone to have the requisite number of his latest tome available here at the book launch. In the lobby to the Great Hall there was a large table groaning under the weight of numerous copies of the Minstrel's latest book. It pleased him that a number of people were purchasing the book.

Without further ado Richard the Minstrel, his daughter and mother swept into the Great Hall to more applause and adulation from those gathered.

The lady Gina made a small speech of welcome to all those gathered this evening for the event. Then she introduced the Minstrel. Richard the Minstrel bounded onto the stage to rousing cheering and rapturous applause. For the next hour and maybe more he held his audience spellbound one moment and in fits of laughter the next as he spun tales of his most famous creation, Sir Derrick of Storm. The Minstrel favoured his audience with only small excerpts from his latest book but mere morsels to whet the appetite, that and the fact that he wanted them to buy his new book. There was no way he was going to spoil it for everyone by revealing the twist at the end of the book.

Richard the Minstrel would have stayed on stage for even longer regaling his appreciative audience with more tales of Sir Derrick but the Lady Gina had other ideas and she managed to entice him off the stage where he spent another hour and maybe more signing books for his adoring fans. To look upon the smiling face of Richard the Minstrel you would have thought that he was in his element. And in a way he was. The Minstrel enjoyed meeting his adoring public it was one way to show his appreciation for purchasing his books.

Then there was the meet and great with some of the more important personages who had been invited to this soiree. He had a witty remark for each and everyone he met, and for the ladies there was a saucy remark at the ready that did not fail to bring on some blushing.

Despite the success of the book launch the Lady Gina was not happy. She had managed to drag the Minstrel from his adoring fans and guests. Tonight was as good a night as any to continue the tirade she had given the Minstrel yesterday when he had paid her a visit after his return from his travels.

"Truly, Rick what lack-witted simpleton kills off his bestselling main character?" The Lady Gina fumed. Both the Lady Gina and the Minstrel were making their way to the back of the Hall where a bar had been set up supplying free wine to anyone thirsty enough.

"That would be me." Richard said, grinning mischievously. If the Lady Gina was going to give him a piece of her mind, he would have some fun at her expense.

The Minstrel paused to sign an offered book by a young damsel. He gave the young woman a quick smile and hurried to catch up with his publisher.

"And who not only kills him off but does it in the most gruesome manner?"

"Me again." Richard's grin deepened.

Richard smiled at a passing serving wench pilfering a tasty morsel of food from the tray she carried. He gave her a mischievous wink as he popped the food into his mouth.

"Decapitation, really Rick?"

"I was aiming for something really messy." There was a gleeful tone in the Minstrel's voice.

"You couldn't have him lose an arm or a leg?"

The Lady Gina had reached a quiet area of the Hall where they could be alone. Richard finished signing another book for a young woman, gave her a friendly smile and then walked over where the Lady Gina was standing. The fixed smile upon her face had faded and was replaced with as stern looking visage. It was a look that the Minstrel was all too familiar with. In the last few months of their marriage this was the look that greeted him most of the time it was as if she had forgotten how to smile.

"You couldn't have had him retire to a monastery!"

The Minstrel grinned at his publisher and erstwhile wife.

"Your displeasure is predicated upon the belief that Sir Derrick was the Golden Goose."

"Well, wasn't he?" Lady Gina retorted.

"I wrote a dozen or more bestselling books before Sir Derrick came along. I'll have you know that Sir Derrick is not the Golden Goose here, I am." The Minstrel said proudly. "There is more where Sir Derrick came from I assure you."

Lady Gina looked at the Minstrel with a doubtful look.

"You are late all ready with the latest outline for your next book."

"You can't rush genius, you know."

"You were late in submitting this book and instead of writing an outline of your next book you head off on a month long jaunt around the provinces."

"What can I say, my dear. I have adoring fans both near and far. I simply could not let them down."

"And now you're late with the outline of the your next book." Lady Gina said ignoring the Minstrel's last remark.

"You will get it all in good time." Richard said.

The Lady Gina raised a questioning eyebrow in the direction of the Minstrel.

"Know this well Minstrel that if I do not have a ten page outline of your next project on my desk in two week's time, there will be serious repercussions." Lady Gina warned.

"Will that include some form of spanking?" Richard enquired, hopefully.

Lady Gina glared at the Minstrel, sighed heavily and then stormed off.

Richard the Minstrel smiled to himself as he watched the Lady Gina march away in a huff. He always liked to indulge in a bit of sport with his former wife and publisher, especially when she was angry with him. It amused him to see how far he could push her to get a rise out of her. He had succeeded far better than he thought he would. Knowing the Lady Gina as he did the Minstrel had no doubt that he would pay for it somewhere down the track but for now he would revel in this small victory.

From the tray of a passing serving wench Richard the Minstrel picked up a cup of wine and then made his way into the throng of people to continue with the meet and greet.

The Minstrel spotted a the red headed woman standing by herself surveying the people within the hall. He approached the woman with a smile on his face.

"How is Diana the Huntress fairing this fine evening?" Richard enquired.

The Lady Martha, star of playhouses both near and far, large and small, and mother of Richard the Minstrel turned around gracing her son with a beaming smile.

"Richard dear, a wonderful soiree you have here." Lady Martha said.

The Minstrel leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you mother." Richard said. "I had nothing to do with it. The kudos should all go to the Lady Gina."

"It appears she has outdone herself this time."

"Indeed."

The Lady Martha continued to cast her gaze over the gathered crowd with a smile on her face. Her sharp eyes were assessing a couple of likely prospects. Richard glanced at his mother with an amused grin on his face. It was always the same when he invited her to these soirées.

"Hoping to get lucky, tonight?" He ventured.

"So many opportunities." The Lady Martha mused aloud, her smile broadening.

Richard the Minstrel almost burst into laughter when his mother spotted someone.

"Don't wait up for me, dear."

"Fine mother." Richard replied as he watched the lady Martha glide in the direction of a handsome looking grey haired gentleman that caught her eye.

"As long as I don't have to call him father!"

Richard the Minstrel placed his half finished cup of wine on the tray of a passing serving wench and went in search of the other favourite woman in his life. He had not seen her since he had gotten on stage.

The Minstrel found his daughter sitting at the corner of the bar with a number of books spread out before her which she was studying. He could not help but smile at the sight of his beautiful daughter who was more intent with the books in front of her rather than the sights and sounds of the book party going on around her.

He approached the bar and signalled to the man behind the bar for two cups of wine, one of which he placed before his daughter.

"Father you do know I am only 15 years old?" Alexis said pushing away the cup of wine that Richard had placed before her, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Indeed Daughter but you have an aged soul." Richard replied pushing the cup toward her.

"Aged soul or not, I'm far too young to drink wine." Alexis said looking up and pushing the cup back towards her father. Richard took a sip from his cup.

"You should be having some fun rather having your nose buried in texts of learning."

"I have an exam on the morrow and need to study."

"You know when I was your age..." Richard paused suddenly. "Gadzooks I can't tell you that tale."

"Who says 'gadzooks' anymore?"

"I'm trying to revive it."

"A lost cause, I'm afraid to say."

"Not if I can help it." Richard grinned.

"Good luck with that, dad."

Richard took another sip of his wine. He moved closer to his daughter.

"Darling daughter of mine, life should be an adventure. Do you know why I brought on the demise of the valiant Sir Derrick?" Richard enquired of his daughter, as he took a sip from his wine cup.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." Alexis said, realising rapidly that she would not be returning her studies any time soon.

"There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene."

"Are you not supposed to know what is going to happen every moment of every scene, dad? After all you are the author of the stories?" Alexis pointed out.

"The point I'm labouring to make, darling daughter of mine is that Sir Derrick became predictable.

It's just like these gatherings. They have become predictable. '_I'm your biggest fan'_ or _'Where do you get your ideas_...?'"

"Or the still popular, _Will you sign my bosom?"_

"That one I don't so mind that much." Richard grinned and took another sip of his wine.

"Well I do."

Richard set his wine cup down on the counter and looked at his daughter. "Just the once, I would like some one to come up and say something new." He sighed.

"Richard the Minstrel?"

Richard the Minstrel picked up a quill from the counter, affixed a smile to his face and turned around to face the person who had spoken.

"Where would you like it?"

"Detective Kate Beckett New York Constabulary. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

"Gadzooks! Now that's new." Alexis said as she leaned over his shoulder and took back the quill.

It was not often that the famous Richard the Minstrel was at a loss for words. It was not all that often that he forgot how to breathe. If he had been pressed he would not have been able to recall the last time it had happened. In this moment in time, in the great hall of the Guild of Minstrels, truly the famous Richard the Minstrel had forgotten how to breathe.

His eyes flitted from the shield held up in front of his to the woman who was holding it. Those eyes that held his gaze had him captivated in an instant. Green and full of intelligence with a promise of mischief and an underlying layer of sadness. He found himself lost in them.

In that moment for Richard the Minstrel there was no Great Hall of the Guild of Minstrels, there was no crowd, there was no book launch soiree. It was just Richard the Minstrel and this beautiful young woman of the constabulary..."

Castle felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped his story and looked up to see that Lanie had gotten to her feet.

"Damn you Writer Man, just when you get to the good part I have to leave." Lanie said, smiling gently at him. He gave her an apologetic smile in return. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and then turned to look at her friend in the bed.

"I swear if I didn't know better I'd say our girl is enjoying your story." Lanie remarked.

Castle looked at Kate and was pleased to see that her lips were curved upwards a little more than previously. His heart lifted at the sight of her small smile. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Keep it up Writer Man." Lanie said as she released him. "I'll come by later after work."

Castle nodded his head.

"But if there is any change you let me know, okay?" Lanie warned with admonishing finger.

Castle smiled and nodded his head at the medical examiner. When Lanie had gone he rose to his feet to stretch his legs a little. He rubbed at his eyes. Sleep continued to threaten.

"Can I get you another coffee, Mr Castle?" Rebecca inquired. She hovered by the door alone. The other staff had things to do, Castle thought to himself.

"That would be nice, thank you." He said.

He paced back and forth in the room getting the stiffness out of his muscles. He felt a little tired. A part of him told him that he needed to rest but the rest of him would not do that, could not do that. He would plug on for how ever long it would take. On hearing Rebecca return he stopped and turned to her. He accepted the big steaming mug from the nurse with a grateful nod of his head.

"Straight from the nurses' station, Mr Castle."

Castle took a sip of the coffee it was hot but not scolding. It was of good quality he discovered. He nodded his thanks to the nurse. Rebecca moved over to the bed and picked up the chart and moved over to the machines and began to jot things down on the chart. When she was finished she returned the chart to the end of the bed. She looked at Castle.

"My shift ends soon and I wanted to thank you for letting us listen in to your story, Mr Castle." Rebecca said.

"That's quite all right, Rebecca."

"It's a great story."

"That's kind of you to say."

When Rebecca departed from the room Castle took another sip of the coffee. He set the cup on the side table and then sat down in his chair. He got himself comfortable or as comfortable as he could get in one these hospital chairs. Once more took Kate's hand in his.

"Now where was I..? Ah yes, we find our minstrel taken from the party and is now ensconced in the constabulary's interrogation room..."

**Your thoughts on this latest effort would be gratefully appreciated.**

**Kindest regards**

**Con**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Now where was I..? Ah yes, we find our minstrel taken from the party and is now ensconced in the constabulary's interrogation room..."_

"...Richard the Minstrel was no stranger to an interrogation room of a police house. Some of his more youthful indiscretions had seen him on the receiving end of a questioning or a severe talking to from members of the constabulary. It would have been all right if his indiscretions were consigned to his long past youth but there were some indiscretions that had occurred in recent times which had attracted the attention of the constabulary.

The room he now found himself in was a little better than some of the ones he had been in. It looked far more cleaner, even though the walls were in need of a fresh coat of paint. He was pleased to note there were no thumbscrews or other implements of confession extraction to be found anywhere, not like some interrogation rooms he could mention that he had discovered along his travels.

The delightful Detective Beckett had deposited him in this room some time ago and had left him to sit and wait. He did not know long he had been waiting but at a guess he would have said a long time. He was seated at the table facing the only door into the room. His hands were folded together on the table and he was trying not to fidget.

Before departing from the Great Hall in the company of the the delightful constabulary detective he had made sure that his daughter made her way safely home. He had entrusted that task to his mother and despite her intentions this evening he knew her well enough to know that she would make sure his daughter got home safe and sound. The Lady Martha did not bother to question him about why he was leaving the soiree. She had espied the detective hovering close by and immediately thought that her son had found company for the rest of the evening.

Thinking of his daughter brought a smile to the Minstrel's face. If he had accomplished anything this night he had made a convert in his daughter to his campaign to bring the word _'gadzooks' _back into every day vocabulary.

Richard the Minstrel would have been most amused to learn that the fair Kate was at her desk not all that far away from the interrogation room. She was desperately trying to keep her face all business like as she slowly reviewed the file that had come up from the Archives. The file she was perusing belonged to none other than Richard the Minstrel.

The fair Kate was still finding it hard to believe that she had finally met the famous minstrel. Well, that is not exactly true as the Minstrel and the detective's paths had crossed once before. It had been some time ago when a new book of his had come out. The fair Kate had purchased a copy of his latest offering and then had waited in line for and hour and maybe more to have the book signed by the author himself. She doubted if the Minstrel would remember that meeting. She certainly was not going to mention it.

The fair Detective Kate Beckett had arrived at the Great Hall of The Guild Of Minstrels trying ever so hard not to appear like the numerous devotees of the Minstrel's works who were standing at the barriers, many of which were young women but the majority were older, shouting and screaming as the invited guests paraded along the red carpet and into the Great Hall.

She could have easily have joined those devotees at the barricades doing the very same thing, shouting and screaming. For unbeknownst to many in her circle, the fair Kate was a total aficionado of Richard the Minstrel and his works. That she did not was a credit to herself and her abilities to rein in her excitement. She reminded herself that she was there on official constabulary business. On the outside the fair Detective Beckett was as all business but her stomach was twisting in all manner of knots as the realisation struck her that she was about to meet her favourite author.

As she approached the front entrance a pair of liveried doormen, prettied up gate guardians tasked with ensuring that only the invited guests gained entrance into the Great Hall moved to together to block her entrance. Producing her shield she held it in their faces for them to see who see was.

"Police business." She crisply informed them and punctuated her words with a stern look that left the doormen in no uncertain terms what would happen if they did not move aside. The two doormen could not separate fast enough to allow her entrance into the fabled Great Hall of the Guild of Minstrels.

The fair Detective Beckett was almost bedazzled at the sights and sounds that greeted her. The Great Hall had been decorated in a multitude of bright coloured ribbons and bunting. In between the colonnades were large portraits of the Guilds most famous members who were looking down upon the gathered throng. Wandering troubadours strumming lutes serenaded guests with verses of their songs before moving off to find others guests to sing to. Jugglers moved amongst the guests while keeping three or four coloured balls revolving around in the air. Upon the raised stage where Richard the Minstrel had held court sometime ago there now was a quartet of troubadours providing background music. Serving wenches moved about offering cups of wine or bites of food to the guests. The fair Detective Beckett recognised a number of well known faces amongst the gathered people.

It took the fair Detective Beckett a little while to find Richard the Minstrel. He was by the bar talking to a girl with red hair which she took to be the Minstrel's daughter. As Kate approached she could not help but think that the pictures of this famous Minstrel did not do him justice.

The fair Kate suddenly closed the Minstrel's file. Her mind had been wondering back to the Great Hall of the Guild of Minstrels. Even though she had been reminiscing she had read enough of the file before her to be more than a little astounded at what the file contained.

Rising to her feet she picked up the Minstrel's file and those of her latest case. She tried to quell the fluttering in her the pit of her stomach as she approached the door to the interrogation room. The fair Kate had to remind herself once again to school her face, the man seated in the interrogation room was here because of his connection to the murder of the young woman.

Opening the door the fair Kate breezed into the room looking for all the world that she owned the room. Richard the Minstrel looked up at her with a small grin on his face. The fair Kate could have easily gazed upon his ruggedly handsome face for ever and a day but she did not. Instead she opened the first file.

"Richard the Minstrel you have an astounding record for a most famous Minstrel and author." Kate remarked, glancing at the open file. "Disorderly conduct, drunk in a public place...resisting arrest..."

"Alas what can I say?" Richard the Minstrel replied with a boyish grin affixed to his face. "Boys will be boys."

Kate sat herself down on the other side of the desk. She glanced at the file again.

"It says here that you stole a police horse."

"Borrowed, my dear detective, borrowed not stole." The Minstrel corrected.

"And you were naked at the time?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The Minstrel shrugged his shoulders. "I do to recall that it was spring."

The fair Kate closed the Minstrel's file and looked at the man.

"Each and every time the charges were dropped."

The Minstrel smiled at the delightful young woman sitting on the other side of the table. "What can I say, his Lordship the Mayor is a great devotee of my work." The grin on the Minstrel's face suddenly turned mischievous as he leaned forward. "If it appeases you, I'd be delighted to let you spank me."

The Minstrel saw the detective's eyes narrow as she stared at him. He could tell well that his offer had not gone down too well with her. This time she leaned towards him her eyes glaring.

"Minstrel, this naughty boy affectation you have going may impress ladies, princesses and their mothers. Me? I work for a living. So that make you one of two things in my world. Either you are the gentleman who makes my life easier or the gentleman who makes my life more difficult." Kate paused a moment to let her words sink in. "I speak truly when I tell you that you do not want to be the gentleman who makes my life more difficult."

Richard the Minstrel was surprised by the vehemence in the detective's voice but at the same time he rather liked it. Those green eyes blazing briefly with anger had him entranced. A look of pure innocence appeared upon his face as he mouthed the word _okay._

Having made her point the fair Detective Beckett opened the second file she had brought in with her and slid a picture across to the Minstrel. He picked up the sketch and studied, a smile slowly came to his face.

"Alison Tisdale daughter of property developer Lord Jonathan of Tisdale." Kate informed him.

"She's comely."

"She's dead."

That piece of news had Richard the Minstrel looking up from the picture to the detective for a moment and then back to the picture. He kept his face neutral but inside he felt a sadness come over him as he wondered why anyone would want to extinguish the life of this young woman.

"Did you ever meet her?"

The fair Detective Beckett's question made the Minstrel put aside his thoughts and look at the detective.

"A book signing, charity ball perhaps, a storytelling performance?"

"It is indeed possible." Richard the Minstrel conceded as he set the picture down on the table and looked at the detective. A mischievous grin leaped to his lips as he added. "Alas she is not in my little black folio if that is what you are inquiring."

The fair Detective Beckett reached into the file and produced another picture which she slid over to the Minstrel.

"What about this gentleman?"

The minstrel looked down at the picture of a man in his late forties with rapidly receding hair and dressed in the black of a courtroom advocate.

"Marvin Fisk, a small claims lawyer." Kate informed him.

"My dear detective you will find that most of my claims are inclined to be on the large side." Richard the Minstrel remarked with a grin.

That remark earned the Minstrel a roll of the fair detective's green eyes. Once more his body simply forgot how to breathe for a moment or two. He wondered how could a simple roll of the eyes could captivate him so? He never felt that way with his former wives. Whenever they rolled their eyes at him it was always the harbinger of another round of verbal fisticuffs with him ending up on the losing side.

"So what has this got to do with me?" He inquired of the fair Detective Beckett.

"Fisk was found murdered in his office a couple of weeks ago."

"A disgruntled client, perhaps?" The Minstrel ventured.

"It was a theory we looked at the time." The fair Kate replied. "However I didn't put it together until we saw the Tisdale crime scene tonight."

The detective slid a picture of the Tisdale crime scene across the the Minstrel. She watched him as he picked up the picture and studied it.

"_Blossoms For Your Crypt_." Richard the Minstrel muttered.

"And this is how we found Fisk." Kate slid another picture across to the Minstrel. "Straight out of _Coven Of Fury_."

Richard the Minstrel held the pictures of the two crime scenes in his hands as he looked from one picture to the other. A smile came to his face.

"It appears that I have a devotee." He said.

"Indeed a most unbalanced one." Kate agreed eagerly.

"I don't believe you are unbalanced."

"What...?" The fair Detective Beckett faltered.

"_Coven Of Fury_? Angry witches out for blood?" The Minstrel chuckled. "Only my extreme devotees read that particular tome."

The fair Detective Beckett stared wide eyed at the Minstrel stunned at his perception. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. She silently cursed the Minstrel for doing this to her. Desperately she tried to recover her composure.

"Do any of these extreme devotees write you letters, Minstrel? Disturbing letters?"

"Oh my dear detective, you'll find all of my devotees' letters are disturbing. An occupational hazard I'm afraid to say." He said with a smile.

The fair Kate came to the sudden realisation, if she did not know better, the Minstrel was flirting with her. She reined in the smile that threatened to break across her lips. She forced herself to concentrate on the matter in hand.

"We find in cases such as these that the killer attempts..."

"...to contact the object of his obsession." Richard the Minstrel said finishing her sentence. "I am versed well in the methodologies of the psychopathic. It's an occupational hazard." The Minstrel paused a moment and smiled at Kate. "And do you know you have the most exquisite eyes?"

He was indeed trying to flirt with her, Kate thought to herself. Her heart did a sudden backflip at his question. Heat rose to her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat. Here she was in the interrogation room with the famous Richard the Minstrel, her favourite storyteller and the man was flirting with her. For a brief moment she considered shedding the veneer of the tough investigator and revert to the devotee of his works that she was.

However a glance down to the table and to the pictures of the two murdered people reminded the fair Kate the real reason she was in the interrogation room with Richard the Minstrel. Her devotee moment passed as quickly as it had arisen. The veneer of the tough investigator was firmly in place.

"I gather you would have no objection if we went through your mail, Minstrel?"

"Be my guest, indulge yourself."

The fair Detective Beckett gathered up the pictures from the table and returned them to the file. She slowly rose from her chair.

"Excuse me my dear detective, would it be possible at all if I could obtain copies of those pictures?" The Minstrel ventured.

"Copies?" A look of disbelief crossed the fair detective's face.

"I have this regular card game at the Guild, the more famous minstrels, you know, the Lords Patterson...Connelly...Cannell. You would have little idea how jealous those picture would make them. Would turn them green with envy." The Minstrel explained.

"Jealous?"

"That I have a copycat." The Minstrel could not contain his sudden excitement. "In my world that is the red badge of honour."

The fair Kate was incredulous. She could not believe what she was hearing. She leaned on the table and glared down at the Minstrel, her green eyes flashing.

"People are dead, Minstrel."

Richard the Minstrel nodded his head in understanding as he produced his most innocent look.

"You would have noted in my request, my dear detective I was not asking for the bodies, just the pictures."

The fair Detective Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. A thin smile appeared on her face as she struggled to contain her sudden anger.

"I do believe we are at an end here, Minstrel."

With that the fair Detective Beckett turned and marched out of the interrogation room.

Richard the Minstrel watched her departure with an easy smile upon his face. He could not help but notice the intoxicating sway to her hips as she walked. He had been well impressed with this young woman. She was not like many of the young beautiful women it had been his pleasure to meet. This one did not fall for his charms easily, though he did catch out her once or twice. No this one was different, vastly different. Behind that beautiful face was a mind as sharp as any swordsman's blade. This young woman would keep any man on his toes. This Detective Beckett both intrigued and fascinated the Minstrel. In that moment as he dwelled in his thoughts. He wondered if their paths would ever cross again..."

Castle used his free hand to his rub his tired eyes. He studied Kate's face and a smile came to his face when he saw that there was indeed a small smile on her face. Perhaps this story he was telling was reaching her. He released her hand and reached for the cup of coffee sitting on the side table. The coffee was now cold and he drained it in one gulp. On hearing a noise behind him Castle turned around.

Jim Beckett was leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed over his chest. A small smile was on his face as he looked at Castle.

"Mr...Jim." Castle said surprised at finding his partner's father standing there.

"I didn't want to disturb you while you were telling your story." Jim Beckett replied.

Jim eased himself off the wall and came over to sit down beside Castle. His smile grew.

"How...how long have you been listening?"

"A while."

Jim looked to his daughter and his smile deepened a little more. He could see the small smile on his daughter's sleeping face.

"You're quite the storyteller, Rick." Jim said. "Even when she's unconscious you can still make Katie smile."

Castle did not know what to say to that so chose the safest course and just nodded his head. He watched as Jim reached over and took hold of his daughter's hand and stroked it gently.

"How's Katie doing?"

Castle told Jim what he knew and what he had observed since the last time Jim had been in the room. Jim nodded his head in understanding.

"You know Katie never did go into great details about how you two met." Jim said breaking the silence that had descended between the two men.

"It was not the most auspicious of meetings." Castle replied. "I was a bit of an ass."

"And yet here you are still, three years later."

"Yeah, funny how things turn out."

"Before she met you, Katie never smiled." Jim told him. He turned and looked at Castle. "You should see how her face lights up when she talks about you. I can't thank you enough for making my Katie smile again."

Castle smiled and nodded his head.

"Would you mind if I listened some more to your story?" Jim asked.

"I love having an audience, Jim."

Castle started reaching for Kate's hand and then hesitated.

"May I?" Castle asked.

Jim released his daughter's hand. Castle took it once more and again stroked the back of her hand.

"Well Kate." Castle said as he resumed his story. His voice grew stronger as the tiredness washed away. "We now come to the part of the story where the fair Detective Kate Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel are paired together to become the formidable crime fighting duo."

**Your thoughts are always welcome**

**Con**


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies for the tardiness in posting this chapter. Here it is finally, please enjoy.**

Chapter 8

"_Well Kate." Castle said as he resumed his story. His voice grew stronger as the tiredness washed away. "We now come to the part of the story where the fair Detective Kate Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel are paired together to become the formidable crime fighting duo." _

"_..._Richard the Minstrel found upon returning home sleep was elusive. As he lay in his bed he thought about the two murders and why would someone would use scenes from his books, and if he was being truthful, from his lesser works at that to emulate. It made no sense to the Minstrel.

There was a story to be found in there somewhere he was sure of that.

But it was not just the murders that occupied his thoughts. There was something else, someone else who held court at the forefront of his thoughts. A certain constabulary investigator with the most captivating emerald eyes he had ever beheld.

It was around about that time of the morning when the cockerels shook off their sleep and climbed upon their perches and chorused loud and clear to herald the approach of a new day, that Richard the Minstrel knew what he had to do. With a decision made and his mind set at ease he drifted off to sleep. If one was to look upon the sleeping Minstrel they would have espied a big smile painted across his face and doubtless be curious as to who put the smile there.

The fair Kate returned to the squad room early the following morning leading several uniformed constables. She was carrying a large box that contained countless numbers of letters. The uniformed constables behind her were also carrying boxes full of letters. A couple of the more burly officers were carrying two boxes.

"Is that all of the Minstrel's correspondence?" Detective Ryan inquired, an incredulous look upon his face as he saw the number of boxes that had been brought in.

"What can I say, his devotees are enamoured of him..." The fair Kate said. She passed the box she was carrying to Ryan. "...almost as much as he is enamoured of himself."

Ryan let out a chuckle at the fair Kate's remark. To his unasked question Kate pointed in the direction of the briefing room. Ryan nodded his head and headed for the briefing room motioning to the uniformed constables to follow him.

"Esposito, what about Fisk and Tisdale?" The fair Kate inquired. "Have you found any connection?"

Esposito looked up from the file on his desk to look at his boss.

"Apart from your boy over there...nothing." Esposito reported.

Esposito nodded across the squad room. The fair Kate swung around and looked in the direction of the Sheriff's office. She was astonished to espy Richard the Minstrel talking to Sir Roy as they stood in the doorway of the Sheriff's office.

"What's he doing here?"

"Perhaps he likes you?" Esposito suggested mischievously.

That remark earned Detective Esposito one of the fair Kate's glares but that made the man grin even more.

"Detective Beckett." Sir Roy called out.

The fair Kate strode across the squad room to where the two men were standing. She could not help but notice the smile on the Minstrel's face at her approach. For a moment she wanted to return the smile but it did not come. All manner of thoughts and questions went through her mind but they were soon answered by the Sheriff.

"The Minstrel has graciously offered his services to assist in the investigation." Sir Roy announced.

"Really?" Was all the fair Kate could say in reply as she looked at the Minstrel.

"It is the least I could do for the city that I love." The Minstrel intoned smoothly, a big grin upon his face.

"And considering the nature of the crime scenes, I believe it is a good idea." Sir Roy said.

The fair Kate looked from the grinning Minstrel to the Sheriff, a frown growing on her face.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?"

"No."

With that Sir Roy returned to the confines of his office leaving the ever smiling Minstrel with the fair detective. The fair detective stood there incredulous. She could not believe that the Sheriff thought it a good idea to have this Minstrel, this civilian, helping out on an official murder inquiry

"I am all yours to command my lady." Richard the Minstrel said, bowing his head.

"I'm not your lady." Kate retorted, trying to contain her rising anger.

"Would you like to be?" The Minstrel's eyebrows danced up and down in a mischievous wiggle.

The fair Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head which made the Minstrel smile all the more and made her frown all the more.

And so Richard the Minstrel found himself in the briefing room. The boxes of correspondence had been unpacked and were now stacked in unstable piles up and down the length of the long table. Seated directly opposite him was the fair Detective Beckett.

The Minstrel was giving the missives from his devotees only a cursory look. He knew well what their writing contained, having read some of them before. There were declarations of undying love for his work, there were declarations of undying love for the Minstrel himself, there were declarations from some of the more bolder women of what they would like to do to him if they ever got the opportunity to be alone with him, some of which were so graphic that nothing was left to the imagination. There were offers to bear his children, there were offers to be his obedient slaves, ready to do his bidding.

Richard the Minstrel had grown bored having to go through these letters. He barely gave then a second look. No, his interest was now focused upon the fair Detective sitting opposite him. From time to time he would sneak a glance in her direction, just to watch her as she read a letter that she held in her hand. It amused and fascinated the Minstrel to see her brow furrow as she read something that caught her attention. When the fair Detective Beckett felt his eyes upon her she would look over only for the Minstrel to cast his eyes back to the letter he held in his hand.

This had been going on for a little while. At first the fair Kate tried to ignore his surreptitious glances but soon she began to get annoyed at the constant looks. It felt like she was being observed for reasons that she could not fathom. She found it more than a little uncomfortable to be stared at the way the Minstrel was doing. Catching him sneaking a glance once again she had enough.

"What?" Kate demanded.

"Tis nothing." Richard the Minstrel replied with a small smile upon his features. "I am amused at the way your brow furrows when you're thinking. I find it passing adorable."

"May I ask you a question, Minstrel?"

"Ask away, my dear detective."

"What brings you here, Minstrel?" The fair Kate asked trying not to let her annoyance show. "You care not about the victims, so you are not here for justice. You care not that someone is using your books as a template for the murders, so you are not here because you are outraged. So what is it Minstrel? What has brought you here, is it simply to annoy me?"

Richard the Minstrel looked over to the fair detective. There was one word on the tip of his tongue. Here was here for one reason and one reason only, and she was sitting opposite him. He could not tell her that. He could see that she was upset enough as it was. There was no call to antagonise her further. He paused a moment as if he was giving thought to the questions she had posed.

"I am here for the story." Richard the Minstrel announced finally.

"The story?"

"Indeed. Why those people? Why those murders?"

"Sometimes there is no story, Minstrel. Sometimes the miscreant is just a psychopath." Said the fair Detective Beckett.

"There is always a story." The Minstrel insisted. "I'm a Minstrel and I should know."

The fair Detective Beckett shrugged.

"There is always a story, my dear detective." The Minstrel said, warming to his subject. "A chain of events that makes everything understandable, everything making sense. Take you for example..."

The fair Kate raised an eyebrow in the direction of the man sitting on the other side of the table.

"A fair and comely wench like you..." the Minstrel stopped suddenly at the flash of anger in her eyes. He drew a breath and then corrected himself, offering an apologetic smile. "A fair and comely maid such as yourself should not be working for the constabulary. But yet here you are. Why?"

"I don't know, you're the Minstrel here, why don't you spin us a tale?"

"You're accent bespeaks of having been born and raised in the Manhattan municipality. That bespeaks that you had some privilege, your family had some money, enough for a comfortable living. You had options I should imagine, better options, _more_ socially acceptable options yet here we find you, a member of the constabulary. This tells me that tragedy visited you."

The Minstrel paused a moment as he regarded the deathly still detective seated across from him and then continued his observation.

"You are hurt but not that hurt, so it was not inflicted upon your person...someone you knew...someone close to you...someone you loved. And in all probability you would have been able to live with the tragedy yet for the fact that the person responsible for that tragedy was never caught. And that, my dear Detective Beckett is why we find you here."

Richard the Minstrel stopped suddenly when she saw the look on the fair Kate's face. She tried not to reveal anything, too stunned to say anything but her eyes gave her thoughts away, and the sudden flush to her cheeks. He had struck very close to home. He knew he had said too much. He had stepped over the mark. He felt mortified.

"A cute carnival trick, Minstrel." The fair Kate said after some moments. "But don't think you know me." The fair detective turned her attention back to the letter in her hand trying not to look at the Minstrel.

"The point I'm labouring to make, my dear detective is that there is always a story. One just has to look for it." Richard the Minstrel said soberly and quietly. He picked up a letter from a pile and glanced over it, not able to look at the young woman on the other side of the table.

The fair Detective Beckett put down the letter in her hand in a pile of discarded letters. His observation had unsettled her more than she would be willing to confess. Quickly she picked up a letter from another pile and unfolded it. She found a child-like drawing of the murder scene in Alison Tisdale's apartment. The Minstrel's observation was quickly forgotten as she showed him the letter.

"I do believe I just found it." Kate announced. She showed him the picture.

A dispatch orderly walked over to the fair Kate's desk and handed over a folded piece of paper. She read the note and looked up. It had been some hours that had passed since the discovery of the letter.

"The boffins in the lab have managed to find a set of finger prints on the letter." The fair Kate announced.

"Tis good news." Richard the Minstrel said with some excitement. "What is the varlet's name?"

"That may take a little time." the fair Kate informed him. "There is a backlog down there."

Richard the Minstrel frowned at that piece of news. However a moment later an idea leaped into his head. He beamed as he pulled out a note book from a pocket and immediately began to scribble furiously.

"A backlog in our boffin laboratory inspire you to write a story, Minstrel?" Kate inquired, a little amused.

"A story, no. Inspired me, yes." Replied the Minstrel as he finished his scribbling. He tore off the page and folded the paper. Looking up he caught the attention of a dispatch orderly. The young man thus summoned approached the Minstrel.

"Make haste with this missive to City Hall, and place it in the hands of his Lordship the Mayor himself." The Minstrel ordered. "The Lady Denise is his Lordship's fierce gatekeeper but inform her the dispatch is from me and she will allow you to pass into the inner sanctum. Await his Lordship's response and return anon."

The young dispatch orderly took the folded piece of paper, nodded his head and departed from the squad room as if there were wings upon his feet.

The fair Kate watched the dispatch orderly disappear from view and then slowly turned her attention to the Minstrel. From the look upon her face Richard the Minstrel knew in an instant he had displeased her in some way. For the life of him he had no idea what he had done wrong but he got the distinct impression he was about to be enlightened.

"What did you just do, Minstrel?"

"I merely asked if his Lordship the Mayor could expedite the processing of the finger print we found on the letter." Richard the Minstrel explained.

The fair Detective Beckett leaned back in her chair still looking not well pleased.

"There are other people here who have been waiting on results from the boffins." She informed him as she waved her hand taking in the squad room. "You simply can not usurp the queue."

"Why ever not?" The Minstrel asked.

"There are procedures and protocols to be followed."

"I do believe someone feels threatened." The Minstrel said with a grin.

"I am not threatened." The fair Kate shot back trying not to sound defensive.

"No, I understand you are upset that I have instant access to his Lordship the Mayor and you don't."

"As I said there are procedures and protocols."

"Indeed." The grin on the Minstrel's face deepened. "And you always come to a complete stop at an intersection, and never fiddle with your taxes?"

Richard the Minstrel was graced with another one of her adorable eye rolls and it emboldened him.

"Tell me something my dear detective, do you ever have any fun? You know, let your hair down? Have drinking contests with your colleagues at the local tavern? Drop your top...you know a little Constabulary Gone Wild...?"

"You are aware Minstrel, that I have a weapon?" The fair Kate said tersely.

Richard the Minstrel had no reply to that remark. The confident smile on his face faded as he looked at the fair detective. He did not think that she would use a weapon on him right in the middle of the squad room but the look on her fair face gave him pause to consider the possibility.

Detective Ryan approached the fair Detective Beckett and passed over to her a note that a dispatch orderly had given him. Detective Beckett read the note and frowned deeply.

"We have another body." She announced simply.

The Minstrel leaped to his feet with an excited look upon his face that only a child at Christmas unwrapping their presents could have. He quickly followed Detective Ryan who was heading out of the squad room.

"I can't believe the man has instant access to his Lordship the Mayor." Detective Esposito said.

"You want him, he's yours." The fair Detective Beckett replied sourly as she got to her feet.

"A control zealot like you with something you can not control?" Esposito laughed. "Tis going to be more fun than Orientation Week at the local university."

The fair Detective Kate Beckett glared at the man as they made their way out of the squad room..."

Castle heard the soft chuckling from the man sitting beside him. He turn and saw Jim smiling at him.

"_Control zealot_." Jim chuckled again. "I like that. I'd like to use that one on her one of these days."

"Feel free." Castle said and smiled.

A nurse that Castle did not recognise entered the room and approached the bed.

"Good morning gentlemen."

"Morning." Castle and Jim chorused.

"The doctor will be here soon on his morning rounds." the nurse announced.

Castle made no move to leave.

"Perhaps this might be a good time to go and stretch our legs a bit?" Jim suggested.

A hesitant look crossed Castle's face. He did not want to leave his partner's side.

"Come on son, I'll buy you a coffee." Jim added. "Katie's going to be fine. She's not going anywhere."

Despite his great reluctance to leave Kate's side Castle did not offer any resistance when Jim rose from his seat put his hand on Castle's arm and slowly lifted him up. Jim guided the writer out of the room and into the corridor of the ward. There was a little more bustle now as the night shift was handing over to the morning shift. Charts needed to be checked, updates on patients reported.

The two men found themselves in the visitors' lounge. There was no one there as it was still too early in the morning for visiting hours to begin. Castle slumped onto a couch and watched as Jim Beckett walked over to the table where the coffee pot sat on the warmer. It was half empty and hadn't been refilled and was barely warm but there was enough for two cups. Jim brought them back and handed one to Castle.

"When was the last time you got some sleep, Rick?" Jim inquired with some concern.

"I got some shut eye a little while ago."

Jim sat down beside Castle and continued to regard the writer.

"No, I mean some real sleep?"

"You're beginning to sound like my mother." Castle said looking at Jim.

"She's just a concerned parent, just like I am."

Castle nodded his head.

"Not since..." Castle didn't finish the sentence. He looked away. As he cradled the cup of coffee in both hands he tried to banished the images of _that_ day from his thoughts.

"You need to get some sleep, son."

"I'll sleep after Kate wakes up."

"I don't think Katie will appreciate it when she finally wakes to find you collapsed in a heap from exhaustion and lack of sleep."

"I'll sleep after Kate wakes." Castle repeated.

Jim Beckett smiled to himself as he brought his cup to his mouth and took a big sip of the coffee. He was used to stubborn. Having a daughter who could be as stubborn as a mule at times made him able to handle the stubbornness from the man sitting beside him. He was not put out by Castle's response. Jim chose not to push the matter.

Castle took a sip of his coffee and then started to rise from the couch. Jim placed a restraining hand on the writer's arm.

"Let the doctors do what they have to do and then we can go back in." Jim said.

The older man knew what was going through Castle's mind. He had not gotten much sleep either since his daughter had been brought into hospital.

"I...I...don't want to be away from her for too long." Castle said sitting back down on the couch.

"I know son. Just finish your coffee first."

Castle nodded his head and then took another sip of his coffee.

"Rick, if you don't me saying so, but you're quite the storyteller." Jim said.

Castle offered the older man a tired smile of thanks.

"I never did understand when Katie started reading your books...why she would read them." Jim paused a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I found it a little strange that she would read these murder mysteries of yours, after what had happened...but she loved reading your books. I don't know maybe she found some solace in them, I don't know. Whenever a new book of yours came out she would be one of the first to buy it."

Castle grinned. He knew that Kate was a closet fan of his. He had seen his books there on her bookshelves when he had visited her apartment and he noted with amused interest that they were all hardback first editions. He knew full well that she would never admit that she was a total fan but he liked to tease her about it from time to time just to get a reaction from her.

"You know she couldn't stop talking about the dedication in that first Nikki Heat novel? You should have seen the smile on her face."

Castle smiled as he remembered the Nikki Heat book launch. "It was the truth."

Jim smiled and nodded his head. He noticed that Castle had finished his coffee. Jim did the same.

"I guess we might as well head back." He said.

Castle just about leaped out of the couch. The older man had to moved quickly to catch up with the author. As they approached Kate's room the doctor emerged from it.

"Doctor Chan, how's Kate doing?" Castle asked as he reached the doctor.

"Mr Castle, Mr Beckett." Dr Chan said. "Detective Beckett is doing well. Her vitals are good, she is healing slowly but surely."

"Why hasn't she woken yet?" Castle asked, trying hard not to let his concern show.

"She will, all in good time Mr Castle. You just have to be patient."

"Thank you Doctor." Jim said.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her, now if you'll excuse me but I have other patients to see."

Castle and Jim entered Kate's room and resumed their seats to keep their vigil. The first thing Jim noticed when he sat down was the small smile he had observed on his daughter's face earlier had gone. He was certain that it was not his imagination, it had not been wishful thinking on his part. No, his Katie had been smiling when Castle had been telling his story. The second thing he noticed was that the tired almost haunted look on the Castle's face had faded and was replaced with a gentle, loving smile as he looked at Kate. It made Jim smile.

"Son, why don't you continue the story." Jim said quietly. "I'm sure we'd both like to hear what happens next." Jim nodded his head his toward his daughter.

The smile on Castle's face grew. He took Kate's hand and stroked it.

"Well Kate we now come to another interesting part of our story...I know, I know you want to know what it is we will get to it all in good time. I can't believe how impatient you are." Castle said with a chuckle.

**Your your thoughts and opinons are like coin of the realm to this minstrel. **

**Con.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_Well Kate we now come to another interesting part of our story...I know, I know you want to know what it is we will get to it all in good time. I can't believe how impatient you are." Castle said with a chuckle._

"_..._Richard the Minstrel was most impressed with the riding skills of his constabulary companion as they rode along the road. Yet he was even more impressed at the silent challenge she had thrown out to him. They had been riding alongside each other for a while before she cast a meaningful glance in his direction and then urged her mount faster, daring him to keep up. Before he knew it the fair Detective Beckett had put several lengths on him and was stretching further away.

The Minstrel was ever always up for any challenge and this one from the fair Detective Beckett was no different. Truth be told he welcomed it, he relished it. He watched her disappearing ahead. With a cocky smile on his face, he dug his booted heels into Derrick's flanks. Instantly his mount responded to the command and he surged forward, eating up the distance between himself and the fair Kate.

In next to no time Richard the Minstrel was drawing alongside the redoubtable detective. She looked over in astonishment. The Minstrel wiggled his eyebrows at the fair Detective Beckett earning a dark look from her. They rode together, their mounts thundering along the road scattering pedestrians every which way in order to get out of the way. One or two of the more irate sent colourful curses at the riders which the fair Detective and the Minstrel either did not hear or chose to ignore.

The steadfast Detective's Ryan and Esposito now found themselves not only having to keep up with their boss, the fair Detective Beckett but also the ruggedly handsome Minstrel. They could only shake their heads while trying not to fall behind too far.

All too soon the four detectives and the Minstrel arrived at the scene of the crime. As was usual it was the fair Detective Beckett who was the first to arrive. Richard the Minstrel being the gentleman allowed her the dignity of her position to arrive first. He rode up moments later. The fair Detective was standing and waiting for him.

"You ride well, my dear detective." Richard the Minstrel said as he dismounted. "It did not escape my attention that you did not stop at any intersection in your haste to arrive at this place."

The fair Detective Beckett arched an eyebrow in the Minstrel's direction but wisely did not rise to the bait the man had dangled in front of her. She turned away from him and took in the surrounds. Before her was a large garden that fronted a multi storey apartment building. The flower beds were well tended with the plants flowering in spectacular colours, the lawn was well manicured and gave off the aroma of recently having been cut. The main pathway from the street broke into three separate paths, one which led directly to the front door of the building while the other two snaked to the left and to the right of the building.

All ready present were a contingent of uniformed constabulary going about the business that the uniformed officers did at scenes of crime.

At about this time Detectives Ryan and Esposito finally arrived. They dismounted and approached their boss. The fair Detective Beckett cast a glance over her shoulder at the new arrivals.

"You took your time." She said.

"Traffic accident." Detective Esposito said simply as if that was all the excuse that was needed.

"A fruit cart overturned." Detective Ryan added. "Terrible mess, apples and oranges everywhere."

"Yeah, a real fruit salad." Esposito said.

"Seems a pair of reckless riders barrelled through an intersection with out giving way."

The Minstrel observed the banter between the two male detectives in silent amusement. The fair Detective Beckett looked from one detective to the other without saying a word. She turned to face the approaching uniformed sergeant.

"The body was found in the bathing pool, Detective." The sergeant announced. He motioned the newly arrived detectives and their accompanying Minstrel to follow him. All five people took the left handed path.

The path led all the way to the back of the apartment building and opened up on a wide expanse of lawn to the left and a large bathing pool to the right. At the far end beyond the pool was a wide paved area where tables and chairs had been set out for the occupants of the building to relax and enjoy the fresh air. There were a couple of people standing there with a pair of uniformed constables.

Richard the Minstrel saw the body floating in the middle of the pool. It was a young woman who was dressed in a yellow ball gown. A long bladed knife protruded from the middle of her back.

The fair Detective Beckett came to stand at the edge of the bathing pool. The Minstrel stood beside her.

"_Death of A Promenade Consort."_ the Minstrel said in a low voice. The fair Detective Beckett glanced at the Minstrel and then looked at the body as it floated in the water. The Minstrel was right, this looked like it had come the pages of his book _Death Of A Promenade Consort._

"The gardener found the body about an hour ago." The sergeant reported. He consulted his notebook. "Her name is Kendra Pitney, she lives in the building."

The fair Kate nodded her head.

"Let us remove her from the water." She announced. "Ryan, Esposito commence the interviews."

All three men nodded their heads and quickly went to do the fair Detective's bidding. Then the fair Kate turned to look at the Minstrel.

"Minstrel you stay here and observe." She commanded. "And do not touch anything."

The fair Detective Beckett did not wait to hear the Minstrel's response. She turned away and made her way over to the other side of the bathing pool to where the gardener who had found the body was being interviewed by Detective Esposito. He watched silently as a man jumped into the bathing pool and slowly drew the body of the young woman to the edge. Another man stood at the edge and together they pulled and pushed the body out of the water. A third man assisted the second man to lay the body upon a blanket that had been spread out to receive it.

Richard the Minstrel had watched the constabulary physician examining the body and making notes on the clip board she held. As much as he wanted to obey the fair Detective there was something more powerful that was compelling him to disobey and leave the spot where he hand been standing and observing. Curiosity.

He slowly approached the physician and the body she was examining. The Minstrel crouched down and studied the body carefully. Dr Lanie Parish looked up and saw the crouching Minstrel.

"May I be of assistance?" Dr Parish asked politely but her displeasure at his intrusion evident upon her petite face.

"Greetings Doctor, I'm Richard the Minstrel. I'm consulting." The Minstrel explained with a smile upon his face.

"Richard the Minstrel, the author?" The good doctor's face widened in surprise having found herself in the presence of a literary luminary.

"Indeed, on my better days."

The good doctor smiled and extended her hand which the Minstrel shook.

"Doctor Lanie Parish, constabulary physician."

"A great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Doctor Parish."

"I love your books, you have quite the talent with the details of death."

"That is most kind of you to say, my good doctor." The Minstrel said with a bow of his head.

The fair Detective Beckett was making notes in her note pad of the interview with the gardener when she looked in the direction where the physician was examining the body of the girl. Her eyes widen in surprise at espying the Minstrel crouched beside the body talking to the physician. The look of surprise quickly transformed itself into a look of annoyance as she excused herself and quickly made her way over.

"Did I not tell you to remain over there, Minstrel?" The fair Detective Beckett said, frowning at the Minstrel.

"I was bereft of company." The Minstrel replied.

The fair Detective shot the Minstrel a glare before turning her attention to her friend the physician.

"Have you a cause of death, doctor?"

"Not until the full examination." Doctor Parish said. "What I can tell you is that this was not a stabbing."

A puzzled look appeared on the fair Kate's face.

"Unless I am mistaken but is there not a knife sticking out of her back?"

"Lack of blood around the wound suggests that she was dead before it was inserted." Richard the Minstrel interjected, his gaze focused upon the body. "No foam around the mouth, so we know she did not drown."

"Truly you are good." Doctor Parish said, sounding impressed.

For her words of praise the Minstrel graced the good doctor with an appreciative smile. He cast his gaze to the body again and did not see the exchange between the two women. The fair Detective glared at her friend for encouraging the man. The good doctor merely grinned back.

"Truly, she was killed first and then posed. Just like the others." He said.

"I know. May I have a word with you Minstrel?"

The fair Kate walked a little away from the doctor and the body. Richard the Minstrel rose from his crouch and joined her.

"Something amiss, my dear Detective?" The Minstrel said.

"Do I need to remind you that this is a homicide investigation and not a day out at the fair ground?"

"It has not escaped my attention what kind of inquiry we are conducting." The Minstrel replied. Suddenly his face lit up. "Gadzooks! That is an idea, a fair ground of the macabre!"

"Nobody says gadzooks any more, Minstrel."

"I'm trying to return it to everyday vocabulary."

The fair Kate rolled her eyes. Suddenly she realised that she had been side tracked by this exchange. Remembering why she had called him aside she rolled her eyes again. She shook her head at the man standing before and frowned at his grin.

"When I issue you with an order I expect you to obey it." She said tersely.

"Then you do not know me very well." He shot back. "You do know that in my book the dress was blue?"

"Do not change the subject Minstrel." The fair Kate snapped. The man was becoming more and more exasperating.

"Did Tisdale and Fisk know each other." The Minstrel pressed.

"As to any connection, we have yet to find any."

"What about motive?"

"He's a serial killer, Minstrel. He doesn't need a motive." The fair Detective Beckett was desperately trying to control her rising anger.

It was at that moment a thoroughly out of breath dispatch orderly came bounding up to the fair Detective Beckett. She was grateful for the interruption. She snatched the proffered missive from the orderly. Remembering her manners she thanked the orderly before dismissing him. She may have been angry at the Minstrel but there was no call to take it out on someone else.

She opened the note and read it. Some of her anger ebbed away upon reading the note.

"They have managed to match the finger prints to a name." The Fair Kate announced. "Kyle Cabot. He lives all the way over in the Brooklyn municipality."

"There you have it my dear detective, my little request to his Lordship the Mayor has borne fruit." Richard the Minstrel said, trying not to gloat.

The fair Kate looked at the Minstrel but bit back the sharp retort that was on the tip of her tongue. It would not have been lady-like had she allowed the words to pass her lips. She turned from the Minstrel and called Detectives Ryan and Esposito to her side where she informed them of the new development to their case.

The fair Detective Beckett may not have been all that eager to thank him for his intervention by using the auspices of his Lordship the Mayor but the Minstrel did note that the two men were not beyond showing their thanks, even if it was silent nods.

"Let us away." The fair Kate announced.

The three detectives and their accompanying Minstrel departed from the scene of the latest crime as swiftly as they had arrived.

It took an hour and maybe more for the fair Detective Beckett and her companions to reach their destination. And on this ride the fair detective did not ride furiously nor did she challenge Richard the Minstrel to another race. Not that the Minstrel did not try. There was a moment during the ride when he decided to issue a challenge.

"Come on, my dear Detective, last one to the destination is a putrescent egg." The Minstrel called out as he readied to spur his horse into a fast gallop.

"You have forgotten one minor thing, Minstrel." The fair Kate replied.

"And what would that be, my dear detective?"

"I know our destination and you do not."

"A minor detail." The Minstrel scoffed.

"Would not want to have you ending up lost in the wilds of Brooklyn, Minstrel."

"You are no fun at all, my dear detective." Richard the Minstrel grumbled.

The fair Kate allowed a small smile of victory to grace her lips.

Along the way our quartet of crime fighters, well our trio of crime fighters and consulting Minstel, did collect a squad of six uniformed constables to assist in the apprehension of the suspect. The troop of riders arrived at the abode where Kyle Cabot resided.

Richard the Minstrel dismounted from Derrick and gave pause to inspect the dwelling that he beheld. Decrepit did not even begin to describe the single storey building. There were tiles missing from the roof and many of the wooden planks were coming away from the their frames. The windows had countless panes of broken glass and the front door was ready to come off its hinges. Doubtless the place should have been condemned and torn down long ago and despite the appearance the dwelling did not look out of place amongst all the others in the street. Truly this was a part of the city that Richard the Minstrel loved that he would not be seen in unless he was accompanied by a legion of armed companions, as was the case at this moment in time.

"Minstrel, stay here with the horses." The fair Detective Beckett said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Scout's honour." Richard the Minstrel replied.

The Minstrel watched from his vantage point on the street as the fair Detective Beckett drew her hand held double shot crossbow, motioned to all the officers to follow her and she raced up to the front door. Moments later the constabulary flanked either side of the front door. A moment after that the fair detective banged her fist upon the door.

The Minstrel watched with barely suppressed amusement as the door upon which the fair Detective Beckett banged upon, creaked loudly as it came off its hinges and then slowly fell inwards to land on the floor with a crash.

"Kyle Cabot, New York Constabulary." The fair detective called out through the now open door way, once she had recovered from the surprise of the door falling in.

When no response came, the fair detective gave a curt nod of her head and bounded through the open doorway. Detectives Ryan and Esposito were right on her heels with the uniformed constables pouring in behind them.

Richard the Minstrel bounced on the balls of his feet as he stared at the house. He could hear the constabulary moving and rummaging through the house. He could not help but feel left out on the excitement going on inside the house. Making sure that the horses were tethered the Minstrel sauntered into the house. He made sure to keep clear as the police went about their business.

If the outside of the dwelling was enough to curl one's lip in distaste the inside of the house was more so as the Minstrel discovered upon entering the house. He resisted the urge to put a handkerchief across his nose to ward off the stench that assailed his nostrils but soon enough the stench was forgotten as he espied the colourful childish drawings from his books. There were pictures of Alison of Tisdale pinned to the walls.

The Minstrel heard the fair detective being called to inspect a room that Ryan had discovered. He followed quietly. His eyes widened in surprise upon discovering a veritable shrine to himself. On the walls was a collage of pictures of the Minstrel and childish drawings. By one wall was a bookcase crammed with the Minstrel's books and only his books.

"Truly this is a disturbing scene." Richard the Minstrel muttered aloud.

Upon hearing his voice the fair Kate turned on her heels. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the Minstrel.

"I was never a scout." The Minstrel explained to her unasked question.

The fair Detective Beckett opened her mouth to admonish the Minstrel for once again having failed to obey her orders but it was in that moment that Detective Esposito chose to call out to her. Flashing another glare of her emerald eyes at the misbehaving Minstrel she strode over to the main room of the house where she found Esposito holding up a white blouse that was bloodied and had a pair of holes in it.

"That would be Alison's blouse I shouldn't imagine." The fair Kate remarked.

"Tis not all I found." Esposito informed her. He picked up a hand held double shot cross bow by the handle using his thumb and forefinger so that the fair detective could see it.

The fair detective made to walk over to where Esposito had found the incriminating evidence but a loud banging emanating from a cupboard close by caught her attention instantly. Turning on her heels she brushed past the Minstrel who had materialised behind her and went to the cupboard. Silently she motioned to a pair of uniformed constable to cover her. Raising her weapon in one hand she opened the door with her other.

Ensconced in the confines of the small cupboard was a young man curled up. He was hitting the wall of the cupboard with his back. He was clearly agitated by all the people in his abode.

"Get out of my house, get out of my house." Kyle Cabot shouted.

"Reveal your hands!" The fair detective commanded.

The two uniformed constables moved in and grabbed hold of Cabot and pulled and dragged him out of the cupboard despite his shrieking protests.

Richard the Minstrel stood in the observation room adjacent to the interrogation room which as it happened was the very same interrogation room he had been in when the fair Detective Beckett had questioned him about Alison of Tisdale's murder. The Minstrel was looking into the interrogation room through the large spy hole. Standing beside the Minstrel was Sir Roy, the Sheriff. The two men had been watching the fair Detective Beckett try to interrogate Kyle Cabot. It had been an exercise in futility for Cabot spoke not a word through out the time the fair detective was in the room, throwing questions at him. All he did was move back and forth in his chair as he stared into the distance. In the end the fair detective gathered up the files she had brought into the room with her and departed.

A moment later the fair Detective Beckett entered the observation room.

"He will not speak." The fair Kate said with a long sigh. "State medical records show that he ails from pervasive developmental disorder." She passed the file to Sir Roy who opened the file and inspected it quickly.

"Truly that explains his fixation with me." Richard the Minstrel said. "PDD manifests at times with a single obsession."

"Indeed, your super devotee also has a history of delusions." The fair Kate remarked. "And guess who his case worker was?"

"Alison of Tisdale." The Minstrel declared.

The fair Detective was a little taken aback at the speed the Minstrel was able to piece the puzzle together.

"That is so, Minstrel. Her files show that Cabot was under some heavy medication to keep at bay his ailment."

"Limited intelligence. Thinks he has a personal relationship with his hero." Sir Roy mused. He looked at the fair Kate. "It would appear your profiling was indeed correct, Detective."

The fair Detective Beckett took back the file from Sir Roy and reached for the door. The Sheriff moved to follow her from the observation room. Richard the Minstrel was suddenly confused and it showed upon his face.

"Tarry a moment." He said. "Is that all?"

"What more do you want Minstrel?" Sir Roy replied. "We found evidence in his dwelling. We can connect him with the three victims, two from the tavern where he worked and Alison of Tisdale was his social worker. Call the Crown prosecutor and get him some legal aid."

With that the Sheriff departed from the observation room. Richard the Minstrel was not finished. He looked to the fair Kate.

"Confound it, the reader would never accept such a scenario." The Minstrel explained.

"This is not one of your books, Minstrel." The fair Kate replied. "Out here in the real world, we find a fellow standing over a body with a weapon in their hand, more often than not he is the one who did it."

There was something that did not sit right with the Minstrel. There was something wrong about it. He followed the fair Detective Beckett out of the interrogation room he was girded to continue this line of thought with her..."

"Castle!"

The sharp sounding voice startled Castle from his story. It also startled Jim. Both men turned around to find Doctor Josh Davidson standing behind them.

"Can I have a word with you outside, Castle?"

Josh did not wait for Castle's response instead he turned and walked out of the room. Castle looked at Jim who nodded his head as if he was giving him permission. Wearily Castle rose from the chair and let out a long sigh. Slowly he made his way out of the room. He did not know what Doctor Motorcycle Boy wanted to speak to him about but he had a feeling it did not bode well.

As soon as Castle emerged from the room he felt a hand grab him by the front of the shirt and he was propelled roughly against the wall. Josh loomed in his face. The man was angry.

"What the hell are you doing Castle?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Castle removed the doctor's hand from his shirt and he glared at him.

"No Josh you tell me." Castle said trying not to get angry at the doctor but not doing a good job of it.

"Why are you still in there?"

"Kate's my partner, where else would I be?"

"Is that all she is?"

Castle wanted to say 'yes' if for nothing else than to allay what ever was troubling the doctor but he hesitated. He hesitated. Maybe it was because he was tired from lack of sleep and his mind was not as sharp as it normally was. Maybe it was because the woman laying in that hospital room was more than just his partner. He hesitated.

Josh saw the hesitation on Castle's face and his own face darkened with anger. He took a step closer and grabbed Castle by the shirt again.

"Do I have to remind you she's my girlfriend?" Josh said his voice rising.

"And why are you not in her room right now?" Castle shot back. "Why haven't you been at her bedside these past days, eh?"

"I'm a doctor, I have patients..."

"I know, I know, your work is far more important than your wounded girlfriend laying in that hospital room." Castle sneered. "Saving the world is more important than Kate, I understand."

"Why you..." Josh growled. He wound up his fist ready to unleash it.

"You want a piece of me, Josh?" Castle said calmly as he stared at the doctor. "You want to take it out on me for me being at her side when she got shot and have been at her side ever since? Fine. Name the time and place and I'll be there, no problem. But not here, not now."

Castle saw the hesitation in the doctor's eyes but anger still roiled there. He could see that the man wanted ever so much to punch him. A part of Castle wanted to fight him.

"Richard, darling whatever are you doing?" Martha's voice called out as she approached.

Josh released his hold on Castle and stepped back. He glared at Castle as if to say that this matter was not over. Castle held his gaze steadily.

"Good morning Mother, Doctor Davidson and I were having a full and frank discussion." Castle explained smoothly.

Martha Rogers smiled as she looked at Josh and then at her son.

"Excuse me but I have patients to see." Josh said hurriedly and quickly walked away.

"Richard, really fisticuffs in the middle of a hospital ward?" Martha chided.

"Sorry, Mother." Castle said quietly.

Martha studied her son's face and what she saw filled her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Castle pushed himself off the wall and walked back into Kate's room. Martha followed her son and tried not to let the concern she had for him show on her face. Castle quickly resumed his seat beside Kate's bed. Jim rose from his chair on seeing Martha. They exchanged pleasantries as they stood by the far wall.

"How is Kate?" Martha asked in a low voice.

"The doctors are happy with her progress." Jim replied.

"And Richard?"

Jim smiled as he shook his head. "He's hardly had a wink of sleep, I don't know what's keeping him going."

"Don't you?" Martha said, arching a single eyebrow. Jim gave her a puzzled look. Martha nodded to the bed. Jim followed her gaze and understood immediately. He chuckled softly. He nodded his head.

Castle took Kate's hand in both of his and he smiled at her.

"Well Kate, we come to the part of our story where the ruggedly handsome Minstrel is convinced the constabulary have caught the wrong person and he tries to convince the fair Detective Beckett the error of her way and along the way manages to irritate her..."

**Your thoughts upon this piece would be truly welcomed.**

**Con**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Well Kate, we come to the part of our story where the ruggedly handsome Minstrel is convinced the constabulary have caught the wrong person and he tries to convince the fair Detective Beckett the error of her way and along the way manages to irritate her..."_

"_..._Richard the Minstrel was a man distracted. He was distracted by the outcome of the murder case he lent his assistance on. He had been distracted when he had sat down with his fellow minstrels, the Lords Cannell and Patterson for their occasional card game when he had returned from his sojourn to the police house.

For the Lords Cannell and Patterson it escaped not their keen attention that their friend and colleague did not have his mind wholly upon the game of cards. Soon enough they managed to extract what it was that was bothering the Minstrel.

Richard the Minstrel being Richard the Minstrel did not explain that it had to do with the case he had assisted the constabulary with, instead he couched it in terms of a story he was writing. Richard the Minstrel had received good natured verbal tomfoolery from his friends at having killed off Sir Derrick of Storm. The Lords Cannell and Patterson found it passing strange that Richard the Minstrel would kill of a profitable character. Soon enough sir Derrick of Storm was forgotten as Richard the Minstrel told his friends the problems of the latest story he was crafting.

The Lords Cannell and Patterson being the giants of their craft soon were able to assist their friend while at the same time lightening his coin purse. Richard the Minstrel was not too perturbed at losing a small fortune in coin to his friends. He knew well enough he would recoup his loses in good time. The Lords Cannell and Patterson imparted their wisdom as to what course of action he must undertake to correct the story he was labouring on.

It was very late in the evening when he had sent his friends the Lords Cannell and Patterson on their way with the promise that he had every intention of recouping his loses in the not too distant future.

The Minstrel now lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking. He knew what he had to do. How he was going to do it was another matter altogether. In the brief time had been with her, he had found that the fair Kate was a formidable woman and one not to be trifled with.

He knew full well he would have to devise some rouse to obtain the information that the constabulary held and which he needed, that would prove that young Cabot was innocent of the crimes he had been charged with. He lay there in his bed pondering long and hard but nothing of note came to mind. He gave up trying. Something would come to him of that he was certain. It always did.

As the Minstrel closed his eyes and beckoned sleep to come and take him, thoughts of the delightful emerald eyed woman once more came to dance at the forefront of his mind. Once more a smile came to his lips.

Come the morning when he woke Richard the Minstrel had an idea of what he would do.

At about the same time the Lords Cannell and Patterson were lightening Richard the Minstrel's coin purse while at the same time assisting him with his literary dilemma, the fair Detective Beckett was at her desk in the squad room of the police house. Opened before her was Kyle Cabot's file.

Cabot had been charged with the three murders, and she had completed the necessary paperwork that accompanied any successful completion of an investigation. A completed report had been compiled for the Crown Prosecution service and all ready had been forwarded to that office.

The fair Kate looked up from the file she had been reading to observe Ryan and Esposito removing the items from the Wall of Murder and depositing them into the cardboard box that sat upon her desk. The fair Kate felt a little troubled at the outcome of the case. To her way of thinking something did not sit right. What it was she could not put her finger on.

"You know this boy was in and out the system for years." The fair Kate mused as her gaze returned to the file on her desk. "It appears that he never got the proper care he needed until Alison of Tisdale took over his case. She was the one who got him the job at the tavern. And if her notes are anything to go by he seemed to be showing a marked improvement."

"Well our task is done." Esposito informed her as he placed more documents into the box. "It is now the concern of the Crown Prosecution Service."

"Leave the box here." Kate announced when Esposito made to lift it and take it down to the Archives.

"You are certain?" Esposito questioned.

"Indeed." The fair Kate replied. " I shall take care of it later."

Esposito nodded his head. He and his companion Detective Ryan left the fair Kate to her devices while they repaired to the local tavern to enjoy a tankard or two of ale to celebrate another successful case.

The fair Kate continued to peruse through the file before her feeling more and more troubled about the case. The evidence was all there. If Cabot was fortunate he might be incarcerated in an institution that would care for his ailment rather than being locked away in gaol. It was around the time when one day came to an end and the new one began when the fair detective finally closed the file set it atop of the box and departed from the squad room.

Having solved a case successfully Sir Roy the Sheriff allowed his investigators to arrive at work later than they normally would. It was but a little reward for their efforts to bring miscreants to justice. The fair Kate took advantage of that little reward arriving in the squad room an hour before the stroke of noon.

As she made her way to her desk she was much surprised to espy the Minstrel seated at her desk perusing through a file. She frowned at the scene she beheld and quickened her step.

"Pray tell what are you doing, Minstrel?" The fair Kate demanded, looking none too pleased at the man sitting in her chair. She reached down and took from his hands the papers he had been holding and returned them to the file.

Richard the Minstrel graced the fair Kate with a pleasing smile. He rose to his feet.

"Apologies, my dear detective, it is a minstrel's habit." the Minstrel replied. "Poking through people's cupboards and medicine chest, always looking for a story."

"Why are you still here?"

The Minstrel's smile deepened as he bent down and opened the leather satchel that he had placed beside her desk. He removed a gift wrapped box. "I came to give you this." he explained.

The fair Kate looked at the gift the Minstrel held out to her. She hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Do not look so hesitant, my dear detective." He said as he held the gift out to the fair detective.

"Tis but a small gift to memorialise our brief partnership."

The fair Kate took the proffered gift and looked at the smiling Minstrel. Still she hesitated.

"Open it." The Minstrel urged gently.

The fair Detective Beckett undid the brightly coloured ribbon that surrounded the box and lifted the lid. She was astonished to discover that nestled there in the box lay a copy of Sir Derrick's latest and last adventure. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"It is an advance edition." The Minstrel said. "I took the liberty of signing it. Not that you are a devotee."

The fair Kate lifted her emerald eyes to look at the Minstrel who was grinning at her. She cast her eyes again down to the book she held in her hands and opened it to the title page and saw the small inscription he had made. A smile threatened to break out across her face. She was, if truth be told, overwhelmed by the gift. She had not expected such a gift. A gift from her favourite author, and inscribed as well.

"Thank you Minstrel." she said in a low voice. She looked up at the Minstrel. "That is actually sweet of you."

Richard the Minstrel smiled even more as he shrugged his shoulder as if to say that it was nothing.

"Well." The Minstrel said breaking the silence which had descended between them.

"Well." The fair Detective Beckett echoed.

"I has been an immeasurable pleasure to have met you, my dear Detective Beckett." The Minstrel informed her.

Richard the Minstrel leaned closer to the fair Detective Beckett and kissed her chastely upon her cheek. Smiling brightly he stepped back gathered up his satchel, swung it over his shoulder and with a cheeky wink sent in the direction of the fair Kate, departed from the squad room.

The fair Kate was frozen to the spot. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks the moment the Minstrel had kissed her. In the passing moments her cheeks reddened deeply. Desperately she tried not to look flustered but failed. She stared at the gift he had bestowed to her and finally smiled. This was a gift that she would treasure forever and a day. The devotee girl inside of her wanted to start jumping up and down on the spot with the excitement she was feeling.

Recovering her composure after some moments the fair Kate slowly moved over to her desk and sat down. She continued to stare at the book. She opened the book to the title page once more and once more read the inscription. It sent a flutter through her. Her smile grew even more deeper. She could hardly wait to go home and start reading the book.

With some reluctance the fair Kate closed the book and replaced the lid on the box and then set it aside. Suddenly her smile faltered and then faded completely.

"He did not." She muttered to herself. She reached for a file and opened it. A wave of anger swept across the fair Kate's face.

"He did!"

The file she held in her hand was empty of documents. Richard the Minstrel had purloined the documents relating to the case.

The New York Public Library was a vast repository of books, scrolls and other documents of information and learning. Richard the Minstrel loved going to the Public Library. Ever since he had been a young child he would come to the library and while away the hours lost in some adventure of a valiant knight and a fair damsel in distress. It was one of his favourite places. It was a place he found safe.

He had written one or two of his books within these walls. Some of the stories that he told to his adoring public had their birth in here. Whenever he had the opportunity the Minstrel would venture to this learned institution of knowledge and learning and spend time within its walls, whether it was for research or simply to spend a couple of hours reading some obscure tome that had caught his interest.

The Minstrel was located in one of the large private reading rooms seated at long desk. Along the walls of the reading room were floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed with countless books. Arrayed before him were the documents he had purloined from the constabulary pertaining

to the Cabot case which he had been studying. By his side he had a note pad where he had been making notes from the documents and crime scene sketches and points of interest that caught his eye.

Upon leaving the police house the Minstrel had come straight to the library and immediately set about to work. He had little idea how long he had to go over the documents but he knew that once the fair Detective Beckett discovered their loss she would be hot on his trail. He could picture in his mind the look upon her fair face upon discovering he had taken the documents. The thought of the fair Detective Beckett upset at him brought a smile to the Minstrel's face.

Thus far study had revealed several interesting morsels of information.

The large oak double doors of the reading room were thrown open and a thoroughly unhappy Detective Kate Beckett came storming in accompanied by a pair of big and burly uniformed constables.

"Richard the Minstrel, I arrest you in the name of the law for theft and obstruction of justice." The fair Kate intoned solemnly upon reaching where the Minstrel was seated.

Richard the Minstrel looked up from his study to the fair Detective Beckett gracing her with a genuine smile of greeting. For truly he was well pleased to see her.

"Well met, my dear detective." The Minstrel said.

"Minstrel, you are under arrest for theft of police documents and obstructing justice." The fair Detective informed him.

"You neglected to include the charge of making you look foolish." The Minstrel grinned.

The fair Kate rolled her eyes at his jape.

"Truly, there was a moment Minstrel, where you had me believing you were human."

"Oh, my dear detective, I'm all human, all man." The Minstrel wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he gazed upon the fair Kate. His action earned him another roll of her emerald eyes, that were still flashing with fire.

"Put the bracelets on him."

Before the Minstrel had a chance to rise from his seat of his own volition, one of the big and burly constables reached down grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. The other big and burly constable placed the handcuffs around the Minstrel's wrists.

"Oh bondage." The Minstrel said excitedly as he looked at the fair Detective Beckett. "My safe word is 'apples'."

"No need to be gentle." The fair Detective Beckett said to the constable.

"Tell me truly, my dear detective, how is it that you found me?"

"Unless it has escaped your attention, Minstrel but I am a detective."

"It was my mother, was it not?"

The Minstrel saw the look of hesitation upon the fair Detective Beckett's face and knew that his question had been answered.

"Take him away." The fair Detective Beckett commanded.

The two big and burly uniformed constables placed a big paw of a hand each on the Minstrel's shoulders and turned him to face the door.

"By the way, my dear detective, the rose petals in the Tisdale murder? They're grandiflora and not hybrid teas." Richard the Minstrel announced as the constables hauled him away.

"I shall make note of that, Minstrel." The fair detective replied as she gathered the documents.

"It would be a good idea, seeing that Kyle Cabot is innocent." The Minstrel declared as the big and burly constables hauled him out of the reading room.

It was a rather sheepish looking Richard the Minstrel who was led out of the gaol cell and paraded before the disapproving looks of his daughter and mother who standing in the squad room. Also with them was a stern looking Sir Roy and the fair Detective Beckett. He knew full well he did not present an edifying sight to his daughter. The disappointed look upon her face filled him with no small amount of remorse.

The Minstrel could not help but notice that the fair detective was trying to look serious over his predicament but that there was a smile threatening to break out across her fair face as if this was amusing to her, which undoubtedly it was.

The constable who had removed him from the cell and brought him before these people unshackled the Minstrel's wrists and stepped away. The Minstrel rubbed his wrists where the cold steel of the handcuffs had chaffed his skin.

"Hello father." Alexis said as she stepped up to her father, enveloping him in a hug.

"Hello daughter." The Minstrel replied as he hugged his daughter back and placed a kiss atop her head.

"I am pleased that this time you were decently attired and not in possession of a stolen police horse." Alexis remarked.

"You will not let me live that episode down, will you?" The Minstrel sighed.

"Not while it still retains comedic value."

"I'm doomed for the rest of eternity."

"It would appear so, father."

The Minstrel chuckled and his kissed his daughter once more as together they approached the other people.

"I place blame upon myself." The Lady Martha declared as she looked to the Sheriff. "He never had a father figure."

"Not true, Mother." Richard the Minstrel declared with an easy going smile upon his face. "I had countless father figures."

The Lady Martha had the decency to blush a little. However she was able to recover from her son's good natured jape. She smiled quickly.

"These good people have kindly decided not to press charges, if you agree to behave."

"We will tolerate no more interference with this case, Minstrel." Said Roy in an admonishing tone of voice. "Do we understand each other?"

Richard the Minstrel smiled and nodded his head. He turned his gaze to the fair Detective Beckett, who was still trying not to smile but failing as she watched this familial scene unfold before her. Her smile faltered a little as she was pinned by the look of his blue eyes.

"You still have the wrong fellow." He said.

"Really, darling." The Lady Martha laughed. "Must you always play the cards?"

The Minstrel allowed himself to be led out of the squad room by his daughter and mother but not before he cast a final look in the direction of the fair Detective Beckett. Sir Roy had departed from the scene leaving the fair detective standing alone watching the Minstrel and his family leave.

Realising that she was standing there alone in the middle of the squad room, the fair Detective Beckett turned and marched to her desk. In a matter of moments she had the box containing the documents from the Tisdale case opened and some moments after that she began to return the documents and pictures back on the Wall of Murder. She began to study them once more.

Detective Esposito was surprised to find her staring at the Wall Of Murder. He was surprised that she had pinned everything up again. He saw the look on her fair face and it was one that he knew well enough, having seen it countless times before when they were investigating a case.

"Tell me not that he got to you." Esposito said as he joined her at the Wall Of Murder.

Detective Esposito was not best pleased to see the documents and pictures back up on the Wall of Murder. To him it mean only one thing. The case was not closed as he first thought. The fair Detective Beckett glanced in the direction of Detective Esposito.

"He did not get to me." The fair Detective Beckett scoffed.

Though the fair Kate would never admit it aloud, and was trying not to admit it to herself but the Minstrel had given her pause for thought. The certainty and conviction in his voice before he had departed in the arms of his family from the squad room, and the certainty in his voice when he was hauled out of the library had made her think. His certainty that Cabot was innocent of the murders had made her start to doubt her belief that they had arrested the right man.

She turned and nodded in the direction of the portrait of Alison of Tisdale.

"She did."

"Who, Alison?"

The fair Detective Beckett nodded her head.

"Fisk, the first murder. Cabot knew him from the tavern, and then he kills Alison, his social worker. And then he kills Kendra Pitney, also from the tavern."

"So?" Detective Esposito said, showing upon his face the confusion he felt at his boss's musings.

"So, think on it Esposito." The fair Detective Beckett said. "Cabot starts with a murder of convenience, and then escalates to a murder of somebody he knows very well and then returns to a murder of convenience? It makes little sense."

"When do murders have to make sense?" Esposito said. "He did it."

Detective Esposito saw the look in the fair Detective Beckett's eye when she glanced at him and he knew that the case that they had wrapped up nice and neat was about to be reopened. He said nothing to voice his displeasure at this turn of events but a shake of his head conveyed his thoughts. The fair Detective Beckett did not see his shake of the head. And if she did it would have mattered naught. Her attention had been drawn back to the Wall of Murder and her own thoughts.

"The Minstrel is right." The fair Detective Beckett conceded suddenly after some moments of silence.

"He's what?" Detective Esposito said with some surprise.

"The Minstrel is right." The Fair Kate repeated, glancing at her companion. "If Cabot was trying to follow the Minstrel's books, then the roses on Alison's body were incorrect."

"Okay."

"And Fisk should have been suffocated by a pillow case and not a cravat. Kendra's dress should have been blue, not yellow. For someone as obsessive as Cabot, it would have been impossible not to get the details correct."

Detective Esposito studied the Wall of Murder in silence just like the fair Detective Beckett was doing. After some many minutes of silence he turned to look at his boss.

"If it was not Cabot, then who was it?"

The fair Detective Beckett eased herself off her desk that she had been leaning against and walked up to the Wall of Murder.

"Alison is the key." The fair Kate declared as she tapped the portrait of Alison of Tisdale that was pinned the the Wall of Murder. She looked back to Esposito. "She is the one the killer is trying to hide."

"As far as we know, Alison of Tisdale was not seeing anyone and none of her other cases fit the profile." Detective Esposito informed her.

"Well, somebody had to know something about her."

At that moment while the fair Detective Beckett and Detective Esposito were ruminating over the case, Richard the Minstrel was in a carriage transporting him to his home. Also in the carriage was his daughter Alexis and his mother the Lady Martha. The Minstrel's two favourite women had wisely chosen to leave until later the lecture that had prepared to deliver to the Minstrel for once more landing himself in trouble with the constabulary.

Just as the fair Detective Beckett was studying the case, the Minstrel was doing the same thing as he sat in the carriage.

"Somebody has set up Kyle Cabot to take the fall." The Minstrel said aloud. "Somebody who was aware of his obsession with me to use it to get away murder. Truly we are not looking for a serial murderer. No, we are looking for a good old fashioned murderer. Someone with motive."

"Truly, you think the victims are related?" Alexis questioned.

"If I was scripting this story, the vile killer would would've wanted only one of the victims dead. He would have killed the others just to cover up the crime."

"How do you get away with murder by committing two more, father?"

The Minstrel looked at his daughter with boundless love and pride. She may have been only fifteen summers old but she was at times far wiser than most older people who liked to claim they were wise.

"At one death you look for motive." The Minstrel explained. "At two, you look for a connection. At three you look for someone like Cabot. At three you don't need motive because mentally unstable serial killers usually do not have one."

"That makes as much sense as the play Rodent Snare." The Lady Martha intoned. "I did that play eight times a week for a year and still I have no idea what it was about."

"The vile killer had to have known both his intended victim and Cabot reasonably well." The Minstrel said, ignoring his mother's interjection. "The only victim who had any real knowledge of Cabot's obsessive condition would have been Alison of Tisdale."

Richard the Minstrel leaned back in the cushioned seat of the carriage and stared into the distance. His thoughts revolved around the case..."

Castle paused in his story and noticed that the first rays of the morning were filtering through the curtained window of the room. He looked at the woman laying in the bed and a tired smile rose to his face when he saw the small had returned to Kate's lips. It pleased him to see that she was smiling. It filled him with hope.

"Richard, dear." Martha interrupted. "Now would be a good time to go and freshen up."

"I'm fine, Mother." Castle said in a tired voice.

"Go and freshen up dear."

The firmness in Martha's voice brooked no argument.

"As you wish, Mother." Castle conceded with a heavy sigh.

"I brought you a change of clothes, dear. The bag is by the door."

Reluctantly Castle released his hold on Kate's hand and rose to his feet. He nodded to both his mother and Jim and turned for the door. A small came to his lips when he saw several nurses hanging around the open door. The nurses had been listening to his story telling. They smiled back at him and slowly moved away suddenly remembering they had things to do.

Castle picked up the bag that Martha had brought with her and left the hospital room.

Castle stared at his reflection in the mirror. The long hot shower had managed to revive him though he still felt tired. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep but he definitely looked more presentable than he did a short time ago. He threw on his jacket, collected his bag and walked out of the staff changing room. He left the bag in the care of the nurses at the nurses station and went in search for some coffee. The hospital ward was becoming more alive and bustling with the coming of a new day.

He returned to Kate's room with a tray of coffee. He found his mother and Jim Beckett talking in low voices. He noticed that his mother had a comforting hand upon Jim's arm. The moment he returned to the room they had stopped what ever they were talking about. Normally he would have been curious as to what they had been discussing but today he let it go. Whatever it was it could remain private between his mother and Jim.

"I brought some coffee." Castle said as he passed out the cups.

"Thank you, dear." Martha said with a smile as she accepted her cup.

"Thank you, son." Jim said.

Castle set his own cup on the beside table and sat down in his chair. The smile returned to his face when he gazed at Kate. He reached over and took hold of her hand.

"Well Kate, shall I continue with the story?" Castle asked her. "I know you are eager to hear what happens next. Well, we now come to the part of our tale where the fair Detective Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Minstrel team up together again and finally begin to uncover the clues that will point them to the murderer..."

_**Truly your thoughts, opinions and ideas would be welcome dear reader.**_

**Con **


	11. Chapter 11

_**It appears my creative juices have been bubbling away and have allowed me to complete this latest chapter ahead of schedule. So here it is, please enjoy.**_

Chapter 11

"_Well Kate, shall I continue with the story?" Castle asked her. "I know you are eager to hear what happens next. Well, we now come to the part of our tale where the fair Detective Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Minstrel team up together again and finally begin to uncover the clues that will point them to the murderer..."_

"...It was at a goodly hour of the morning when Richard the Minstrel awoke to face the new day. He had the night before endured the recriminations and admonishments of both his daughter and his mother for having been apprehended by the constabulary yet again for doing something foolish. The Minstrel looked suitably remorseful for what he had done and vowed that he would not do it again. The two red headed women knew full well that it was a vow that he would end up breaking in the not too distant future for that was how he was. Wisely they chose not to raise that particular point merely accepting his promise not to land in trouble again.

Richard the Minstrel had risen from bed fired with a determination to right a wrong that had taken place. It would never sit well with him to know that an innocent man was going to gaol. He may not have shown outward displays of outrage in the way the fair Kate thought he should have when they had sat together in the briefing room at the police house.

To the fair detective and her constabulary colleagues charging Cabot with the crime of murder was a good enough story but they were not minstrels, they were not spinners of tales, weavers of stories. They had little idea how a reader or an audience would react if presented with such a story. Richard the Minstrel knew.

The Minstrel knew what he had to do. He had to prove to the unbelieving fair Detective Beckett and her colleagues they had made a mistake. And he knew what he had to do to prove the young man was innocent of the crimes. Before sitting down at the table in his kitchen with his family, to break his fast Richard the Minstrel had penned a short note. Summoning a messenger he sent the lad away to the address he had given him along with a few large denomination coins to ensure a speedy delivery of the message.

A couple of hours later saw the messenger return with a response that saw the Minstrel leave his large abode and venture into town, Derrick his trusty stead carrying him speedily through the streets.

The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky when Richard the Minstrel arrived at his destination. He alighted from his stead with a flourish and tied the reins of the horse to the post at the side of the street and he cast his gaze at the building he beheld. The building was five storeys tall and of recent contruction. The ground floor was a glass double front that enclosed a reception area. In the windows were small cardboard signs that advertised dwellings and apartments that were available to let.

Affixing a confident grin upon his face, the Minstrel strode into the building and walked over to the reception desk where a young woman sat working. The young woman lifted her head and smiled at the Minstrel's approach.

"May I help you good sir?" She enquired.

"Good morrow, young lady." Richard the Minstrel said smoothly. "I am Richard the Minstrel, I believe I have an appointment to see Lord Tisdale."

The receptionist consulted a list that she had close at hand. A moment later she looked up at the Minstrel and smiled.

"Yes Minstrel. His Lordship is expecting you."

"I see he now?" Came the voice the Minstrel had come to know, and truth be told he liked hearing.

Turning he found the fair Detective Beckett walking in holding up her badge at the receptionist. She swept past the reception desk and the surprised Minstrel and made her way to the stairs.

"Why my dear detective, so good to see you again." Richard the Minstrel said with a smile, recovering from his shock at seeing the fair Detective Beckett so soon. Suddenly the smile vanished from his face as he remembered the promise he had made back at the police house the day before.

"My dear detective, this is not what it appears..." He stammered.

The fair Detective Beckett cast a knowing glance over her shoulder to the now concerned Minstrel.

"Very well, it is exactly as it appears." He conceded with a loud sigh.

The fair Kate allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she reached the foot of the stairs. She looked at the Minstrel again, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You coming, Minstrel?"

Another look of surprise crossed the Minstrel's face. Did he hear her arright? Was the fair Detective inviting him to join her? Indeed she was if she was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. The look of surprise on his face vanished with the arrival of a beaming grin. He glanced at the receptionist. Who mouthed 'top floor' to tell him where they could find the person they had come to meet. He gave her a nod of thanks and quickly scurried over to where the fair Detective Beckett was waiting for him.

They started up the stairs with the fair Detective leading the way. The Minstrel could not resist.

"So my dear detective, what brings you here on this fine morn?" He ventured.

"I would imagine the same reason that finds you here, Minstrel."

"Ah hah!" The Minstrel said excitedly. "I was right."

The fair Detective Beckett slid her eyes in the direction of the man walking up the stairs beside her. "Did you hear those words pass my lips, Minstrel?"

"You may not have put them to voice but you thought it."

"I did no such thing."

"And you did no such thing very loudly." The Minstrel grinned.

The fair Detective Beckett rolled her eyes in the Minstrel's direction showing her annoyance. She increased her pace up the stairs. Richard the Minstrel paused a moment to admire the fair detective from behind and the smile on his face increased. He quickly climbed to catch up with her.

"So why do we find you here, my dear detective?"

The fair Detective Beckett silently cursed the man beside her. Could he not let that matter drop, she thought to herself? Was he conceited enough to want to hear her tell that he was right? She glanced in his direction again.

"You raised some valid points, Minstrel."

"So I was right!" The Minstrel insisted.

"Whether you are right or not remains to be seen." The fair Detective Beckett said trying to control her anger that had suddenly flared. "But as I said you raised some valid points and I would be remiss in my job if I did not investigate."

"I was right, I was right." The Minstrel said in a sing song voice.

A fierce looking glare from the fair Detective ended the Minstrel's triumph.

"Sorry, my dear detective." He whispered, sobering up.

The fair Kate could only shake her head and wonder what she had done wrong in her life to deserve being lumped with this man beside her. They climbed up the remaining stairs in silence.

Lord Jonathan of Tisdale's office took up the entire floor. Wood panelling was everywhere to be seen and the most expensive grain of wood was used. There were some bookcases with books that had not been touched in a while except to be dusted. A couple of large portraits of his Lordship looking stern and severe in his finery adorned the walls in the hope of intimidating visitors. Several large intricately woven rugs covered parts of the floor, where the rugs did not cover there was highly polished floorboards.

In the middle of the office there were several tables where sat scale models of building developments that Lord Tisdale's company were constructing. One was of a model of a multi story apartment building another table displayed a housing development that was being constructed somewhere in the outer suburbs of the city while another displayed a large sporting stadium.

Lord Jonathan of Tisdale was standing behind his desk, a wall of glass was behind him providing a picturesque backdrop of the city. From his vantage point he could espy a number of buildings his company had built. He was a tall man with a thinning build and a pale looking face. At this moment in time he was standing and holding a framed portrait of his deceased daughter.

Standing on the other side of the large desk was the fair Detective Beckett. She glanced over to find Richard the Minstrel inspecting the building models having taken a sudden interest in them for reasons she could not fathom.

"Did Alison ever mention having enemies or being threatened?" The fair Detective Beckett inquired.

"No." Lord Tisdale shook his head as he continued to look at the portrait in his hand. "She was well loved by all people. She was of the kind that wanted to make this world a better place. I told all this to the other police officer."

"Yes sir, I know." The fair Detective replied. "We are just following up sir."

"Did Alison know of anybody who would profit from her death?" Richard the Minstrel asked as he continue to admire the models before him. Slowly he turned and walked over to the desk. He saw the flicker of annoyance cross the man's face.

"Minstrel, I may be rich but my daughter was not." He said crisply. "She detested money, what she had she gave to charity."

The fair Detective Beckett decided to end the interview. "Thank you Lord Tisdale." she said as she started to turn and leave. The Minstrel made no move.

"Lord Tisdale, Wealth magazine has estimated your net worth at nearly a hundred million. Is that true?"

The fair Kate shot the Minstrel a look which he chose to ignore. Lord Tisdale let out a long sigh as he set the portrait upon his desk. He looked to the Minstrel.

"I do not inspect it day to day."

"But it somewhere in the fairground?" The Minstrel ventured.

"I have been fortunate, yes." Lord Tisdale conceded.

"We appreciate your time, your Lordship." The fair Kate said, once more sending a look towards the Minstrel. This time it was full of anger. Once again the Minstrel chose to ignore the look directed at him.

"What becomes of your wealth if something should happen to you?"

"Minstrel!" The fair Kate hissed.

"Half the estate goes to my charitable foundation, and the rest to my children." Lord Tisdale paused and winced visibly. He recovered quickly as he looked at the Minstrel. "I mean my son."

Richard the Minstrel gave the man a grateful smile. "Thank you for your time, your Lordship." he said.

Quickly the minstrel followed the visibly angry fair detective from the office. He knew that he was going to bear the brunt of her displeasure for the questions he had asked but he was prepared for that. At least he hoped he was prepared for that.

The fair Detective Beckett said not a word as they went down the stairs but the manner in which she was moving down the stairs, at rapid speed, informed the Minstrel that he had landed in her bad books. It was all he could do just to keep up with her. The fair Detective reached the ground floor and barely acknowledged the receptionist but the Minstrel gave the young woman a smile of thanks before he ran after the fair Kate.

Once out on the street and away from the building the fair Detective Beckett rounded on the Minstrel and glared at him.

"Pray tell me what that was all about, Minstrel?"

"What?"

The fair Detective said nothing but raised her arm and pointed skywards towards the top floor of Lord Tisdale's building.

"He's dying." The Minstrel replied, simply.

"Who is dying?" A confused look clouded the fair Kate's face.

Richard the Minstrel espied a food vendor a short distance from them and he started to move towards the vendor.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, pointing in the direction of the food vendor.

Faster than a blink of an eye, the fair Detective Beckett captured the Minstrel's nose between her thumb and forefinger and gave it an incredible squeeze. The Minstrel let out a squeak of pain.

"Ow...ow...ow." He squeaked, as his legs buckled towards the ground. "Apples!...apples!...apples!"

"What makes you think Lord Tisdale is dying?" The fair Detective Beckett asked as she continued to apply pressure to the Minstrel's nose.

"Apples!" The Minstrel appealed in a high nasally voice.

The fair Detective Beckett allowed a small smile of triumph, feeling a little better as she released his nose. It pleased her to know that she had the Minstrel's undivided attention. The Minstrel rose to his feet and immediately rubbed his wounded proboscis.

"You have quite the strength in those delightful fingers of yours, my dear detective." The Minstrel said with a sudden new found respect for the fair Detective Beckett.

"Explain yourself, Minstrel." She demanded. "What makes you believe Lord Tisdale is dying?"

Richard the Minstrel dropped his hands from his still throbbing nose and looked at the fair Detective Beckett.

"Do you recall those portraits in his office?"

The fair Kate nodded her head.

"Lord Tisdale is now a lot thinner than when he sat for those portraits."

"He could have sat for them a while ago."

"I may have conceded that point to you my dear detective but for the fact that I took a closer inspection of those portraits and saw that that the painter had signed and dated them. They were painted less than six months ago."

The fair Detective Beckett nodded her head again, accepting what the Minstrel said.

"Lord Tisdale is thinner now, as infirm sick, not workout thin."

"Do I need to remind you that his daughter has just been murdered...?"

"And the way he was touching his hair as if he was self conscious." The Minstrel continued.

The fair Detective Beckett paused to think on what the Minstrel had just said. Her eyes widened a little as the implications sunk in.

"Do you mean to say he was wearing a hair piece?"

"Twas a good one I venture to say but all the same it is new to him. The treatment he is undergoing is also recent. And did you not notice that he was wearing makeup?"

"He is trying to look far healthier than he really is." The fair Detective Beckett said.

"Mayhaps he does not want his shareholders to know of his illness?"

"So he has a serious illness, that does not mean he is dying."

"Indeed that may be true, my dear detective." The Minstrel said with a smile. Unbeknownst to each other during their exchange they had moved closer to each other, invading each other's personal space. "But it makes for a far better story, does it not?"

The fair Detective Beckett looked up at the Minstrel and realised in that very moment that they were standing close together, a little too close. Her breath caught in her throat. Carefully she took a step back but continued to hold the Minstrel's gaze. Those blue eyes could be mesmerising when they sparkled with intensity like they were doing right now.

If Richard the Minstrel noted her sudden discomfort and stepping back he chose not to make mention of it.

"Did you interview the brother?" He asked.

The fair Kate shook her head, turning away from the Minstrel's gaze. "There was no need."

"Well my dear detective now there is."

The fair Detective Beckett nodded her head in agreement. She turned back to look at the Minstrel and found him smiling at her and his eyebrows were doing a happy dance up and down. The fair detective shook her head turned from the Minstrel and went to collect her horse.

Soon the redoubtable and fair Detective Kate Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel were riding to their next destination. For a little while and maybe more the fair Detective Beckett and Richard the Minstrel rode in silence. The fair detective was thinking over what had transpired back at Lord Tisdale's office and then down on the street. Though she was loath to admit it but the Minstrel had been of assistance to this investigation. She also knew that the man riding beside her was casting looks in her direction just like he had done back at the police house. She found it a more than a little disconcerting but she was not about to make mention of it. She also remembered how at one moment when they had been on street they had stepped closer to each other. How it happened, she could not recall. One moment there had been distance between them and the next there was not.

Richard the Minstrel was a man who found it exceedingly hard to remain silent. He was a minstrel after all and in his chosen profession one had to open one's mouth and speak if one was to make a success of it. Besides he was not much of a mime. He had tried to remain silent as he rode alongside the fair Detective Beckett but it was a battle that would be lost. The silence however did allow him the opportunity to cast glances in the direction of the fair detective. And he found that he liked to look upon the fair detective.

"So tell me, my dear detective." Richard the Minstrel said finally when he could take the silence between them no longer.

"Tell you what, Minstrel?"

"Tell me about yourself?"

"There is not much to tell." The fair Kate said.

"I believe it not, my dear detective." The Minstrel laughed. "Not for a minute."

"Why the sudden interest in me, Minstrel?"

"I find you a very fascinating woman, my dear detective, and I am intrigued."

"Is this another minstrel habit like poking through cupboards and medicine chests?" The fair Detective Beckett asked as she looked across to the Minstrel remembering his apology when she had caught him rifling through her files.

Richard the Minstrel smiled at the fair Detective Beckett and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I give you fair warning Minstrel you will get nothing from me." The fair Kate announced as she gave him a warning look.

"Oh a challenge!" The Minstrel said with delight. "A challenge is it you have set for me? I love challenges I'll have you know, my dear detective."

"Not this time."

"Confident too!" Richard the Minstrel laughed. "So be it, my dear detective. I humbly accept your challenge my dear Detective Beckett." The Minstrel gave a bow of his head.

The fair Detective Beckett stared at the Minstrel for a moment and maybe more. Finally she let out a loud and long sigh of frustration. Tightening her hold on the reins she dug her heels into the flanks of her horse spurring it into a fast gallop. Richard the Minstrel watched the fair detective gallop away from him.

"Running away from me wont help you, my dear detective." He called after her.

With a chuckle to himself Richard the Minstrel set off to catch the delightful and most fair Detective Beckett.

The fair Detective Beckett had dismounted and stood beside her horse. She had reached the warehouse owned by the son of Lord Tisdale. She stood observing the activity taking place by one of the large open doors. Workers were loading a long cart with cargo. The workers were being supervised by Harrison of Tisdale. He was aged in his late twenties and dressed in everyday clothes.

It was not long before Richard the Minstrel rode up. The fair detective heard the Minstrel's approach and turned to watch him. The Minstrel pulled hard on the reins to bring his horse to a halt.

"Whoa there Derrick." The Minstrel commanded. He alighted from the saddle with a flourish to land gracefully upon the ground. He grinned at the waiting fair Detective Beckett. That action not to mention the alighting from the saddle in such a theatrical way earned him a roll of her eyes from the fair Detective Beckett.

"Do not tell me you named your horse after your famous character?" The fair Detective Beckett said when the Minstrel joined her.

"No." The Minstrel replied.

"No? But I heard..."

"I named my famous character after my horse."

"Truly?" A look of surprise appeared on the fair detective's face.

The Minstrel looked at the fair detective and nodded his head.

Suddenly a giggle escaped from the lips of the fair Detective Beckett. Immediately she clamped a hand across her mouth to prevent any further giggles escaping but her emerald eyes sparkled with amusement. Richard the Minstrel returned the smile. He found the sound of her giggling enchanting.

"Mayhap I will tell you the tale how Sir Derrick of Storm got his name, my dear detective but it is a story for another time." The Minstrel said. He espied the man supervising the loading of the cart and motioned with his head in that direction.

"Is that Harrison of Tisdale?"

With a final snigger the fair Detective Beckett managed to regain her composure and all too soon she was the redoubtable constabulary investigator she truly was. A mask of seriousness filled her face but the Minstrel did detect a flicker of amusement in those emerald eyes of hers.

The fair Detective Beckett and Richard the Minstrel approached the man known as Harrison of Tisdale. He was busy signing a batch of invoices that an assistant standing beside him had passed over and did not notice their approach.

"Harrison of Tisdale?" the Fair Detective Beckett, said holding up her badge.

"That is I." Harrison replied with out looking up. He passed the signed invoices and looked to his assistant. "Tell Mitch to get those pallets loaded onto the cart, the client is waiting for them." He looked at the fair detective and the Minstrel.

The fair Kate introduced herself and the Minstrel. "We'd like to ask you some questions about your sister." The fair Detective Beckett added.

"Yes, of course, please come inside to my office."

Harrison of Tisdale led the fair Detective Beckett and Richard the Minstrel up the stairs up to where his office was located. The office itself as the Minstrel noted upon entering was small and not a little untidy. There were papers strewn all about on the desks. There were more papers stuck to cork-boards. Filing cabinets were overflowing with more papers and files. He could not help but wonder how the man could find anything amongst what undoubtedly was a unique filing system.

Harrison of Tisdale took up station behind his desk but did not sit down.

"When did you last see your sister, Mr Tisdale?" The fair Detective inquired.

"It would have been about a month ago, at my father's estate." Harrison replied. He paused letting out a sigh and shook his head. "Truly I can not believe she has gone."

"We're you close to your sister, Mr Tisdale?"

"Alison was well loved by all." Harrison said, echoing something similar to what his father had said. "She tried her best to see the best in all people. Even that fellow that killed her. She tried to everything to help him and that is the reward she got. Do you know that she even brought him to me once to see if I could give him a job?"

The fair detective cast a quick glance in the Minstrel's direction. The Minstrel had taken up station beside the lone window in the office. The Minstrel returned her look before he turned his attention back to Harrison.

"I gather you did not give him a job?" The fair Detective said.

"Truly you must be jesting? If my workers mess up it ends up costing me. I lose my bond. I lose clients." Harrison paused as he ran his hand over his hair. "Truly I don't know...if I had indeed found a task for him things may have turned out differently."

"How did your sister react to the news that your father is suffering from a terminal illness?"

Harrison of Tisdale looked up at the fair detective with some surprise. Quickly he recovered.

"She indeed was upset at the news. Foorsooth, we both were, detective."

"But now that she is dead your inheritance stands to double, does it not?" Richard the Minstrel said in an even tone of voice.

Harrison of Tisdale looked sharply at the Minstrel. He controlled the anger that rose with in him.

"What are you suggesting? You already caught her killer, have you not?"

"Indeed we have, Mr Tisdale." The fair Detective Beckett said smoothly. "However, his lawyers will try to reflect the suspicion on to someone else. Someone with motive. I would have to take the stand at the trial and they will inquire of me why I did not investigate, and then the jury will have doubts. And we do not want the jury to have doubts, do we?"

"No, we do not." Harrison agreed.

"So you must excuse me for having to ask this of you, but where were you on the night of your sister's murder?"

"I was out of the country travelling on business." Harrison informed her. "Truth be told I was out of the country for all three murders."

Harrison of Tisdale opened the draw of his desk and rummaged through it. The fair Detective Beckett kept her face schooled not to show any hint of what she was thinking. She did glance across to the Minstrel and saw a frown crease his ruggedly handsome face.

"Here is my passport." Harrison announced as he handed over it to the fair detective. "You may inspect the stamps if you like."

The fair Detective Beckett took the proffered passport and flipped through the pages and inspected the stamps. Richard the Minstrel was curious and he tried to peer over the fair Detective Beckett's shoulder. The fair detective noticing the Minstrel's curiosity turned her back on him as she continued to inspect the passport that Harrison of Tisdale had given her.

It was not long after that our fair Detective Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel emerged from the warehouse and made their way to where their horses we waiting. The fair Detective Beckett wore a smug smile upon her face.

"Gadzooks, a passport!" The Minstrel declared.

"Still persisting with the word, Minstrel?" The fair Kate said her smile increasing.

"It will catch on I assure you."

"Keep thinking that and one day it might come true."

"A passport?"

"Unassailable proof."

"I was ever so sure he did it."

"Do not take it so hard." The fair Detective Beckett chuckled. "After all, you are just a minstrel."

Richard the Minstrel noticed the smug grin upon the fair Detective Beckett's face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Pray tell, my dear detective what amuses you so?" The Minstrel demanded.

The fair Detective Beckett stopped walking and turned to face the Minstrel.

"Truly Minstrel, the man was deceitful." The fair Kate informed him. "I understand him knowing where might have been when his sister was murdered. But for the other two murders? Think on this, Minstrel, Harrison of Tisdale did not pause. He did not ask of me the dates of those murders. He did not inspect his calender yet all the same he was ready with an alibi."

Understanding washed across the face of the Minstrel. He nodded his head.

"In my experience, Minstrel innocent people do not prepare alibis." The fair Kate added.

"So I was right!" The Minstrel declared brightly.

The fair Detective Beckett rolled her eyes. She turned and marched to where her horse was waiting. Richard the Minstrel had to jog to catch up to her.

"So my dear detective what do we do next?"

"We must unearth the evidence that proves Harrison of Tisdale lied to us."

"And how do we accomplish that, my dear detective?"

The fair Detective Kate Beckett untied the reins of her horse. In one swift but graceful motion she climbed into the saddle. The Minstrel climbed onto his horse.

"Lets us away to the police house, Minstrel."

Richard the Minstrel nodded his head in agreement. However the fair Kate hesitated. She looked over to the Minstrel an amused smile upon her fair face.

"You named your famous hero after your horse?" She said with a shake of her head.

"I assure you it is an amusing story."

"I look forward to hearing it, Minstrel."

With that the fair Kate wheeled her stead about and spurred it into a fast gallop. Richard the Minstrel smiled at the departing figure of the fair Detective Beckett. He could not help but admire the way she rode, so confidently, almost as one with the animal. He had to shake off his reveries and urged Derrick into a fast gallop to catch up with her..."

A loud yawn interrupted Castle's storytelling. He leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry about that." he said. He released Kate's hand and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'd love to stay and hear how the rest of the story goes." Jim announced as he rose to his feet. "I have to go to work."

"Don't worry, Jim." Martha said. She reached out and put a comforting hand on his arm. "If there is any change we will let you know."

"Thank you Martha."

Martha smiled as she gave Jim's arm a squeeze before releasing him.

"Rick, could I have a word with you outside, please?" Jim asked.

Castle nodded his head. He rose from the chair and followed Kate's father out of the hospital room. Once outside the room Jim stopped and turned to look at Castle.

"I know you're going to ignore what I'm going to tell you but I'm going to say it anyway." Jim said with a gentle smile.

Castle nodded his head.

"You look like crap, son. You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine, Jim." Castle assured him.

Jim smiled as he shook his head. He patted Castle's shoulder.

"Just as stubborn as my Katie."

"Not so, I can be more stubborn when I put my mind to it." Castle joked.

Jim chuckled softly. "I'm beginning to see that, son."

Jim left Castle standing there promising to be back later in the day. Castle watched Kate's father standing at the elevators. The elevator arrived disgorging Esposito and Ryan. The three men exchanged greetings and had a quick word before Jim stepped into the elevator and the two detectives approached Castle.

"Yo Castle, how's our girl doing?" Esposito inquired, concern writ large across his face.

"Still the same." Castle replied.

"Hey dude, you look like crap." Ryan remarked.

"Yeah I've been getting a lot of that." Castle said. "It's a new look I'm trying."

"Don't think it'll catch on, dude."

"Guys you can go in." Castle informed them. "I'll be in a moment."

Esposito and Ryan nodded their heads and headed into Kate's room. Castle rubbed his face with his hands. He was feeling more and more tired but as he vowed earlier he would not sleep until Kate had woken, however long it took. He turned on his heels and returned to the room.

"Hey Bro, Lanie tells me you been telling our girl a story, is that true?" Esposito said.

Castle nodded his head. He glanced at his mother and saw the fixed smile on her face and the concern in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile as he slumped down in his chair. He turned his attention to Kate. He took hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her hand and continued to gaze at her. It gladdened his heart to see the small smile on her face. It was the sign that told him somehow and some way his words were reaching her.

He did not care that his mother and two friends were witnesses to his actions. He certainly would not have cared of the looks they had exchanged with each other or the grins on their faces. In this moment the tiredness drained out of him, it was just him and Kate. He smiled brightly as he looked at Kate. His thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"Well Kate we have come to the part of our story where the redoubtable and fair Detective Kate Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel set about trying to find the evidence that proves that Harrison of Tisdale is the murderer..."

_**Your thoughts on my latest effort would be gratefully appreciated, dear reader.**_

**Con **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Well Kate we have come to the part of our story where the redoubtable and fair Detective Kate Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel set about trying to find the evidence that proves that Harrison of Tisdale is the murderer."_

"...The fair Kate was more than a little impressed to find that the Minstrel had no trouble keeping up with her. She prided herself on being one of the best riders at the police house, yet the Minstrel had no trouble keeping pace with her. There were moments on their return journey where the fair Kate would take a sudden turn and duck into a small side street fully expecting the Minstrel to follow only to find when casting a looking over her shoulder the Minstrel was nowhere to be seen. And when returning to the right street there he would be flying out of another side street to glide up alongside with a cocky smile painted upon his face. In the end the fair Kate gave up trying and concentrated on reaching the police house.

Not long after that the fair Detective Beckett was seated at her desk in the squad room. Seated in a chair beside her desk and looking as if he belonged there was Richard the Minstrel. Upon her return the fair Detective Beckett had encountered Detective Ryan and issued to him an order to contact the stage coach company and obtain from them the dates on which Harrison of Tisdale had travelled with them out of the country. Detective Ryan saw the fires of determination blazing in her eyes, gave a nod of his head and headed out of the squad room to obtain the information.

Richard the Minstrel was playing with a quill he had picked up from the fair Detective Beckett's desk. He was twirling it around with his fingers.

"It pains me greatly to know that you find yourself unable to confess that I was right." The Minstrel said, casting a look to the fair Detective. The fair Detective Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

"There is nothing to confess. He fooled you." The fair Detective replied. She looked over to Esposito who was at his desk. "The Minstrel here, bought the alibi that Harrison was selling."

"Really?" Esposito said with some amusement.

"Really." Said the fair Kate.

"I'll have you know that I had a momentary bout of self doubt tis all." The Minstrel intoned, a pained look upon his face.

With an amused look upon her face the fair Detective Beckett reached across and patted the Minstrel on his arm. "It is all right, Minstrel, as I said before, you are merely a writer and not a professionally trained investigator."

"Gloating ill becomes you, my dear detective." The Minstrel said making a face at her.

The fair Detective Beckett continued to smile smugly at the Minstrel as she sat back in her chair. She was going to enjoy her small victory over him and no jibe or face making from the man was going to spoil it for her.

Detective Ryan chose that precise moment to return from his sojourn to the stage coach company. He held in his hand his notebook as he approach the fair Detective Beckett's desk.

"Ah the formidable Detective Ryan returns anon." Richard the Minstrel remarked upon seeing Ryan's arrival. "Pray tell Detective Ryan what morsel of knowledge from your travels do you wish to impart to us?"

A puzzled look appeared on Detective Ryan's face upon hearing the Minstrel's greeting.

"What have you got, Ryan?" The fair Detective Beckett said, relieving the man of his puzzlement.

Detective Ryan nodded his head. He opened his note book and rifled through the pages until he found the page he was looking for.

"The coach company confirms that Tisdale purchased three roundtrip fares. The dates coincide with the three murders." Detective Ryan informed them.

"So according to the coach company Tisdale was out of the country." Esposito said.

"A moment." Richard the Minstrel said as bewilderment flickered across his face. "Now, I am not right?"

The fair Detective Beckett smiled at the Minstrel's confusion for a moment before she spoke.

"What this means, Minstrel is that the stamps in Tisdale's passport were forged."

The Minstrel nodded his head and smiled his thanks to the fair Detective Beckett.

Esposito rose from his seat and reached for his jacket.

"I shall go to the Border Control office and have them check their logs." He announced.

"A moment my dear detectives." the Minstrel called out. Three pairs of eyes turned their attention to him. "Tis not how he would have done it."

"Oh?" The Fair Detective Beckett said. She rested her chin in her hand as she looked at the Minstrel. "Pray tell us, Richard, what manner would Tisdale have used?"

The Minstrel cast a look in the fair Detective Beckett's direction. He liked the sound of his name as she had spoken it. He could not help but smile at her. Her emerald eyes flickered with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. He knew he could easily drown in those eyes, and there was a part of him that wanted to. But remembering where he was, he enlightened the waiting detectives.

"A second passport."

"And how would he obtain one of those?" The fair Detective Beckett asked.

"With his money?" The Minstrel waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Believe you me, on the black market it would be a mere trifling exercise."

The Minstrel watched with some amusement as he observed the fair Kate's brow furrow a little as she thought on what he had just presented. Truly it was an adorable sight to behold.

"So Tisdale departs the country on his own." The fair Detective Beckett mused allowed. "Comes back on the second passport, commits murder leaves the country and then returns on his own passport?"

Richard the Minstrel smiled as he nodded his head. "Perfect alibi, perfect murder."

"And almost impossible to prove." The fair Detective sighed.

"Unless you locate the second passport." The Minstrel pointed out.

"The man would be agitated after your meeting, I should not imagine." Detective Ryan suggested.

Resolve suddenly flooded across the fair Kate's face. She looked to Esposito who was still standing with jacket in hand.

"I want Tisdale put under observation, if he moves I want to know." The fair Detective Beckett ordered.

Detective Esposito gave a curt nod of his head and departed from the squad room. The fair Kate then turned her attention to Ryan.

"Let us excavate his financials and see what turns up."

"You shall have it, boss." Detective Ryan replied and moved away from her desk.

Richard the Minstrel scooted a little closer to the fair Detective's desk, an amused smile on his lips.

"Surely it must give you some measure of pleasure to be able to order men about, my dear detective?" He ventured.

The fair Detective Beckett cast a glance in the direction of the Minstrel. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I am their team leader, Minstrel. I am supposed to give them orders, give them tasks to carry out."

"Truly, not even a teeny bit?"

"It is my job."

"Not even a teeny, weeny bit, my dear detective?"

For a moment the fair Detective Beckett looked at the Minstrel with a pursed lipped smile.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, Minstrel." the fair Detective said finally.

"I have every intention of doing so, my dear detective. Have you forgotten all ready the challenge you threw down at me?"

The fair Detective Beckett rolled her eyes but the smile remained on her face as she turned away from the Minstrel's smiling gaze. She reached for a message pad and started scribbling out a message.

"May I inquire what you are doing, my dear detective?"

"I am sending a message to Judge Markway." the fair Kate explained.

"Oh Markway, tell him from me, well met." The Minstrel excitedly.

The fair Detective Beckett paused in her writing of the message and glanced at the Minstrel.

"You know Judge Markway?"

"Indeed, we play cards from time to time." The Minstrel replied.

The fair Kate should have been surprised at this piece of news but she was not. She resumed writing the message.

"Pray tell why do you wish to see the judge, my dear detective?"

"I am going to present a search warrant for his signature."

"To search Tisdale's abode?"

"Yes."

The fair Detective Beckett finished her message, signed it and folded the sheet of paper. She called over a dispatch orderly and instructed him to deliver the letter to the judge. With that task completed the fair Kate then turned her attention to writing out the search warrant request.

While the fair Detective Beckett went about her task of filling out the search warrant Richard the Minstrel remained silent as he sat in his chair. He continued to twirl the quill in his hand but he was paying that action little notice. His attention was totally focused upon the fair detective as she did her work and verily he liked what he beheld.

"Must you sit there staring at me, Minstrel?" The fair Detective Beckett declared after some minutes had passed with the Minstrel's gaze fixed upon her.

"You are such a pleasant vision to behold, my dear detective."

The fair Detective Beckett felt her cheeks start to turn red at the compliment the Minstrel paid her.

"I'll ask you not to stare at me." She said carefully, not looking at him.

"But why, my dear detective? Do you find my gazing intimidating?"

"I find your gazing..." She paused as she searched for the right word, "...disconcerting."

"Surely not my dear detective. A vision of pulchritude such as yourself would be well used to the appreciative gazes of men I would imagine?"

The fair Detective Beckett's cheeks were burning, she found it passingly difficult to concentrate on the search warrant she was completing. He had called her beautiful and that had sent a flutter through her stomach not to mention almost incinerating her cheeks. Nervously she bit on her lower lip as she forced herself to complete the task before her. She was grateful that the Minstrel remained silent but she could feel his eyes upon her.

It was with no little relief that the fair Detective Beckett completed the search warrant. She gathered it up and placed it in her portfolio which she picked up and rose from her desk. Richard the Minstrel rose from his chair giving the fair detective a smile.

"Let us away Minstrel." The fair Detective Beckett announced as she strode out of the squad room. The Minstrel scurried hurriedly to catch up with her.

The fair Detective Beckett and Richard the Minstrel rode in a steady canter along the street on their way to pay a visit to Judge Markway. The fair detective wanted to remain silent but curiosity got the better of her.

"You know Minstrel, you promised me the tale." The fair Detective Beckett said.

"And what tale was that my dear detective?"

"The tale of how it came to be that you named your most famous literary creation after your horse."

"Oh that." The Minstrel replied in a dismissive tone.

"Indeed that."

"There is not much to tell, my dear detective."

"Truly, Minstrel that I do not believe." The fair Detective Beckett said.

Richard the Minstrel gave the fair detective a look of being so put upon. She held his his gaze waiting for him to tell his tale until he relented with a bow of his head.

"I speak truly when I say there is not much to it, my dear detective." Richard the Minstrel said. "I needed to find a heroic name for my literary creation, and all the good ones had been taken all ready, you know Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Percival, Sir Ivanhoe."

"I can see that would be a problem." The fair Detective Beckett agreed. "But why after your horse?"

"It was better than the alternative, Sir Fluffy." The Minstrel said with a straight face.

"Sir Fluffy?" The fair detective looked puzzled.

"Sir Fluffy, the family cat."

The fair Detective Beckett looked at the Minstrel and suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Sir Fluffy, really?"

"Well it was better than the other choice I had. Sir Butterball."

"Sir Butterball?"

The Minstrel nodded his head.

"And pray, who is Sir Butterball?" The fair Kate ventured, amusement dancing in her emerald eyes.

"My daughter's pet rabbit."

The fair Kate shot the Minstrel a look. She tried ever so hard not to laugh again, truly she did but alas, she failed miserably. She could not help the laughter that sprung from within her. She could not stop. Richard the Minstrel smiled as he watched her laughing at him. Truly he enjoyed the sound of her laughter. Truly it was music to his ears.

"And there you have it my dear detective, in a fit of desperation I took the name of my horse for my valiant knight." Richard the Minstrel said after the fair detective's laughter had died down. "You and two other people know the truth of where Sir Derrick of Storm got his name."

"Rest easy, Minstrel, your secret is safe with me." The fair Detective Beckett assured him.

The Minstrel gave a grateful nod of his head.

"Doubtless no one would believe me were I to tell this tale." She added with a grin.

Richard the Minstrel made a face at her and earned another round of laughter from the fair detective.

The municipal court house was a hive of activity, lawyers and their clients mingled with witnesses waiting anxiously to be call to the stand in some trial or another, prosecutors discussed points of evidence they were to present in the cases they were appearing in. Judges and their clerks hurried for their court rooms, armed guards slowly patrolled keeping a keen eye for any signs of disturbance.

The fair Detective Beckett, Richard the Minstrel and his honour Judge Markway were coming down the stairs. The Minstrel and the judge were engaged in conversation like a pair of long lost friends.

"I can not believe they have closed the entire floor." The Minstrel declared.

"They are completely renovating the entire floor." Judge Markway replied.

"Truly those card tables were beyond compare, and those leather armchairs were something else. When are they going to reopen it?"

The fair Detective Beckett having had to listen as the two men discussed one of their favourite clubs could control her impatience no longer once they had reached the lobby of the court house.

"Judge forgive me for breaking up this rather exciting moment between yourselves but I have an exigent situation here." the fair detective said.

"Very well, detective." The judge said as he came to a stop.

"We need a search warrant." The Minstrel announced. He caught the dark look the fair Detective Beckett shot him. "Detective Beckett needs a search warrant."

"For the home and office of Harrison of Tisdale." the fair Detective Beckett added.

Judge Markway looked at the fair Detective Beckett carefully.

"Harrison of Tisdale?" Judge Markway said. "As in Lord Jonathan of Tisdale's son?"

"The one and the same, sir."

"He vilely murdered his sister, killed two more people to cover up the crime." The Minstrel explained.

Judge Markway looked at the Minstrel and then at the fair detective.

"Murder? The Tisdales? You had best be long and straight on this one, Detective." The judge warned.

"Lord Jonathan of Tisdale is terminally ill, sir." The fair Detective Beckett said.

"What? But I just saw him at a benefit recently." Judge Markway muttered.

"I hope you took a sketch." The Minstrel quipped.

"With the sister dead, the son will inherit all of it." The fair Detective Beckett said.

A dispatch orderly came up to the fair detective and passed to her a missive. The fair Detective Beckett excused herself to read the message that had just come to her.

"There is also a twisted emotional angle to all of this." The Minstrel informed his friend the judge. "I'll tire you not with all the details suffice to say it involves family and vengeance. Very Shakespearean."

The fair Detective Beckett returned looking grim.

"Harrison of Tisdale has left his place of work." The fair detective announced.

"Doubtless he is going home to destroy the evidence." The Minstrel said excitedly.

"And you are certain you can tie him to the other victims, Detective?"

"Yes sir, through a patient of his sister's that he was trying to frame."

Judge Markway let out a long sigh. He produced a quill from within the black robe he wore and took the search warrant the fair Detective Beckett held out to him. Richard the Minstrel turned his back allowing the Judge to use him in order to affix his signature to the search warrant.

"It is days like these I long to be back in Equity division." Judge Markway intoned as he finished signing the warrant and handing it back to the fair detective.

"Thank you sir." The fair Detective Beckett said. She turned and marched for the nearest exit.

Richard the Minstrel started moving to follow the fair detective but he mimed to Judge Markway the shuffling and dealing of cards intimating they should get together soon for a game. With a nod from the judge the Minstrel smiled and quickly ran to catch up with the fair detective..."

Castle released Kate's hand and quickly to his feet. He felt a sudden and urgent need to relieve himself. Martha gave him a questioning look.

"I need to go to the toilet." He explained, trying not to look guilty. "It's all the coffee I've been drinking."

Martha nodded her head and watched her son leave the room rapidly. She let out a sigh.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Detective Kevin observed.

"It's a mother's role in life, dear." Martha said with a thin smile. "But I don't think he's had much sleep since he's been here."

"That's not good." Esposito said.

"No, it's not." Martha agreed. She let out another sigh. She tried to conceal her concerns for her son but found it difficult. "But he wont listen to anyone."

"He's going to crash big time." Esposito remarked, recalling his days in the Special Forces where lack of sleep was par for the course. He had seen many strong men crash completely after going days without sleep.

"Still, he seems to come alive when he's telling Beckett the story." Ryan pointed out.

"Will you look at the smile on Beckett's face, Bro." Esposito said. "Only Castle can make her smile like that."

"Always has." The Irishman added, grinning. Esposito returned the grin and nodded his head.

Martha asked the two detectives about the investigation into Beckett's shooting and was informed that both Esposito and Ryan were not a part of the investigation team as they were too close. Martha could tell that both men were deeply unhappy about that. They talked for a few more minutes until Martha checked her watch and suddenly frowned. She realised that Castle had been away for a while.

"Richard seems to be gone for a long time." She said.

"Maybe he fell asleep on the can?" Ryan quipped. Esposito gave his partner a glare chastising him for the remark he had made. "Sorry Martha."

"It's quite all right, dear." Martha smiled.

"Maybe we should go and see what's happened to him?" Ryan suggested.

"I would appreciate it."

Both detectives cast a look to the bed to their leader who lay there and saw the smile that remained on her face. Both men were heartened to see that their leader was looking a lot better since the last time they had visited. They turned and headed out of the room to find where Castle had gotten to.

Detectives Ryan and Esposito burst into the men's room on hearing the commotion coming from within to find Doctor Josh Davidson pinned up against the wall by an enraged Castle. The writer had his left hand clamped around the doctor's throat and squeezing it while he was winding up his fist.

"Castle, stand down." Esposito barked.

Castle heard the order but he made no move to obey. His fist was poised to be unleashed but he made no move. He continued to stare angrily at the doctor while every fibre of his being screamed at him to hit the doctor. Yet he still hesitated.

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other before they moved to break up the fight. Esposito managed to pull Castle off the doctor.

"I want that man arrested and charged." Josh shouted hoarsely, anger blazing in his eyes. He rubbed his bruised neck. He started to move towards the restrained Castle.

"Go ahead, Josh give me your best shot." Castle called out. Esposito was surprised by the strength in the writer as he struggled to keep him away from the doctor. "You've been itching to take a shot at me, well now's your chance man. Go ahead, take your best shot." Castle stuck out his chin in invitation to Josh to take a swing.

Josh took a step towards Castle but Ryan intercepted him with an arm across his chest and pushed him back against the wall hard. He looked to his partner.

"Get him outta here."

"Come on Castle." Esposito said as he dragged Castle out of the men's room. Castle did not resist but he continued to glare angrily at the doctor.

"I want him charged with assault." Josh demanded, once Castle and Esposito had left.

"You don't want to be doing that, dude." Ryan said.

"Oh I get it, he's a friend of yours and you lot stick together."

"It's not that man." Ryan replied as he dropped his arm and stepped back. "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate finding out that her boyfriend had her partner charged with assault. Wouldn't go down too well, let me tell you."

"I don't care." Josh said angrily. "I want the man charged!"

Ryan looked at the doctor in disbelief and shook his head. He turned and walked over to the mirrors over the wash basins and inspected his reflection.

"I gotta tell you I'm surprised to see you still standing." Ryan said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Actually I'm surprised to find you still conscious and standing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you're one lucky dude." Ryan saw the confused look on the Josh's face through the mirror. "Picking a fight with Castle, that was either very brave or very stupid. Either way you're one lucky dude."

"Castle?" Josh said derisively.

"Yeah, Castle." Ryan adjusted his tie slowly. "Dude let me tell you. I've seen Castle give a guy a bloody nose with the back of his head while the guy was holding a gun on him. And I've seen Castle take on a highly trained and armed assassin and beat the shit out of the guy with his bare hands. Word to the wise, dude. You don't want to be messing with Castle. Hell, I don't want to mess with him and I'm a New York Police detective and I carry a gun."

Josh snorted derisively.

"Hey believe me or don't believe me I really don't care but I have seen what I've seen, and I'm just giving you some friendly advice, okay? Going up against Castle is not a very wise move on your, part dude."

Ryan checked his tie one final time and then turned away from the mirror to look at the doctor.

"Be seeing you doctor."

"Aren't you going to charge him with assault?" Josh demanded. "I said I want him charged!"

"And what, cop hell from your pissed girlfriend? No way dude." Ryan said grinning. "Besides, what assault? I didn't see nothing and I know my partner saw nothing either. Your word against Castle's. Just be thankful you're still conscious and functioning, chalk it down to experience and move on. Like I said, be seeing you doctor."

Ryan shot a grin at Josh as he departed from the men's room.

Having removed a still agitated Castle from the bathroom Esposito decided not to escort him back to Beckett's room just yet. Instead he took him down to the hospital cafeteria to calm down. He sat him down at a table and ordered him not to move from his chair. Esposito returned with a tray bearing two cups of coffee and a plate of sandwiches. He sat down and passed over a coffee then placed the plate of sandwiches in front of Castle.

"Eat." Esposito said.

"I'm not hungry." Castle said in a low voice.

"When was the last time you ate, Bro?"

Castle could only shrug his shoulders in response. He could not remember when he had last eaten.

"Eat." Esposito said in a commanding voice.

Castle glared across the table to the detective but he was met with an equally powerful glare in return. Castle reached for a sandwich and took a bite from it.

"You should have let me hit him." Castle said as he chewed.

"What? And catch all manner of hell from Beckett?" Esposito exclaimed. "No way bro."

"You should have let me hit him." Castle repeated.

"Consider it as I was saving your sorry ass from Beckett's wrath."

Castle was about to take another bite of the sandwich when he paused and looked over to Esposito. He thought over what Esposito had said. Slowly a smile came to his face and he nodded his head. If Beckett learned that he and Josh had come to blows she would have been very upset with him.

"Thanks, Javier." He said after a moment.

"Anytime, bro."

As they sat at the table Espsito managed to find out what had gone down in the men's room. Castle had emerged from a cubicle only to find Josh there. Words were exchanged, one thing led to another until the two detectives found Josh pinned up against the wall and his throat being squeezed. While Castle had been relating what had happened Esposito received a text message. Castle looked over anxiously and was almost ready to jump from his seat.

"Relax Castle, it's only Ryan wanting to know where we are." Esposito explained. He sent a return message.

"Sandwich finished." Castle announced.

"Now drink your coffee." Esposito nodded to Castle's untouched coffee.

"I can take it with us."

"Have it here."

Castle reached for the coffee and took a sip from it.

"If there was something up with Beckett I would tell you, bro." Esposito added.

The two men talked about the investigation with Esposito relating to the writer all that he knew that had been discovered with the bottom line being that the shooter had not been found yet.

Castle rushed into the room and took up his seat.

"Richard are you all right?" Martha inquired.

Castle turned to look at his mother and found her smiling at him. There was no trace of the concern that he had seen on her face earlier. Ryan as well seemed to be grinning a little more. It did not escape his notice that Ryan and Esposito exchanged a secret look but which made Esposito break out in a grin. Normally he would have questioned this but his brain was not functioning all that well from lack of sleep so he did not think much of it.

"Never better, mother." Castle declared smiling.

"I'm relieved to hear it, darling."

He turned to look at Kate and saw the smile on her face. If he was not mistaken it seemed to him that it was bigger than it had been before. All the same it brought a smile to his own face. He reached over and retrieved her hand and once again stroked the back of her hand. Her hand felt a little warmer than it had been previously.

"Well Kate, we have reached the part of the story where the redoubtable and most fair Detective Kate Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel finally confront the real murderer of Alison of Tisdale..."

_**Dear reader as always your thoughts would be greatly be appreciated by the minstrel.**_

**Con **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Well Kate, we have reached the part of the story where the redoubtable and most fair Detective Kate Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel finally confront the real murderer of Alison of Tisdale..."_

"...Before emerging from the court house, the fair Detective Beckett collared a dispatch messenger and sent a message to the police house summoning a troop of uniformed constables to assist in the search of Harrison of Tisdale's dwelling. In the same missive she sent to the police house was a summons to Detectives Ryan and Esposito to join her.

Upon emerging from the court house the fair Detective and the Minstrel climbed aboard their mounts and set off. Once more the fair Detective Beckett was flying like the wind through the streets with Richard the Minstrel keeping pace along side her.

On this particular sojourn the Minstrel kept his lips sealed. Though he had a jocular quip or two on the tip of his tongue which he wished to share with the fair Detective, one look at the determined look upon her fair face was enough to tell him it would be best to keep the jocular quips to himself for the time being.

Without bothering to inform the Minstrel the fair Detective Beckett took a detour through Central Park. The Minstrel watched as the fair detective rode furiously through the park. The Minstrel figured that the fair detective was going through the park as a short cut to Harrison of Tisdale's abode. They had to dodge and weave low hanging tree branches or hurdle over low bushes and small hedges. The Minstrel was mightily impressed at the way the fair detective and her mount leaped over the hedges, there was a certain grace to it as if horse and rider were as one. The fair detective did not bother to call out to people strolling on the riding path, the thunder of approaching horses hooves was more than enough warning for the people to clear a path for the riders.

"Foorsooth, my dear detective, why such haste?" Richard the Minstrel called out finally, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Would you prefer the miscreant to escape our clutches, Minstrel?" The fair Detective Beckett retorted.

"Nay, my dear detective."

"Would you prefer the miscreant was allowed to destroy the evidence that we both know shows him to be the vile murderer of his sibling and the two other victims?"

"Nay."

"Pray tell what then?" The fair detective demanded with some irritation.

"I would take it as a great kindness if we both arrive at our destination safe in limb and body, my dear detective." The Minstrel confessed.

The fair Detective Beckett glared across to the Minstrel, however it did not escape the Minstrel's keen eye that she had eased back a little and slowed down.

Soon enough the fair Detective Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel arrived at the apartment building where Harrison of Tisdale dwelled. Out the front of the building were a troop of six of uniformed constables and the steadfast detectives Ryan and Esposito.

The fair Detective dismounted quickly and tied the reins of her horse to the hitching post. The Minstrel did the same though his dismount was done with far less a flourish than he had done on previous occasions. He had the distinct impression it would not be well appreciated by those who witnessed it.

The fair Detective surveyed the uniformed constables assembled before turning her attention to Ryan and Esposito who approached her.

"Pray tell what have we got, gentlemen?" The fair Detective said.

"Harrison arrived about ten minutes ago." Esposito reported.

The fair Detective noted the grin upon Ryan's face.

"You are going to enjoy this, boss." Ryan said, his grin deepening. "Tisdale junior's business is going under. He is millions of dollars in debts."

"With his sister's share of the family fortune, he stands to pay off all his debts and still have enough left over for a life of high living for the rest of his days." Richard the Minstrel remarked with some heat in his voice.

The fair Detective Beckett nodded her head, she removed her weapon from her belt and noted all the others were doing the same. She motioned to the detectives and uniformed constables to start moving into the apartment building. Everyone was about to move off when the fair Detective paused and turned to look at the Minstrel.

"Minstrel if you are coming in with us it would be well you are armed." She said.

"Alas, my dear detective, a weapon I do not have." The Minstrel replied, a frown starting to crease his brow.

"Fear not, Minstrel." the fair detective replied, a small smile appearing upon her face. "You may use my back up weapon."

"That is most kind of you, my dear detective." The Minstrel's face brightened.

"It can be found in my saddle bag."

Richard the Minstrel turned and moved to where the fair Detective Beckett's mount stood patiently. With his left hand on the hitching post the Minstrel used his other hand to search the saddle bag.

"Your back up weapon does not appear to be secreted within the bag." The Minstrel said as he search the saddle bag.

In that moment the fair Detective Beckett made her move. She took hold of the Minstrel's wrist snapping the handcuff over it. The other end of the handcuff she put around the hitching post.

A look of stunned disbelief appeared on the Minstrel's face as he looked at the handcuff and then at the fair detective who now wore a smug grin upon her face.

"This time Minstrel, you are staying put." The fair Detective informed him.

The Minstrel heard the sniggers of the two male detectives and assembled uniformed constables and he looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Unfair, my dear detective!" Richard the Minstrel exclaimed, as he tugged at the handcuffs in the vain hope that it would come away from the post. The look of disbelief upon the Minstrel's face turned into a pout.

"I trust you will keep yourself out of mischief, Minstrel." The fair Detective Beckett chuckled.

The Minstrel looked up to see the fair Detective Beckett lead Ryan and Esposito and the assembled uniformed constables into the apartment building.

The Minstrel tugged at the handcuff once more only to get the same result. Slowly the pout upon his face faded away to be replaced with a grin that could only be described as cheeky. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and rummaged around a moment and maybe more. The grin faltered when his hand found not what he was looking for. Removing his hand from the inside pocket, the Minstrel then remembered and he reached for the back pocket of his trousers. He had to twist and stretch to reach the left back pocket. He slid his fingers into the pocket and suddenly his face lit up as he found what he was looking for.

The Minstrel beamed a triumphant smile as he produced a key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Fool me once, my dear dear detective...shame on you..." The Minstrel said as he turned to unlock the handcuffs. "...fool me twice...shame on me."

The triumphant smile upon the Minstrel's face did not last long. In his excitement at having bested the fair Detective Beckett once again the Minstrel fumbled as he tried to insert the key into one of the handcuffs. The key slipped out of his fingers. As the key made its descent to the ground, the Minstrel desperately tried to catch it with his free hand. Alas as luck would have it the Minstrel was not good at catching objects. He made a swipe for the key but missed completely. The key landed on the ground and rattled away out of reach.

The Minstrel almost let out a yelp of despair as he searched the ground for the errant key. He espied it in the gutter but a short distance from where he stood. The smile returned to the Minstrel's face. He stuck out his leg and tried to snag it with the toe of his boot. Alas the key was just out of reach. He tried to reach out again but again the key remained out of reach.

The Minstrel tried one more time, straining and stretching as far as his body would allow but the key remained tantalizing out of reach. He straightened up and tried not to let the frustration show upon on his face. He prided himself upon being resourceful, he liked to boast that he was a very resourceful fellow when it came to being caught in situations of a sticky nature, just like the one he now found himself in. He had to think. As he spent a moment or two and maybe more pondering at the predicament he found himself in and how he was going to get out of it. An idea came to him. It made him smile.

While the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel was struggling to release himself from the handcuffs down there on the street, the fair Detective Beckett and the two other detectives and the uniformed constables had reached the floor where Harrison of Tisdale had his dwelling. Detectives Ryan and Esposito took up positions on either side of the door and the uniformed constable split up evenly on either side of the front of Harrison of Tisdale's front door. The fair Detective Beckett walked up to the front door. A quick look to either side of her she found that the detectives and uniformed constables were ready to move. She knocked hard upon the door.

"Harrison of Tisdale, New York Constabulary." The fair Detective called out in a loud voice. "Open up in the name of the law, we have a warrant."

"Just a minute." Came the voice of Harrison of Tisdale.

What the fair Detective Beckett and her constabulary companions did not know as they stood before the threshold of the front door of Harrison of Tisdale's apartment was that Harrison was hurriedly shredding documents. Truth be told the moment Harrison had reached his dwelling he recovered documents relating to his framing of Kyle Cabot in the murder of Tisdale's sister and the two other victims. He had been shredding documents as fast as he could using a new fangled hand cranking shredding machine. Hundreds of paper worms were falling into a Hessian bag.

Harrison glanced in the direction of the front door at the sound of the heavy knocking. Quickly he grabbed the Hessian bag and shoved the remaining documents that sat on his desk into the bag. Grabbing the bag Harrison also picked up the hand held double crossbow from his desk and made for the large door windows behind his desk.

Having waited long enough, the fair Detective Beckett gave a curt nod to Detective Esposito. The man rose from his crouch at the side of the door to face it. With one swift kick, the door flew open. He rushed in first with the fair Detective Beckett right behind him. Behind the fair Detective Beckett came Ryan and then the uniformed constables. The constables quickly fanned out to search the dwelling of Harrison of Tisdale. Of Harrison there is no sign of him to be found.

As the detectives and uniformed constables were pouring through the front door of Harrison of Tisdale's apartment down on the street below, Richard the Minstrel let out a triumphant laugh. He had to remove his boot and used his bare toes to reach out to the errant handcuff key. His toes grasped the key. Laughing excitedly he hoped on one foot as he transferred the key from his foot into his hand.

The now triumphant and pleased Richard the Minstrel inserted the key into the handcuff and unlocked it. As he was doing that, he heard a loud sound emanating from the alley way beside Harrison of Tisdale's dwelling. Looking down the alley the Minstrel was surprised to espy none other than Harrison of Tisdale climbing down a ladder down towards the alley hastily.

"You there!" The Minstrel shouted. He released himself from the handcuff. "Hey!"

Harrison of Tisdale paid no heed to the Minstrel's shout as he climbed down the ladder, his need to flee the constabulary fuelling his actions. The Minstrel watched him caught in two minds. Should he go after the miscreant or should he run inside to inform the fair Detective of the new development? A frown creased his face as he quickly debated what to do.

Richard the Minstrel espied a young lad standing close by and watching him. An idea immediately came to the mind of the Minstrel. His face brightened. He called the lad over and instructed him to make haste inside the apartment and seek out the fair detective and inform her of what the Minstrel had espied. To ensure the message was delivered the Minstrel handed the lad a gold coin. The lad nodded his head and ran to carry out his errand.

The Minstrel set off after the fleeing Harrison of Tisdale but not before he stopped to gather up his discarded boot. On reaching the alley the Minstrel saw that Harrison of Tisdale had landed on the ground, the Hessian bag that he carried with him had spilled open scattering paper worms all about. Harrison of Tisdale dropped the bag when he saw the approach of the Minstrel. Harrison turned the other way and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. With a look of what could only be described as a look of glee the Minstrel tossed aside the boot he had been holding in his hand and raced after the fleeing Harrison of Tisdale.

Meanwhile in the apartment of Harrison of Tisdale the fair Detective Beckett stood in the middle of Harrison's study watching as some constables ransacked it in search of evidence.

"He is not here, boss." Detective Esposito reported to the fair detective on his return from searching the other rooms in the apartment. Detective Ryan also arrived and a shake of his head told the fair Detective he had found nothing.

"Detective Beckett?" The young lad said in a hesitant voice.

The fair Detective Beckett turned around to confront the young lad sent by the Minstrel.

"Yes?" The fair Detective said.

"The Minstrel has asked me to tell you that Harrison is making his escape down the alley way and he is going after him."

The fair Detective Beckett's face clouded with a look that those looking upon her could not fathom. She nodded to the lad, dismissing him and turned to the door windows behind Harrison's desk. Standing on the balcony she peered down to see the Minstrel throwing aside the boot he held in his hand and chasing after the fleeing Harrison of Tisdale.

"Minstrel, no!" The fair Detective Beckett screamed. However her command was ignored by the Minstrel as he continued chasing the fleeing Harrison of Tisdale.

The fair Detective Beckett ordered the two other detectives and the unformed constables to head out the front door to cut off the fleeing miscreant. As the detectives and uniformed constables poured out of the front door of Harrison's apartment the fair Detective Beckett climbed down the ladder to the alley and set off after the Minstrel and the fleeing Harrison of Tisdale.

Much to her chagrin the fair Detective lost sight of the Minstrel when he turned a corner in the alley. Raising her weapon she ran even faster till she reached the turn in the alley. Pausing in her chase she peered around the corner and on finding it empty she moved forward but this time with more caution in her steps. A flatbed wagon filled the way and she moved around it.

Suddenly from around another corner Harrison of Tisdale made his appearance. With him was Richard the Minstrel. Harrison was using the Minstrel as a shield and was pressing the hand held double crossbow against the Minstrel's neck. The fair Detective Beckett stopped suddenly while aiming her own weapon at Harrison. Her finger rested upon the trigger guard. She knew full well she could not fire at Harrison for in all possibility she might hit the Minstrel instead. That she did not want to see happen.

"Stay back, detective." Harrison said desperately.

"Whoa, whoa." Richard the Minstrel said as he was dragged from away from the corner.

"Do not approach any closer!" Harrison shouted.

"Put the weapon down!" The fair Detective shouted.

"Stay back!" Harrison shouted back.

The fair Detective Beckett remained where she stood fearing that any move towards the captor and and captive might agitate the captor into doing something foolish and rash. As much as she wanted to apprehend Harrison at this moment in time she feared for the Minstrel's life. His safety was the first priority.

"Let him go, Harrison." The fair Detective commanded.

"I do not think so, detective." Harrison replied. He had a small smile upon his face. He glanced behind him to see the gate there behind him, and his smile grew as thoughts of escape grew stronger within him. He dragged the Minstrel slowly towards the gate.

"Easy, easy..." The Minstrel said.

"Don't move." Harrison said to the Minstrel.

The Minstrel was looking to the fair Detective and could not help but be impressed by the look of determination upon her face.

"Let the Minstrel go, Harrison." The fair Detective Beckett demanded.

Harrison of Tisdale let out a humourless chuckle.

"I can not do that, Detective." Harrison of Tisdale said as he backed towards the gate.

"Minstrel, are you all right?" The fair Detective said, turning her attention to the captured Minstrel.

"I am well, my dear detective, thank you for asking." Richard the Minstrel replied with a grin on his face. His grin grew a little more at the sight of the fair Detective Beckett rolling her eyes. Only he could find levity in such a dangerous situation, she thought to herself.

"Though I would hasten to say that this gentleman here would do well to chew some mint leaves." the Minstrel added. "His breath could fell an ox."

"Keep your mouth shut, Minstrel." Harrison said angrily. He pressed the crossbow harder against the Minstrel's neck.

"Only if you do the same with yours, Harrison."

Harrison grunted a reply and took another step towards the gate.

Richard the Minstrel knew that an impasse had been reached. He knew that Harrison was not about to release him, and the fair Detective Beckett was not about to shoot at the miscreant fearing that she might shoot him instead. The Minstrel knew he had to do something to change the situation.

"Harrison answer this query of mine." The Minstrel said after some tense silent moments. "If you were wallowing so deeply in debt why did you not ask your father Lord Tisdale for the money?"

"Minstrel, you are not helping!" The fair Detective called out.

Richard the Minstrel shot the fair Detective Beckett a reassuring grin and continued talking to Harrison.

"Do you know what I surmise, Harrison?"

"No, what?"

"I envision you did ask, you did ask him but he said no. I believe he always said no, a self made man such Lord Jonathan of Tisdale. I'd wager he thought you weak just for asking."

"He was the one that was weak!" Harrison shouted angrily. "I was trying to make something of myself and my life but all he cared about was her!"

"So that is why you killed her." The Minstrel said, his eyes focused on the fair Detective. "It was not just for the money. You wanted to punish him be fore he died, to take from him the only thing he loved. Gadzooks, tis a pretty good story."

"Who says, gadzooks any more?" Harrison said, perplexed.

"I'm trying to return it to everyday vocabulary." The Minstrel replied.

"Who are you?"

"Harrison, let him go! It's over." The fair Detective shouted.

"It's not over." Harrison shouted, looking over to where the fair detective was standing. "It's not over. Drop your weapon or by God I will..."

And so it came to pass in that very moment Richard the Minstrel made his move. The Minstrel brought up his fist and struck Harrison of Tisdale in the face. That the Minstrel was holding in his fist the handcuffs that the fair Detective Beckett had used to secure him to the hitching post made the impact of the blow all the harder. It stunned Harrison of Tisdale. He staggered backwards as the crossbow he had been holding flew out of his hand only to be caught by the Minstrel. Harrison of Tisdale fell face first to the ground.

"Pray tell me you saw that!" The Minstrel exclaimed excitedly.

The fair Detective Beckett holstered her weapon as she moved quickly leaning over the fallen Harrison of Tisdale pulling both his arms behind his back.

"Surely you will make mention of this in your report, my dear detective?"

"May I have the handcuffs, please?" The fair Detective held out her hand to the Minstrel.

Richard the Minstrel passed over the handcuffs to the fair detective and watched as she handcuffed the unconscious Harrison of Tisdale. With Harrison secured and bound the fair Detective Beckett turned her attention to the still excited Minstrel. Her anger surfaced and she pushed the Minstrel roughly against the wall.

"Forsooth Minstrel, what in Hades were you thinking?" The fair Detective Beckett said heatedly, glaring at the Minstrel. "He could have caused your demise."

"There was little chance of that happening." The Minstrel chuckled.

"Little chance...?" The fair Detective Beckett spluttered.

"Fear not, my dear detective, I was in no danger." The Minstrel said with a smile. He held up the weapon for the fair detective to see. "The safety was on all the time."

She snatched weapon from him.

The fair Detective Beckett stared at the smiling Minstrel. She was stunned by this piece of news the Minstrel had imparted. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she reined in her anger. Truly she was much relieved that the Minstrel had come to no harm in this incident.

"Truly Minstrel," She said after a moment's pause. "You could have told me."

"Forsooth, my dear detective, where is the fun in that?" The Minstrel laughed.

The fair Detective Beckett stared at the smiling face of the Minstrel. Much to her chagrin the fair detective found herself returning his smile. She shook her head as she took a step away from the man who had diffused a situation of the most dangerous kind in his own unique way..."

Castle felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned to look up and saw his mother standing beside the him.

"I think the doctor would like the room, dear." Martha said gently, nodding in the direction of the door.

Castle looked from his mother to where Dr Chan was standing, a nurse at his side. He did not want to leave Kate's side but he knew they would not let him remain. He nodded his head in understanding. Reluctantly he released Kate's hand but not before he gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. Slowly he hauled himself out of the chair and shuffled towards the door, nodding a greeting to the Doctor and nurse as passed them. Ryan and Esposito had left the room earlier and were now standing in the corridor.

"Great story, dude." Ryan said with a grin on face.

"Yeah, ever thought of doing it professionally, bro?" Esposito chuckled.

Castle gave the two detectives a tired smile.

"Gentleman, why don't you take Richard to waiting room?" Martha suggested, having emerged from the room.

"Yeah, good idea, Martha." Ryan said.

"No I want to stay here." Castle protested.

"Richard." Martha said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Ryan came over and took hold of Castle's arm. The writer offered no resistance and allowed himself to be led away. Esposito followed.

Martha watched the three men as they walked down the corridor with a smile on her face. When they disappeared around the corner Martha turned and made her way back into the hospital room

Castle slumped into one of the chairs in the waiting room. Ryan moved over to the coffee pot and poured a good measure into a cup and brought it over to Castle. The writer accepted the cup and brought it up to his lips without bothering to check to see if it was hot or not he took a big sip.

"Castle, you know Beckett is going to be all right." Esposito said.

"Why doesn't she wake up?" Castle said in a low voice to no one in particular. His gaze was fixed into the distance.

Castle was getting worried that after all this time she had not opened her eyes.

"Hey maybe she just wants to hear how your story ends?" Ryan suggested with a chuckle.

Castle turned to look at the detective with a blank face.

"Well you're a good storyteller, dude. I know I want to hear the rest of the story." Ryan offered a grin but he got a blank stare in return.

"Why aren't you two at the precinct?"

"Late start, today." Esposito informed him.

Castle nodded his head and turned his attention to the coffee cup in his hand. He stared at the dark brown liquid. For a moment he wondered how many cups of coffee he had consumed in the time he had been in the hospital. He could not think of a number and stopped trying.

He brought the cup to his lips and took another big sip.

Ryan sat down beside Castle. A look of genuine concern on his face.

"Listen, Castle you look like crap."

Castle nodded his head.

"You really need to get some sleep."

"I will sleep when Beckett wakes up." Castle replied automatically.

"It's not good, dude."

"I will sleep when she wakes." The writer said firmly.

Ryan looked up at his partner for help and saw Esposito offer a shrug of his shoulders.

Castle swirled around the coffee in the cup and then brought it up to his lips. He drained the contents in one gulp. He passed the empty cup to Ryan and rose from the chair.

"I heading back." he announced.

Returning to the room Castle found that the doctor and nurse gone. Martha was sitting in a chair beside Kate's bed. Castle sat down in his own chair.

"What did the doctor say, Mother?"

"He is pleased with her progress, dear."

"Why hasn't she woken yet?"

"Kate will wake up in her own good time." Martha told him.

Castle opened his mouth to say something but Esposito interrupted.

"Will you look at the time?" He said looking down at the clock on his phone. "Ryan and I have to get going."

"We do?" Ryan replied looking puzzled.

"Yeah we do, Bro." Esposito insisted, giving his partner a look.

"Oh yeah, we do." Ryan replied hurriedly. He looked to Castle. "Sorry man but we have to go, love to stay to hear the rest of the story but..."

"Martha would you like a ride?" Esposito offered.

"That is awfully kind, Javier, thank you." Martha rose from her chair.

Castle looked at his mother and at the two detectives not understanding why all of a sudden they needed to leave. He had expected another round of being told by one or all three of them that he needed to get some rest. He watched as the two detective moved up to the bed to say their good-byes. Esposito leaned down and kissed Kate's forehead, whispering something to her. A small grin was on his face as he stepped away.

Martha also placed a kiss on Kate's forehead before she turned to look down at her son. She gave him a warm smile.

"Now finish the story, dear." She said, kissing Castle on the cheek. "You never know, this time it might do the trick."

"Yes mother." Castle sighed.

Once more Castle turned to look at the sleeping Kate. And again he took hold of her hand. He noticed some strands of hair had fallen across her face. He rose from the chair and with his free hand gently brushed it aside from her face. Once again he saw the smile on her face and could not help but smile down at her.

And once again the tiredness he felt ebbed away as he summoned the story.

"Well Kate we come to the part of our story where the fair Detective Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Minstrel having captured the heinous Harrison of Tisdale, come to a parting of the way of sorts..."

_**Author's Note: To Miekkkk, you guessed right! Well done.**_

_**As always your thoughts would gladden the heart of this minstrel.**_

_**Con **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_Well Kate we come to the part of our story where the fair Detective Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Minstrel having captured the heinous Harrison of Tisdale, come to a parting of the way of sorts..."_

"...Richard the Minstrel spent a while and maybe more in search for the boot he had tossed away as he had set off after the fleeing Harrison of Tisdale. Eventually just when he was on the point of abandoning hope of ever finding it and return home minus one boot, he found it. The boot was nestled amongst a pile of refuse. He picked it up turned it upside down, giving it a thorough shake to make sure there was no living critter or crawly who had chosen to take up residence. He put the boot on and trudged back to the street.

The Minstrel emerged from the alley to find the fair Detective Beckett standing on the pavement not far away. She had her back to him watching as the steadfast Detectives Ryan and Esposito frogmarched the bound Harrison to the waiting paddy wagon. They practically picked him up and unceremoniously tossed him into the wagon.

At the Minstrel's approach the fair Detective Beckett turned and offered him a small smile which he returned.

"So that is that, Minstrel." The fair Detective Beckett said. "Harrison of Tisdale has been apprehended and will be brought to justice for the murder of his sibling and the two others."

"And a dying man has been give some small measure of comfort." The Minstrel added.

The fair Detective Beckett nodded her head. She knew her constabulary companions were waiting for her but a part of her did not want to leave. She remained where she stood looking at the Minstrel. His blue eyes unwavering as they held her gaze She could feel the devotee of the Minstrel's works was struggling to make an appearance. An awkward silence descended between them but after a moment and maybe more she broke the silence.

"Truly Minstrel it has been..." The fair Detective hesitated as she struggled to find the right word, "...interesting."

The Minstrel smiled and nodded his head. "It does not have to end here though, my dear detective."

"Oh?"

"Would you do me the immeasurable honour of dining with me this evening?"

"What, so I can end up being one of your latest conquests, Minstrel?" She challenged.

"Or I could be yours?" The Minstrel offered.

The fair Kate almost laughed at that remark. A smile again appeared on her fair face. It was not the response she expected from the man. The Minstrel was flirting with her she realised. To her dismay she found it had some appeal. "I don't think so."

"Alas, my dear detective." Richard the Minstrel replied, a little sadly. "It would have been truly wonderful."

The fair Kate Beckett bit on her lower lip nervously as she contemplated what to say next. If he wanted to flirt with her then she could flirt right back. Boldly she stepped up to the Minstrel.

"Minstrel, you have no idea." She whispered seductively in his ear.

A stunned looking Minstrel watched as this most fascinating and most fair of women it had been his privilege to have met turned and began to walk towards where the Detectives Ryan and Esposito were standing and waiting. His eyes were entranced by the hypnotic sway of her hips, her seductive words still echoing in his ear. A smile leaped to his lips.

And in that moment as he watched the fair Detective Beckett walk away, Richard the Minstrel was struck by a lightning bolt of inspiration. His smile deepened as he realised his search for a new heroic character had come to an end..."

Castle stopped speaking when he felt a weak squeeze of his hand. He stared down at his hand that held Kate's hand. He was ready to dismiss it as his tired mind playing tricks on him. Exhaustion could to that to someone who has not slept for days. His hand was squeezed again, a little harder than before. Castle's eyes widened in surprise and growing hope.

His eyes travelled slowly up and saw the most beautiful green eyes smiling at him. It was a sight that made his heart leap about doing cartwheels of joy.

"Hey Castle." Kate whispered in a low scratchy voice.

"Hey, yourself." Castle replied, smiling like he had never smiled before. He brought her hand to his lips and he kissed it. Still holding her hand he rose from his chair and stroked her hair.

"You're awake?"

Kate smiled back and nodded her head. "Someone was keeping me awake with this long fairy tale."

"Did you like it?"

"Really, you couldn't come up with different names for the heroes of this story, Castle?" Kate said.

"Okay, so I wasn't thinking straight." Castle whined. "I'll have you know I haven't slept much since you got here, okay?"

The smile faded from Kate's face. She nodded her head in understanding.

"How are you feeling?" Castle inquired, his voice full of concern.

"Like I've been shot, Castle."

"Should I call for the doctor...the nurse...?" An anxious look crossing his face.

"No, it's okay."

The smile returned to his face as he gazed at his favourite detective. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he remembered something she had said only a moment ago.

"Wait a minute...how long have you been awake?" He asked.

Kate smiled up at him. "Off and on, most of the night and morning."

Castle could not hide his surprise. "And you didn't say anything?"

"Not to you, no."

"The others knew?"

"Martha and Ryan knew and he would have told Esposito."

Castle should have been angry at her for doing that to him but he could not find it in his heart. He was beyond happy to know that she was back. That is all that mattered to him. He smiled at her.

"You're a cruel woman, Kate Beckett, a cruel woman." He chided, gently. She smiled back.

"I wanted to hear the rest of your story." Kate explained. "So how does your story end?"

Castle leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well my dear detective, that remains to be seen." He grinned. "But I have a feeling I'm going to need your help with the story."

Castle returned to his chair and moved it right up to her bed. He continued to hold her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hand lovingly. For many minutes neither of them said anything, simply staring at each other and smiling. It was Kate who finally broke the silence.

"Castle...I heard what you said...when...I...got..."

"Hush." Castle said interrupting her. "We will speak of that when you have rested well and your strength has returned. For now, I rejoice in your deliverance and safe return to us."

"Ever the Minstrel." Kate smiled.

"Can't help it, my dear detective." Castle grinned. "I have such an extraordinary inspiration."

Finis.

_**Alas dear reader this tale has come to an end. Fear not and do not fret for methinks there will be more tales to come of the adventures of the Fair Detective Beckett and the ruggedly handsome Richard the Minstrel. Thank you one and all for reading this story and thank you to all of you who took the time to send a review.**_

_**Kindest regards**_

_**Con.**_


End file.
